United Nations High
by Kagaya Daydreams
Summary: Feliciano is a new student at the enormous United Nations High School, where the students are assigned the names of countries! But now Feliciano's lost on his first day! Can a mysterious blond boy help him around the school? Now available on AO3.
1. First Day! Lost and Found!

_(Edited: 12/17/2012)_

Feliciano opened the door to his new high school. Outside was a huge campus, but the campus grounds were empty. The school itself was tremendous in size, but even bigger inside. The hallways were empty too. Feliciano _was_ kinda late, but only because he's not good at waking up in the mornings. As he walked through the seemingly lifeless hallway, Feliciano stopped, and slipped the brochure he had gotten during his orientation (the day before), out of his pocket.

"United Nations High… ve~ it's enormous!" Feliciano whispered to himself. He started walking again, looking for the office. At the orientation, Feliciano was told that rather than use his own name, he would be assigned one. He thought this was silly, Feliciano liked his name, and he'd rather learn everyone's real name instead of a fake one.

He hummed happily at the thought of meeting new people and the cute girls at the school. Maybe they loved pasta as much as he did! After what seemed like hours of endless flights of stairs, hallways with twists and turns, and no sign of the office, Feliciano slid onto the floor in defeat.

"This place is too big!" Feliciano yelled to the air. His voice echoed through the empty hallway. "_Where is everybody_?" Feliciano thought. Around the corner came loud footsteps, like someone was coming closer. Feliciano became frightened, and hid behind the nearest wall.

The quick steps neared, and out emerged a tall boy carrying a manila portfolio, with blond hair that was slicked back and blue eyes. Feliciano was captivated by his eye color, icy-blue. But the tall boy had a serious (and intimidating) look on his face. The boy was looking around for the voice he had heard. He scanned the hallways a bit before fishing a picture out of the portfolio.

He studied the picture a bit, then placed it back into the portfolio. He looked up, and spotted Feliciano peeking at him."Yeep!" Felicano shrieked, he shrank back behind the wall.

The boy's eyes widened a bit with surprise, but quickly snapped back to their position. He spoke slowly," Are you Feliciano Vargas?" His voice was pretty low, and scary, Feliciano observed as he nodded his head.

Feliciano tried to avoid eye contact, "I hope everyone isn't as scary as him…." Italy thought to himself.

"Ah, so that's why you're up here." The blonde concluded.

"Ve? What do you mean?" Italy said in confusion. "This is the top floor, restricted area to students."

"_Oh-no, that means I'm in trouble_!" Feliciano thought nervously.

"But since you're a new student, you're not in any trouble." The boy said, and smiled reassuringly. Feliciano decided that he really liked his smile, it was nice. The boy opened the portfolio once again and started flipping through it.

"Um… What's your name?" Feliciano asked, growing more and more comfortable. He'd stepped out from behind the wall already, and stood in front of the boy.

"It's Germany." He answered, still flipping.

"_That's the name of a country! How weird." _Feliciano thought. Then he remembered that they were being assigned names at this school! "So we'll all be named after countries, got it." Feliciano said, thinking out loud.

"Ve~ then what's mine? " Feliciano asked, becoming excited, he thought being named after a country was kind of cool. Germany slipped a blue index card out of the portfolio, and gave it to Feliciano. On the piece of paper, a single word was printed. Feliciano stared at it for a while before it registered in his mind. "Italy?" Feliciano questioned. Germany nodded.

* * *

**Kagaya: This is my first fanfic, so how was it! Im kinda collaborating with Hungary on this :3**

**Hungary: What? Collaborating! It was too fluffy! It needed more romance!**

**Kagaya: Next chapter! Next chapter!**

**Hungary: It'll have ***** and ***** plus a little of *** and *****!**

**Kagaya: O_O**

**Hungary: :3 Ha! You got a nosebleed!**

**Kagaya: You did too!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: See you next chapter! *passes out***


	2. Pasta and People!

_(Edited: 12/17/2012)_

**Kagaya: It's 11 at night, I know I should be sleeping but I'm updating this story!**

**Hungary: *sleepy* I didn't get to read it yet...**

**Kagaya: Later, Hungary, later**

**Hungary and Kagaya: *sleepy* Please enjoy!**

* * *

'Italy, Italy.' Feliciano couldn't get his new name out his head. Germany cleared his throat, and Feliciano shifted his focus to the taller boy. "Feliciano, I will now address you as Italy, nice to meet you." Feliciano beamed brightly. Germany stuck out his hand, expecting _Italy_ to shake it. But he completely ignored it and embraced Germany in a full hug. Germany became flustered and lightly pushed the shorter boy away.

After a moment of getting himself together, Germany cleared his throat once again, and tried to sound like that hadn't just happened. "I'm your escort for the week, and I'm in the same homeroom as you, so if you need anything just ask me. Right now…" He checked his watch. "It's time for lunch, let's go Italy." Italy nodded in agreement and started walking alongside Germany.

* * *

The cafeteria was like a restaurant, a huge buffet! There were food from all over the world! "Ve~ Pasta!" Italy shouted when he spotted the Italian food section. He scurried towards his favorite food, leaving Germany in the door. The pasta was just ten steps away, so close! Unfortunately, Italy's trip was cut short… he tripped over someone's foot. He fell flat on his face, his determination gauge slowly decreasing. "Ve~…." Italy whined in pain.

Italy heard a chair scoot back, he guessed the person he tripped over stood up.

"Need help _amigo_?" a voice called from above. Italy got to his feet, dusted himself off, and looked at the person before him. It was another boy he tripped over, he was taller than Italy (which most people were) with dark brown messy hair, and emerald eyes. "Thanks, but I'm fine." Italy said smiling.

"Um, lo siento." The brunette apologized sincerely. Italy looked confused.

"He was apologizing, he tends to slip into Spanish when he gets embarrassed," stated another boy with blond wavy shoulder length hair and blue eyes. "Right, Spain?" Spain looked at his friend in thanks, then looked at Italy.

"Yeah, like France said, it happens… often." Spain admitted awkwardly.

The boy called France looked at Italy, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around before." Italy saw a glint in his eye and stepped back a little. "Are you new?"

Italy nodded, "I'm Feliciano Var- ve~ I mean, I'm Italy!" France laughed, "You must be new, if you're still using your real name! I remember when I used to do that! As you probably already know, I'm France, the boy you tripped over is Spain, and the unnaturally quiet boy is…."

"I can introduced myself!" announced a white (or silver, Italy couldn't really tell) haired boy. He stood on the chair he was previously sitting on, and broadcasted clear across the cafeteria, " I am the awesome Prussia, and I know it's nice to be in the presence of the awesomeness that is me, but you will have the honor of giving me your real name!"

An awkward silence filled the cafeteria, and Germany's face (he was at the German food section) paled considerably. That was _his_ older brother standing on the chair and yelling like an idiot. Prussia stepped down from his chair and stood in front of Italy, a haughty smirk on his face. He apparently ignored the numerous stares and snickers that filled the buzzing lunchroom. Germany practically teleported to where Italy was, worried that Prussia might do something.

"_Bruder_, do you enjoy making a fool of yourself?" Germany asked, irritated.

"Ah, Germany! Hello again!" Italy blurted, not sensing the mood.

"What did you do to Italy?" Germany stated firmly to his older brother.

Prussia smirked at his sudden emotion-filled sentence. "Nothing, just introducing the awesome that is me." Prussia said arrogantly.

Germany sighed and whispered to Italy, "Keep your guard up around these guys, _especially_ France." Italy peered over Germany shoulder, looking at France, he was babbling off, something about the beauty of the world.

"_He seems nice to me_." Italy thought.

Prussia became bored with the conversation, and returned to his seat. Italy followed suit and whirled around, to go get his pasta. Just as he finally made it to the Italian buffet, the school bell rang to indicate that lunch was over. The windows to the buffets slammed shut, and students filed out the cafeteria. Italy sighed, "Darn it…"

Germany walked to Italy and patted him on the head, "It'll be okay, so let's go." Italy looked up at Germany, small tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. Germany wasn't very good at comforting people, so he did his best, "Don't you want to see the rest of the school?" Germany asked.

"I guess, so" Italy sniffed.

"So let's go see your new locker." Germany and Italy left the cafeteria, with Italy feeling slightly better.

* * *

**Hungary: Still no romance! *waves frying pan* D:**

**Kagaya: *flinches* Okay, okay! Next chapter I promise!**

**Hungary: I'm sorry readers... you'll have to wait till next chapter!**

**Kagaya: Yeah Hungary will make her appearance!**

**Hungary: And I will help Germany and Italy relationship move along!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: see u next chapter!**


	3. Accidental Kisses and Blackmail

**Kagaya: Sorry for the late update, testing was going on, but now it's over!**

**Hungary: We actually _both_ wrote this fic! I hope you like the romance in it! ^^**

**Kagaya: What romance?**

**Hungary: Well, It's more of an accident than actual romance...**

**Kagaya: I thought so.**

**Hungary: *not really a good spoiler* blackmail is evident**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Germany walked to Italy's locker and pointed to it. "This is mine, Germany?" Italy blurted happily. Germany nodded and step back, letting Italy open it. It already contained textbooks, school supplies, and workbooks. Plus it was nice, neat and organized. "Whomever did this is very kind, I wish I could thank them." Italy admitted absently as he checked his class schedule. Germany blushed a bit, he was the one who put everything in the locker, but he was a modest boy, and kept that little known fact to himself.

He watched as the auburn haired boy grabbed a textbook and placed it on the floor, then he started grabbing notebooks and mechanical pencils. Italy unintentionally slammed the locker shut, and turned around. He was about to tell Germany that he was ready to go, but he tripped over the unattended textbook on the floor. "Oh no! Not again!" Italy exclaimed as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Germany immediately took action, "Feliciano!"

Italy _did_ fall, but not onto the floor, he fell onto something, but his eyes were closed and he had no idea what was beneath him. The good news was that Italy wasn't hurt, or at least his body wasn't in any pain. But he did feel something soft, on his lips. Italy slowly opened his eyes, and peered into Germany's closed ones. A deep red blush spread across his face when he found himself in a compromising position. He was kissing Germany!

'CLICK'

Italy got off the unconscious Germany, and searched the empty hallway for the location of the camera shutter sound. He scanned briskly, looking from one side to the other. Italy finally spotted the photographer, it was a girl peeking out the bathroom. She had long brown sandy hair, with sparkling green eyes (from what she had just witnessed) and also a slight nosebleed (also because of what she had just witnessed.) Italy stared at her in shock, while she stared at him in complete awe. After coming back to reality, the girl blurted quickly, "Don't mind me please continue!" She started lining up another shot.

After Italy recovered from his initial shock he screamed, "Ve~ Help me! Germany's unconscious, and I don't know what to do!" Tears started appearing in the corner of his eyes, Italy was very flustered. The girl smiled a cat smile and took more pictures, "Kya! You're the perfect uke! Teehee!" She stopped taking photos for a minute and thought for a second, "The perfect uke…" She smiled slyly, "I'll help you! But we have to take him to my club room!"

Italy smiled in relief, "I'll do anything in return if you help me!" The girl smiled sweetly, but a glint in her eye was present, "Okay, but he looks pretty heavy, so we'll have to drag him there!" Italy grabbed one of Germany's arms, and the girl got the other, and they both dragged the unconscious Germany to the club room, the mysterious girl leading the way.

* * *

_IN THE CLUB ROOM_

"He's out cold." The girl said. "What happened?" Italy blushed not wanting to explain, the girl resisted the urge to take the picture. "Er, I haven't introduced myself yet." The girl realized as she went to go get some tissue for her nose. "I'm Hungary, the president of the YM Club. And you are?" Italy tried to suppress the still present blush and smiled warmly, "My name is Feli- ah! I mean uh, Italy!" Hungary laughed, "You're new aren't you? That's great!" Germany stirred a bit. Italy looked at him, and frantically searched for a place to hide. He chose a teacher's desk, and hid under it.

Hungary quickly followed, but she didn't hide, she bent down to where Italy was and whispered, "I have to tell you this before he wakes up, Germany probably doesn't know about the kiss, since he was unconscious, so relax about that." Hungary smiled sweetly, "You did say that you would do anything in return right?" Italy nodded his head. She continued her sweet smiles, "I want you to be a model in my Yaoi Model Club!" Italy paled, he didn't like the sound of that. Hungary got in his face, "Come on it'll be fun!" It won't be anything too intimate! I promise!" She grasped his hand, "Italy, you are the embodiment of the perfect uke!" Her eyes were shining, brimming with ultimate happiness. Italy on the other hand had no idea what yaoi was, and felt very intimidated.

Hungary got up and walked over to Germany, she nonchalantly lifted his shirt up, and saw his abs. "Six pack! Perfect!" she thought to herself. Hungary quickly flipped the shirt back down, and walked over to the box of tissues. Italy was peeking over the desk, and saw what Hungary had done, he blushed again and returned to his hiding place, under the desk. He kept playing the scene over and over again in his head. "Italy!" Hungary whispered, suddenly appearing next to him. "Yipe!" Italy shrieked. "Germany will be your seme, but only if you agree to be in the club!"

Italy was about to decline when Hungary said something that made him almost pass out. "If you decline I'll show Germany about the little kissy moment you had!" Italy looked absolutely shocked! "Blackmail! This is blackmail!" Italy screamed in his head. He sighed, "Ve~ I'll do it." Hungary yanked Italy from under the desk and put her hands on his shoulders. "I appreciate your non- forced consent! Now please disrobe and put on this dress!" Italy backed away slowly, while Hungary inched closer slowly. He screamed and ran around the small room saying, "Help me! Germany! Wake up!"

Hungary caught Italy and started to take off his shirt. Italy squirmed and tried to get away, but it was hopeless, because Hungary's determination was on full blast. As soon as Hungary had Italy's pants off, and the dress halfway on, a girl walked into the club room. "Hungary are you here?" Hungary smirked at the girl (who was her assistant) and Italy looked at her mortified.

* * *

**Hungary: Mwee hee hee! I certainly helped their relationship didn't I?**

**Kagaya: *sighs* Hungary! Didn't I tell you NOT to play with Italy's body?**

**Hungary: You would have too!**

**Kagaya: ...**

**Hungary: I knew it!**

**Kagaya: Guess who's the surprise assistant!**

**Hungary: You'll never guess the country!**

**Kagaya: Oh yeah, just wait what happens when Lovi and Antonio show up!**

**Hungary: *_* do I help hook them up too!**

**Kagaya: Uh, no Hungary, I'm sure they'll work something out...**

**Hungary and Kagaya: See you next chapter!**


	4. The Mysterious Assistant Appears!

**Kagaya: Hello again, and here's chapter 4!**

**Hungary: We reveal my assistant today! Did you guys guess who she is!**

**Kagaya: Are we going to be nice to Italy and Germany today, Hungary?**

**Hungary: Maybe...**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The girl looked at Hungary with a blank stare on her face. Hungary stared back with gleaming eyes, "My dear assistant Kagaya, (surprise!) I would appreciate your help right about now!" Kagaya looked at Italy who was whimpering, his eyes wide, and a blush across his face. Kagaya rushed to Hungary's side and released her grip of Italy. Italy in turn looked at the girl in pure happiness. Kagaya stood in front of Italy in a protective manner.

She sighed, Kagaya was a short girl (shorter than Hungary) with brown skin and short black hair that stopped at just at the nape of her neck. "Hungary, you know that if your fangirl emotions get out of hand you could pass out from loss of blood don't you?" Hungary stared at her assistant, "Your fangirl side is worse than mine! And have you taken a close look at Italy yet?" she retorted. Then she stormed over to Kagaya and turned her around to face Italy.

Italy was crying a bit, the dress about to slide off his shoulders. Kagaya eyes widened, "Oh…my…gosh." Kagaya whipped out her camera and started taking loads of pictures. She turned to Hungary, "He's perfect! Where did you find him!" continued taking pictures until Hungary walked out the door dragging Kagaya with her. "Ve?" Italy said confused as the door shut.

"President you're a genius! How did you find a perfect uke like him?" Kagaya whispered.

"A-ha! So you noticed too my dear assistant? Now you understand my motive?" Hungary declared quietly.

"But we need a seme for someone like him! But who?"

"Don't worry I've already found someone who's absolutely perfect!"

"Who?"

Hungary retrieved her camera and showed the lovely picture she took of Italy and Germany a while ago. Kagaya observed the picture, and squealed. "W-Where can we find him, Hungary?" Hungary gave her assistant an 'are you serious?' face. "He was laying on that table inside the clubroom." Kagaya blinked, "Oh, but he was awfully quiet." Hungary froze for a second, then ran into the club room. "I forgot he was unconscious!" she told Kagaya. The assistant followed Hungary inside, Italy was sitting in a chair, with the dress still on, (he has no idea how to take it off, it was very complicated) staring at the knocked out Germany.

"How do we wake up Germany? Will he wake up again?" Italy asked, worried. Kagaya told Italy and Hungary to step forward. Her voice got serious and commanding, "Okay, we have to do this quick! If we don't he'll be out for the whole day! Italy! Pinch Germany's his nose!" Italy hesitated, then did as he was told when the assistant hissed. Kagaya covered Germany's mouth. "Now we wait…" Kagaya said. They waited for about 2 minutes. "How long is it going to take?" Italy asked. "Dunno." Kagaya answered. "But he can hold his breath for a pretty long time."

Germany's face drained in color, and he looked like he was going to slip into a coma. "Okay, now let go!" Kagaya commanded. She and Italy let go of Germany. He immediately sat up and started sputtering and gagging for air. Italy watched in happiness, while the two fangirls smiled slyly. Germany opened his eyes and looked around the room, and the first thing he saw was Italy in a dress. The two girls quickly hid to see how the story would unfold.

Italy smiled at Germany, his innocent eyes, and happy aura was almost tangible enough to see. Germany (not knowing whether he was dreaming or not) couldn't take his eyes off Italy. Truth be told, he thought Italy looked adorable. "Wait adorable?" Germany wondered to himself. He tried to get the thought out of his head. Then Germany remembered that Italy had tripped and fallen, and he caught him, but then everything went black. "Um, so Italy, are you okay?" Germany inquired.

"Ve? Yes, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."

"About what? Did something happen while I was passed out?"

Italy stumbled over his words, "W-well nothing happened b-between you and me… I mean, um well." Italy covered his face with his hands. Germany raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was satisfied with the answer that he was given.

"One more thing, Italy." Germany continued. Italy peeked out from behind his hands. "How did I get in here?"

Italy opened his mouth, but couldn't formulate any words. Hungary and Kagaya saw that it was apparent that absolutely nothing was going to happen, so they emerged from their hiding places. "I can answer that." Hungary interrupted. Germany turned around to meet her. She smiled at him, "Poor Italy was so flustered about his friend being passed out on the floor, he didn't know what to do. So he asked me to help, and I did without any hesitation. And what's more, Italy said he'd anything in return."

Kagaya walked behind Italy, and put her hands on his shoulders, "So until further notice, Italy is our property." Italy felt a chill go down his spine. He's _their _property now? Germany's face became slightly irritated, "Wait, you can't do that! It's against school policy, right?" Hungary put her hands on her hips haughtily (almost identical to Prussia) and laughed, "It's not against school policy because, the headmaster doesn't think that there would be _any_ student that would do something like this!"

"And that is exactly why we do this!" Kagaya and Hungary said in unison.

Germany was at a loss for words. He was a school representative, and knew the school rules backwards and forwards, but he realized that there was nothing in the rulebook that even pertained to something like this! Hungary slapped Germany on the back, pulling him out of a daze, "Don't worry my dear Germany, you're our property too! When Italy signed up, you signed up as well!" Hungary grabbed her trademark frying pan out of thin air, "You won't refuse correct?"

"That frying pan won't hurt that bad." Germany stated fearlessly.

"Probably not, but what about Italy!" Hungary nodded at Kagaya. The assistant pushed Italy towards Germany, and Italy crashed into him. "Ve…" Italy whined. Kagaya (using her superior photography skills) quickly captured the picture. Hungary smiled, "Good work assistant." Hungary started pacing the floor. "Now Germany, you wouldn't like it if that photo just happened to start floating around the school would you?" She smile a sugary smile. Germany was in a corner, he didn't want to give up, it was against everything he stood for. But he certainly want that photo around the school.

Germany sighed in defeat, "Fine, just tell me what you us to do." Hungary and Kagaya looked at each other and smiled fangirl smiles. "Assistant!" Hungary said. Kagaya stepped forward and handed them each a schedule, then stepped back to Hungary's side. "You guys will report to us everyday at 3:15 p.m everyday. And stay until 5:00. Do not tell anyone about this. That's all you need to know for now." Kagaya instructed, then she checked her phone's time. "As of now it is 3:00, since we kept you for so long, you are dismissed for the day, have a nice evening!" Italy piped up, "W-wait! Don't I need to change back into my clothes?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kagaya said absently. She retrieved his uniform, and handed it to him. Italy changed back quickly, not bothered by the girls that were present. Germany pushed Italy out the door and they started walking to the main door, that lead to the exit.

* * *

_Outside the School_

"Today was an eventful first day, Germany!" Italy blurted. They were sitting on the front steps of the school.

"Yeah, eventful." Germany replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I like this school Germany, it's full of many different people. Don't you?"

"Yeah it's pretty nice when you really think about it." Germany smiled genuinely again.

Italy looked wistfully at the sky, "Such a clear blue sky, it's beautiful. AH! The time! I'm sorry Germany I have to get home!" Italy ran out the school gates, "I'll see you tomorrow Germany!" Italy called waving. Germany waved back, and smiled. "This is going to be a heck of a school year." Germany told himself.

* * *

**Kagaya: Agh! Germany! You should have walked Italy home!**

**Hungary: I could do something about it!**

**Kagaya: We should do something about it!**

**Hungary: Oh yeah, Germany and Italy are going to do some fanmail! If you have any questions about anything just post it when you review!**

**Kagaya: The questions will be addressed at the beginning of each chapter!**

**Hungary: Or maybe at the end of each chapter...**

**Kagaya: Speaking of chapters, I forgot to mention, Lovi goes to UN High too. Sorry...**

**Hungary: He's older than Feli of course, so he's in a higher grade.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: See you next chapter! ^^**


	5. Welcome to School! The YM Club!

**Kagaya: I am so sorry for the late update!**

**Hungary: There was a lot of stuff going on this whole week!**

**Kagaya: But now we have the new chapter!**

**Hungary: I hope you're not too mad at us are you?**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter of United Nations High!**

* * *

"Romano! You have to wake up, it's time for school!" an already dressed and ready to go Feliciano yelled at his still sleeping brother. Lovino put a pillow over his head, trying to drown out his little brother's words.

"Come on _fratello_, you don't want to be late do you?" Feliciano persuaded.

"You can call me Lovino at home you know, and I'm not going any place where that idiot Spain is!" Lovino yelled from under the pillow. Feliciano stopped at this.

"Spain…" Feliciano thought trying to remember the boy's face. Then he heard the familiar voice ringing in his mind, "_Need help amigo…?"_

"I know Spain, I met him yesterday! He's very ni-" Feliciano began.

"You actually talked to that jerk? When?" Lovino interrupted, jumping out of bed, and grasping the collar of Feliciano's uniform.

"Uh, y-yeah, during lunch Lovino, so c-could you please let go?" Feliciano asked quietly. Lovino dropped the collar and stormed toward his closet, he opened the door, snatched his uniform, and got dressed. Lovino sighed, "Did he say anything weird?" Lovino mumbled.

"Ve~ no I just tripped over his foot and fell on my face (I was trying to get pasta), then he offered to help me up."

"He tripped you?" Lovino said firmly, but quietly.

"No _fratello_! I tripped over _him_!" Feliciano corrected.

"I'll kill him…" Lovino grumbled, not listening to his brother.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Italy replied.

"Just wait till we get to school." Lovino promised.

* * *

_At United Nations High_

"Germany!~" Italy said when he spotted him. Germany looked up and waved. Italy was about to run to him until Romano grabbed him and half whispered, half yelled in Italy's ear, "You're friends with that macho potato?" Italy looked confused. "Germany! Why are you friends with Germany?" Italy smiled, "He's my escort for the week _fratello_!" Romano looked shocked, "When did this happen!" he yelled angrily. "Yesterday." Italy answered.

Suddenly the school bell rung. "We'll discuss this later, right now I have to get to class. Romano told Italy, ending their conversation. Romano whipped around and ran into someone. He stepped back, rubbing his nose, "Hey watch where you're going you idiot!" Romano looked up, it was Spain. "Lovi!" Spain exclaimed glomping Romano. Spain rested his head on top of Romano's, the he spotted Italy, "Good morning Italy! Is Lovi your brother?"

Romano squirmed out of Spain's grasp, "It's Romano you jerk! What the heck do you want so early in the school day?"

"Just wanted to say good morning Lovi. Is that so wrong?" Spain questioned.

"Stop calling me Lovi! Just say good morning instead of attacking me!" Romano yelled back.

Spain sighed in defeat, "I'll do my best." He started walking away, but then stooped down to Romano's ear, and whispered so low that they were the only two who could hear, "But you know I just can't stay away. Romano blushed slightly.

"Would you stop saying weird things you stupid jerk!" Romano called as Spain ran away, wanting to avoid getting hit by Romano's flailing fists.

_Italy and Germany, Homeroom_

Italy sat behind Germany in class, which was very convenient. It was 8:15, and the bell rang. Their teacher walked out the classroom, (at UN High, the teachers changed classes, not the students) and in came Ms. Europe (the teachers were given the names of continents) who taught math. Italy retrieved his textbooks from his locker, without anything going wrong like what happened yesterday. Ms. Europe was a very kind teacher, she was average-sized with long brown hair that stopped at her waist, and small round glasses, who was happy to see a new face in the class. She even helped him understand math a little better, because usually he was a lost cause.

Unfortunately, Ms. Europe had to teach the rest of the class, so she assigned Germany to help him with the rest of the assignment.

"Germany~ I don't get this one." Italy whined. Germany was done with his work, and he turned around to face him.

"Which one?" Germany asked scanning his paper.

"Ve~ Problem 13."

Germany studied the problem a bit before explaining. "Okay, see this formula here?"

"Mmhmm."

"Plug it in to the equation, then tell me what you got for an answer."

Italy did as he was told, "The answer is x= 35. Right?"

"That's correct." Germany said, slightly astonished.

"You're a great teacher Germany! That one was super difficult!"

"Thank you, Italy." Germany smiled.

"Now would you be so kind as to help me with the rest?" Italy asked shyly.

Germany sighed. "Fine, just try to keep up."

* * *

_In the Cafeteria_

"Pasta! You will be mine today!" Italy declared triumphantly. He sped over to the Italian buffet, carefully watching every step he took. He got to the food, then realized he forgot to grab a plate. He turned around to get one, someone held a plate out to him. It was someone he hadn't seen before, he had thick black eyebrows, that oddly contrasted with his hair, which was blond.

"Thank you, um…" Italy started, taking the plate.

"England, student council president, you must be the new guy Italy, Hungary's told me about you."

"Ve? You know Hungary? How?" Italy questioned.

England shuddered, "I'd rather not say, just that her and her accomplice Kagaya, usually _requires_ my assistance."

"Hey England! You wanna sit together" A boy called running up to him, he wore a brown bomber jacket, he had sandy blond hair, and glasses, as well as a stray hair on top of his head.

"America you git! You shouldn't yell in the cafeteria!" England scolded.

America looked confused, "Well we are in the lunchroom after all, and it sure isn't quiet in here, you wouldn't have heard me if I talked normally."

England couldn't refute that statement, but being the _tsundere_ that he was, he wouldn't just let it go, "That doesn't mean anything! You could have just waited till you walked up to me, instead of yelling like an idiot!"

They continued to argue, forgetting about Italy. So Italy got his pasta, and sauntered away to join Germany at a table.

"Hey Germany, is the President always like this?" Italy whispered to him.

"Nope, only around America. _He_ says that America irritates him to no end, but the rest of the student council thinks otherwise, because they've been friends for a very long time. Or so I've heard."

Italy twirled his pasta with his fork, then ate a forkful of it. "This is the second best pasta I've ever tasted!" he thought to himself. (The first was his own, though he wasn't trying to brag.)

"Germany! You've got to taste this!" Italy blurted.

"Taste what?" Germany asked looking up from his lunch.

"This pasta!" Italy smiled as he stuck a forkful in the air. He hovered it in front of his mouth, "Say 'ah' Germany!"

Germany hesitated for a while, not sure whether to eat it or not. But Italy looked so happy, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth, blushing slightly.

'CLICK'

Germany snapped his eyes open and looked to the left, and what he saw before him was Kagaya, camera in hand.

"Good afternoon Germany, Italy." She stated nonchalantly.

Italy apparently ignored the picture that was just taken, "Hello Kagaya! Are you at lunch too?"

"Hn? No, this is my free period. Hungary and I split up to take pictures of our models in action."

Germany changed the subject, "Uh Kagaya I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Why _are_ you here? I mean Kagaya isn't the name of—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Kagaya said, smiling brightly, but Germany could seriously feel the aura of murderous intent.

"Er… Never mind." Germany admitted.

"Good! Don't forget about our deal! Also you'll meet our other models. Bye!" Kagaya got up and left just as mysteriously as she had come.

The bell rang, lunch was over.

_After school, YM Club Room_

* * *

Germany and Italy entered the clubroom, well Germany did, he had to drag Italy behind.

"Welcome!" Hungary exclaimed. The two boys spotted the others that they would be working with, they were some very familiar faces.

"These are the people who were also um… _asked_ to be in the club; America, England, Romano, Spain, Austria, and Prussia."

"Fratello! You didn't tell me that you were in it too!" Italy frowned, feeling slightly hurt.

"I didn't _want _to be here, and I still don't. I was blackmailed, and I'd rather keep the photo that was taken a secret." Romano spat back.

Kagaya stared at Romano with the same slasher smile she had given Germany. "We would never force you into anything without some shred of consent. The photos we take are not to embarrass you, but to meet the demands of our clients."

All the models in the room looked confused. Hungary joined the conversation.

" Kagaya and I have extremely important jobs of keeping our customers happy, you don't think we do this for our own gain (sure we get to see it in real life but still) it is for the fellow fujoshi in our school. Also, we would love to raise enough money to go to Comiket in Japan."

"Didn't she say it wasn't for their own gain?" Everyone except for the two girls thought.

Kagaya clapped her hands once. "Enough of this! We have until 5:00 so it's time to get started! First things first! Germany and Italy you're up first! The others, you will go with Hungary for something separate!"

The models gulped audibly, swallowing their pride, and everyone followed Hungary out the door, everyone except for Germany and Italy of course. They closed the door behind them, and once outside, Hungary whispered the real plan.

"Okay boys, we're going to have to make them comfortable here, so let's all go out for smoothies for today, but rest assured, we will have pictures taken."

They groaned and left the school.

* * *

**Kagaya: Hoho! Should we right about what happens to the rest of the models?**

**Hungary: Or should we keep on with Germany and Italy!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: We need to know!**

**Kagaya: Maybe we could do both perspectives.**

**Hungary: Oh yeah, you have a three day weekend don't you?**

**Kagaya: Yep! NO school on Monday! Yay!**

**Hungary: We can probably get the next chapter over the weekend.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Tell us what you think! See you next chapter!**


	6. Germany and Italy's Assignment

**Kagaya and Hungary: It's us again!**

**Hungary: Today we'll be answering questions!**

**Kagaya: So let's begin!**

**Hungary: Okay, one our readers by the username of "_Akahata" _has a question for Germany!**

**Germany: Okay, what is it?**

**Kagaya: Akahata asked, "What would you do if you and Feli were alone in a sound proof room and Feli had no clothes on?**

**Germany: Uh well, I would probably try to find a way out, and let him wear the shirt I was wearing to cover up.**

**Hungary: *Sigh* I'm sorry Akahata-chan, he doesn't get the question. But I know what he _should_ do.**

**Germany: What?**

**Hungary: *whispers***

**Germany: *Stunned* Me and Feli!**

**Hungary: *smirks* Yep, It's what our readers will want, and you don't want to disappoint them do you?**

**Kagaya: Alright Germany, you can leave.**

**Germany: Right. *leaves quickly***

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_In the Clubroom_

Italy and Germany sat at a small circular table facing each other, with Kagaya standing in the middle. From what she saw, Italy and Germany were visibly tense, and the quiet atmosphere was starting to get heavy.

"Relax you two, nothing drastic is going to happen _today_." Kagaya said smiling. It was an actual genuine small.

Germany sighed in relief, but Italy on the other hand was still shaking like a leaf, he had come to not trust Hungary and Kagaya's smiles. It always led to something bad. Germany noticed this, and tried his best to make Italy relax, but nothing came out of it.

"This is the assignment for today, all you have to do is give me a profile of yourself. Now, who wants to go first?" Kagaya explained to them.

Italy beamed, "Ve~ I'll go first!"

"Alright, Italy, first question, what's your real name?"

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"Birthday?"

"March 17!"

"Grade?"

"1st year."

"Height?"

"172cm!"

"Favorite foods?"

"Um… Pasta, gelato, and pizza!"

"Favorite hobbies?"

"Cooking, painting, soccer, singing, and siestas!"

"One thing you can't live without?"

"That's a difficult question… my brother Romano and I guess pasta."

"Italy, that was more than one, but oh well, what's **one** thing that you do every day?

" I always take 3PM siestas!"

"Always?"

"Always."

"What's one thing absolutely no one knows about you?

Italy fidgeted a bit, "When I was really young, I was usually mistaken for a girl."

"Poor Ita-chan."

"Ve~ It wasn't all that bad, I got to do a lot of easy things, and people were extremely nice to me."

"I'm glad that worked to your (and our) advantage! Last question who was your first love?"

Italy blushed, scratched his cheek, and looked away, "Just a best friend that used to live in my old neighborhood many years ago."

"How sweet! Do you remember their name?" Kagaya inquired.

"No, unfortunately, I can't remember what any of my friends looked like, or the names. Only that when we played, we always had a great time together!"

Kagaya smiled, Italy thought she looked like a big sister right then. "I always love being with my friends and family, creating wonderful memories, things that we never hope to forget." Kagaya looked at her camera nostalgically, "I guess that's why I love taking pictures so much." She looked at Italy and Germany wistfully, "Don't you think?"

Italy and Germany blushed ever so slightly, this was definitely not the same person they met just the other day. Kagaya snapped out her trance, "Ah! Sorry about that, um Germany, it's your turn."

Germany gave his full attention to Kagaya. He was ready for any question she threw at him.

"Real name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Oh, Prussia's brother?"

Germany hesitated. "Yeah."

"Birthday?"

"February 9th."

"We have same birthday?"

"I guess so."

"Grade?"

"1st year."

"Height?"

"180cm."

"Favorite foods?"

"Potatoes, wurst, and German chocolate cake."

"How I love chocolate? But anyways, favorite hobbies?"

"Walking my dogs and cleaning."

"You should help me sometime…" Kagaya muttered silently.

"What?"

"Uh! N-nothing important! Um, what's one thing you can't live without?"

Germany looked up in thought, "I'm not sure, I really don't have an answer for that."

"That's fine, what's one thing you do every day?"

"Hmm… I'd say that everyday, I'd walk my dogs every morning before I leave."

"What's your dogs' names?"

"Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster."

"What's one things absolutely no one knows about you?"

"Well, I wouldn't tell him this, but I sort of look up to my brother, despite him being irresponsible."

Kagaya smiled, "I'll keep this a secret. Alright Germany, this is the last question, who was your first love?"

"There was this girl in my neighborhood that I use to hang out with. In the beginning, I chased her constantly, and I think she became afraid of me. But a while afterwards we became great friends, and just when everything was perfect, I had to move away."

"Was she cute?" Kagaya smirked.

Germany became flustered, "U-uh, if I described h-her in a word, it would probably be a-adorable."

"Alright, Germany I'm done interrogating you."

Just as Germany stood up, the door of the clubroom swung open, exposing the mound of corpses that were supposed to be the rest of the club. Italy swore he saw a few of their souls rising out of their bodies. Hungary hopped over them, ignoring their death-like state.

"So how'd everything go?" She asked.

"Everything went fine, I have their profiles now, so I guess we can all leave for the day." Kagaya replied, also ignoring the mound of corpses in the front door. The two continued their conversation, while Italy and Germany stared at the models in shock.

"_Fratello? _Are you alive?" Italy questioned worriedly.

Romano mumbled a strange string of words in response. Italy got scared and hid behind Germany.

"You guys can go home now! Good work today!" Hungary broadcasted.

The color returned to those lying on the floor, and they struggled to get up. Romano was the only one that remained laying on the floor, he had fallen asleep. Everyone else stumbled out the room, for the exception of Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany. Spain observed the sleeping Romano.

"How cute!" Spain commented, poking Romano's cheek. "Italy, don't worry about your brother, I'll drop Lovi off myself." With that, Spain hoisted Romano on his back and left the room.

"Lucky…" Italy said silently. He headed out the door when Germany stopped him.

"Uh, Italy, would you like to, walk home together?" Germany asked looking away.

"Really Germany? Sure let's go!" Italy exclaimed hugging him, his rebellious curl, bobbing as though mimicking his happinesss.

Germany sighed, and they both headed out the clubroom.

* * *

_In Front of Italy's house_

Just before Italy went inside his house, he asked Germany a question that he thought he wouldn't hear.

"Hey Germany, do you like me?"

Germany looked at Italy, Italy's eyes were full of curiosity, and Germany figured that he wouldn't stop staring if he didn't get an answer.

"Uh, yeah."

Italy grinned brightly, "I'm so happy!"

They said their farewells, and Italy slipped into his house. Germany walked down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he heard a voice in his head, "_Ludwig, we'll be friends forever right? Yay! I'm so happy!"_ It was the voice of his first love, a fuzzy picture of her appeared in his head. She kind of looked like Italy. Germany blinked, Italy _did_ say that people often mistook him for a girl. He blinked again, was Italy his childhood love?

* * *

**Kagaya: Ooh! Confusion!**

**Hungary: Hey what actually happened after I left with the others?**

**Kagaya: Nothing important... we just talked. What about you guys?**

**Hungary: Heheheh... A LOT.**

**Kagaya: To our dear readers, to give you a heads up, the next chapter will be a sidestory about what happened with Hungary and the rest of the club.**

**Hungary: Also, if you have any questions for anyone in the club, including Kagaya and I, just ask them in the reviews.**

**Kagaya: And, if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen in the sidestory, just post them.**

**Hungary: Keep it T or T+**

**Kagaya: Though we really don't mind M rated ideas.**

**Hungary: Yeah we really don't mind!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: See you in the sidestory!**


	7. United Nations High: Sidestory

**Kagaya: We are sooo sorry for the late update!**

**Hungary: That's why we made this one extra-long for you guys!**

**Kagaya: Oh yeah. It's Question time!**

**Hungary: Really? Who's it for today?**

**Kagaya: Um~ Oh! It's for you President!**

**Hungary: Really? Let me hear it!**

**Kagaya: Okay um, it's from on of our readers named _Shinigami-cat._**

**Hungary: Alright.**

**Kagaya: Shinigami-cat asks, when did you becom a yaoi fangirl? *gulps* uh-oh.**

**Hungary: Heehee! I think it was when I was in my second year of middle school when this boy named Kiku Honda introduced me to anime, then I accidentally found out about yaoi when I was reading and watching various things. I just couldn't keep myself away from it ever since then! But it's progressed so far that I wanted to have a club. So I made one in my first year in high school! The End!**

**Kagaya: I remember when you recruited me to be your assisstant, some funny stuff happened.**

**Hungary: I remember that!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy the sidestory!**

* * *

Hungary led the rest of the boys to a shop, the sign read,_ Merry Moe Maid Café._ They went into the empty café shop, the first thing they saw were a group of girls in maid costumes huddled over one table, looking at some sort of scrapbook. Everytime they turned to another page, they all squealed with delight. Hungary spotted a bell to the right of her, on a counter. She tapped it 4 times lightly.

The girls looked at the location of the sound, their eyes wide, they were caught! Then they took a good look at Hungary, realized it was her, and sighed heavily. A girl, that looked like she was in high school (like everyone else) strolled over to Hungary. She was tall, with jet-black hair, so black that it looked blue in the sunlight. She also had a small fang protruding from the left side of her mouth.

"Yo, Hungary! We closed up shop for ya! And I see you finally brought the rest of your club! You ready to start taking pictures?" She yelled.

Prussia got confused and piped up, "Oi Hungary! You said we were going out for smoothies! What's this about taking pictures? Are you tricking us, because if you are, that's totally not awesome."

"I don't mind taking some with Lovi." Spain interjected, looking at Prussia. He wrapped is arms around Romano for emphasis.

"I told you no to call me Lovi at school! And let me go!" Romano roared, trying to escape.

This just made Spain hold on tighter, "We're not at school, so what's the problem Lovi?" Spain replied.

"Enough with the lovers' quarrel you two, we need to get to work!" Hungary interrupted before Romano got a chance to yell at him. "Okay, pair up with your partners and sit at one of these three tables, I will give you further instructions when you do so.

The 6 boys did as they were told, and sat with their respective partners; America with England, Romano with Spain, and Austria with Prussia. Hungary stood on top of an empty table, waiting for everything to be silent, when that happened she gave instructions.

"Alright boys, we have approximately 1 hour and 55 minutes to take 24 good pictures. With the help of my dear friends from the café, we might be able to get some sundaes at day's end. So, Kyo if you will please hand out the task to the boys." Hungary gestured to the girl with the fang.

Kyo gave the papers out, they picked it up, and Hungary read its contents.

"Listen carefully, I will only say this once, anyone who refuses to take a picture, will be punished with this!" She took out one of those joy-buzzer toys.

Prussia stifled a laugh, "Something that un-awesome, won't even affect me!"

Hungary's eyes glinted, "Would you like to bet on it?"

Prussia's eyes did the same, "Of course."

They stared each other down for a while, trying to size each other up.

"Put 'er there Prussia!" Hungary commanded, sticking out her hand with the joy-buzzer attached to it.

Prussia grabbed her hand, and the moment hid did his body lit up like a Christmas tree. England and America swear that they saw the little bolts of electricity phasing in and out of his body. Prussia hit the ground with a thud, his vision black.

"That's 100 volts of electricity boys." Hungary bragged. "So I suggest that you follow absolutely **everything** I say unless you want to end up like Prussia here, got it?"

The guys nodded their heads in fear.

"So!" Hungary continued, now in her normal manner of speaking. "You guys will take pictures in pairs that's basically what the paper is saying. The first pair will be…hmm, America and England, you've been here the longest so I guess you guys will be first."

America and England slid back their chairs and followed Hungary to a secluded room, with a window that was covered by a black screen.

_In the Room, Hungary, America, and England_

"First picture is going to be of you two playing the pocky game!" Hungary pulled out a box of chocolate pocky.

America and England exchanged confused stares, "What's that?" they asked in unison.

Hungary was happy to explain, "Well I could tell you, but I'll show you instead. America, put this pocky stick in your mouth."

"Alright." He said letting her put the stick in his mouth. "What now?"

"England put the other side in your mouth!" Hungary instructed, her eyes becoming wild (her fangirl side was awakening.)

"W-w-wait a minute! I don't like the pocky game! Let's do something else!" England protested.

"My dear England, are you defying me?" Hungary inquired. "If so, we can always do something else, but you'll have to shake on it." She raised he hand to show the joy-buzzer that took down Prussia. England spotted little bolts electricity running through it again.

England shuddered just remembering it, "Fine… come over here America so we can just get it over with."

America smiled with the stick in his mouth, and walked toward England. England in turn opened his mouth slightly, his face dusted pink, and bit onto it.

Hungary took the picture. "See. Part 1 wasn't so bad was it?" she blurted. "Now then, part 2 is to finish the pocky without breaking it!" she ordered. "You have 10 seconds, GO!"

America immediately took action, he grabbed England's upper arms and gave him a chaste kiss. Pocky problem= solved. Hungary captured the moment, just before she sighed in ecstasy and passed out.

"Just as planned." America smirked, as he looked at the fallen fangirl.

England glared daggers at America, his face a deep red, "What the heck was that for you git!" He wiped his mouth as if to remove the evidence.

America licked the excess chocolate from the side of his mouth. "What? You didn't like it?" he asked sarcastically.

England couldn't look him in the eyes, "I-it I-uh, y-you—" He gained some kind of confidence. "You should've asked me idiot!"

America got closer to England, his forehead against England's. "Can I kiss you?"

England entangled their hands, "I guess."

America gave him a soft sweet kiss. They didn't notice it, but Hungary was secretly taking pictures,

"Hehehe, just as planned huh?" she said getting up.

"Hungary, you're okay!" England exclaimed breathlessly.

"I'll let you off the hook America for planning all this, because it was pretty clever. You guys can go." Hungary smiled.

The three left the room, England was blushing, America had his usual oblivious smile, and Hungary was looking through the pictures she had just taken.

"Spain! Romano! You guys are next!" Hungary yelled from the doorway.

Romano looked up from the dessert he was eating, his face was a mess, "I'm not done eating, yet! Also, I wanna go last!" he proclaimed.

Spain sighed from across the table, "You're such a messy eater Lovi." He took napkin from off the table and wiped around his mouth.

"I could've done that myself, you jerk." Romano grumbled.

Spain ignored the nickname and grinned, "Now that you're all clean let's go!" he grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him into the closet. Hungary closed the door, and locked it. She knew Romano would be one to try and escape.

"Put on this maid outfit Romano! Right now!" Hungary ordered.

Romano looked at the dress, it was a frilly pink maid dress with a huge white ribbon in the back, the ends of the ribbon almost reached the floor. It wasn't that bad except for one thing, it was really short. He crossed his arms in to an 'X' position. "There is absolutely no way in this lifetime or any other that I would ever be caught dead or alive in a dress under no circumstances whatsoever!" Romano announced firmly.

"Why not, Lovi? You'd look so cute in it!" Spain chimed.

"Men aren't cute, stupid." Romano retorted, glowering at him.

"Romano~." Hungary sang, a dark aura hanging over her, "Come here~."

Romano paled, he was stubborn, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He hesitated for a moment then took a couple steps forward,

"Put. It. On." She demanded.

"Tch. F-fine." Romano tried to play it off like Hungary **wasn't** scaring the crap out if him.

He took the frilly dress and changed quickly, but only because of one reason, both Hungary and Spain's hands were getting twitchy. He observed himself, and was right about two things, one: the white ribbon around his waist did reach the floor, and two: the dress didn't even go past his knees.

"This thing is too short!" Romano yelled.

"Here, then put on these knee socks." Hungary held them out to Romano.

Romano didn't know how that would help, but he just put them on without question.

Hungary lined up a shot for the picture, "Spain, you get behind me for a second, Romano, your first task is to look as cute and as innocent as possible!"

Romano looked at her blankly, what the heck was that supposed to mean? First of all he wasn't cute, and secondly, how do you make yourself look innocent?

Spain whispered to Hungary, "I don't think he knows what you mean. But I think I can do something to help."

"Whatever it takes!" Hungary whispered back.

Spain walked behind Lovi and grabbed his wrists with one hand, then raised them over his head.

"H-hey, what the heck are you doing, jerk! Let go of me!" Romano protested, thrashing around wildly.

With his free hand, Spain twirled Romano's rebellious curl. Romano shut up quick, and stopped thrashing about. His yelling was replaced with small moans. His face was as red as the tomatoes he loved dearly.

"Stop~ you jerk…idiot…let go, you pervert." Romano murmured breathlessly. His legs gave out on him and he sank to the floor in a shojo style pose (his knees were apart, with his hands between his legs.)

Spain let go, and returned to Hungary's side. His job was done. Romano's eyes were glazed and he was in a trance, trying to recover from the incident that just befell him just a couple seconds ago. From Hungary's point of view, he honestly looked like a girl. She took a couple pictures, then lowered her camera.

Romano looked very weary, he was starting to sway back and forth. His breathing was uneven, there would be long drawn-out breaths, and then short pants. Spain immediately noticed that Romano was losing consciousness, he dropped to Romano's side and scooped him in his arms, bridal style.

"Lovi? Lovino! Can you here me? It's Antonio, say something will ya?" Spain shook Romano.

"Shut up, you stupid jerk." Romano replied quietly, then he closed his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Hungary asked, her voice full of concern.

Spain gave her one of his trademark smiles, "It's nothing really, little Lovi here was just overwhelmed. He'll be fine in a little while. It's nothing really." He looked down at Romano, he was snoring lightly. "But we should change him back into his uniform."

They both worked together putting the sleeping Romano's uniform back on.

"Since, Romano's out of commission, you guys are done." Hungary sighed.

Spain pulled Romano onto his back, and returned to their table, propping Romano in his lap, rather than his chair, the shorter boy's head rested on Spain's chest, the sleeping Romano still in a somewhat deep sleep.

Hungary was still in that secluded room, in her own little corner of woe. "I'm such a pushover…" she mumbled to herself. "Austria, Prussia! You guys are up!" Hungary called from the room.

At this point, Prussia had woken up, and was holding a conversation with the aristocrat across from him. Much to Austria's annoyance. Austria was glad to end the conversation, as it was idiotic, and mostly just unintelligible babbling.

"That was not awesome, Specs." Prussia mentioned when he caught on to what Austria was trying to do.

"Hm? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just answering Hungary's call." Austria countered, when they got through the door.

Hungary was still in her corner, chuckling and mumbling darkly to herself, looking through the 6 pictures she took today.

"Hey Hungary, we're here!" Prussia announced from the door.

She looked up at them in despair, "You two! Make out! Make out right now!" she sobbed.

"Hungary be reasonable!" Austria exclaimed.

"I am! I'm supposed to have at least 16 pictures by now and I don't even have half of that number! You guys are going to make up for it! If not so help me I will shock both of you into a coma!" Hungary whined and yelled. She stuck out her hand for emphasis.

Prussia didn't want to be to die, especially from something as un-awesome as being shocked by a novelty toy. But he didn't want to make out with the priss next to him. He was still somewhat skeptical about the relationship they were in.

Austria just stood there, his mouth agape. Prussia acted impulsively, he snatched the buzzer off her hand without shocking himself (surprisingly) then ran out the door of the room. Austria and Hungary followed him. Prussia looked around the café, everyone was gathered at one table, each of them taste-testing a sundae. Prussia tried to find somewhere to dispose of the lethal weapon he held.

When he saw that Hungary was after him, Prussia did the absolute first thing that came to mind. He stuck the buzzer in the sundae. Everything was still for a moment, but then the sundae started to electrify, and everyone around the table was electrified. The boys fell with a thud onto the floor, their brains probably fried.

Austria and Hungary exchanged looks then sighed, "That idiot." They said in unison.

"Are they dead?" Hungary whispered.

"I'll check." Austria volunteered.

He strode over to Prussia, and put two fingers on the wrist with the sundae in it. Yeah, that wasn't a smart move, the weapon crackled to life one last time, and shocked the brunette to the floor.

Hungary sighed, "Hopeless."

* * *

_Back at United Nations High_

Hungary swung the door of the club room open, showcasing the unconscious boys in the front door. She jumped over them, caring more about Kagaya's progress than the death-like state of her models.

"So how'd everything go?" She asked.

"Everything went fine, I have their profiles now, so I guess we can all leave for the day." Kagaya replied, also ignoring the mound of corpses in the front door. The two continued their conversation, while Italy and Germany stared at the models in shock.

"_Fratello? _Are you alive?" Italy questioned worriedly.

Romano mumbled a strange string of words in response. Italy got scared and hid behind Germany.

"You guys can go home now! Good work today!" Hungary broadcasted.

The color returned to those lying on the floor, and they struggled to get up. Romano was the only one that remained laying on the floor, he had fallen asleep. Everyone else stumbled out the room, for the exception of Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany. Spain observed the sleeping Romano.

"How cute!" Spain commented, poking Romano's cheek. "Italy, don't worry about your brother, I'll drop Lovi off myself." With that, Spain hoisted Romano on his back and left the room.

"Lucky…" Italy said silently. He headed out the door when Germany stopped him.

"Uh, Italy, would you like to, walk home together?" Germany asked looking away.

"Really Germany? Sure let's go!" Italy exclaimed hugging him, his rebellious curl, bobbing as though mimicking his happiness.

Germany sighed, and they both headed out the clubroom.

Kagaya and Hungary waved to everyone.

"Kagaya."

"Hm?"

"No more joy-buzzers okay?"

"Hn? Uh, okay president."

* * *

**Kagaya and Hungary: How was the sidestory!**

**Hungary: Sorry for all you PruAus lovers out there who didn't get to read any action.**

**Kagaya: But still, give it up for the Spamano and USUK! Whoo!**

**Hungary: Don't forget to post any questions you have in the reviews!**

**Kagaya: We're looking forward to them!**

**Hungary: Just a little bit of a spoiler, Finland and Sweden will have a little cameo next chapter!**

**Kagaya: And we'll get shy little Italy and Germany's relationship along.**

**Hungary: I promise you there will be a lot of confusion. For them, not you guys!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: We'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Explosions and Mixed Emotions

**Kagaya: Sorry for the late update, I started a fic called, How Italy Ended WWII, and I've been dreaming up ideas for the last couple of days**

**Hungary: Wha? You started one without me!**

**Kagaya: Sorry, sorry, but I want to do this one myself.**

**Hungary: Don't worry I understand, but there WILL be major penalties**

**Kagaya: *gulps and runs away***

**Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Morning, Germany's House_

Ludwig did **not** have a good night's sleep. His night was filled with memories of him and his childhood best friend and first love. After the third failed attempt of going back to sleep, he got up out of bed and went to his closet.

After rummaging for a while he came across what he was looking for, a small old looking white cardboard box, wrapped around with a thin worn piece of red string. He hadn't even looked in it until today. Ludwig removed the string with ease, as it was falling apart anyway, he also took away the lid, observing the bits of his childhood he tucked away.

There wasn't much in other than a couple dusty photos, and a small black hat with a gold band around the lower part of it. He picked up the hat and studied it, trying to remember about his younger years. Ludwig wasn't one to reminisce, he couldn't even remember how he spent his summer vacation. A picture fluttered out from under the hat, landing on its backside, and into the box. This one looked like it had actually been taken care of.

He saw names sloppily written on the back. He brought it closer to his face, wanting to get a better look, the words said this:

_**6/26 Feli V. and Ludwig B.**_

Ludwig blinked, then blinked again. He couldn't believe it, his first love had been Feliciano after all. Suddenly, his alarm went off, it was 7:15 a.m. Ludwig snapped out of his train of thought and he ran towards his closet. He meant to change his alarm to 6 am, because he needed to be at school by 7:30 for an early morning student council meeting, he _was_ the vice-president after all, and at UN High, VP was just as important as being president.

Ludwig threw on his uniform (which was out of character for him,) unconsciously grabbed the picture he found, stuffed it his council portfolio, grabbed his backpack, and sped down the sidewalk, not stopping for anything.

* * *

_UN High, Student Council Room_

"Does anyone object to having days where the cooking club makes desserts for lunch?" England asked the rest of the student council.

The room was silent, everyone liked the intricate designs in the cooking clubs desserts, and they like eating them even more. The silence was broken by the door of the council room being slammed open, and an exhausted Germany falling onto his knees and hands.

"I'm…here." He heaved out.

He was greeted by blank stares. Then, a small boy with blond hair and a somewhat droopy white hat stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry Germany I don't mean to laugh." He apologized.

"It's no problem… Finland." Germany responded

A taller boy sat next to Finland, he had an intimidating glare (he didn't mean to, he was just born that way.) The taller boy placed a hand on top of Finland's head.

"It's not nice t' laugh at someone's misfortune." He said somewhat menacingly.

Finland knew he wasn't trying to sound angry, that was just the way he spoke. He looked up at him, smiling, "I know, I know, Sweden. I didn't mean too."

"Ahem." England cut in. "So, as I was saying, there are not anyone who objects, right?

"Right." Sweden answered for the council.

"Alright." England concluded. "Oh I almost forgot, Finland, I need you to take this stack of papers to the main office." He motioned to the huge stack of papers on his desk.

Finland knew he couldn't carry it all by himself, the height of the papers actually surpassed his own, he stood up reluctantly, and picked up the stack. Finland staggered under the weight, he couldn't see the door, but he had been in the room so many times he knew where everything was by heart. That was one perk of being the secretary.

Sweden got up silently, and picked up the majority of the papers the secretary was holding.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Finland exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Coupl's hav' t' help each oth'r." Sweden replied in his thick accent, as he walking out the door.

"T-there you go again saying weird things! People might get the wrong idea!" Finland yelled, embarrassed, following him out the door.

Just as Germany finally got settled in his respective seat, which was right next to the president, the bell rang. England looked skyward at the nearby clock mounted on the opposite wall.

"Is it already time to go?" England mumbled to himself. "Well I guess there's nary a thing we can do about that, now can we? He said directing the sentence to the rest of the student council.

The student council members shook their heads.

"Well then! Meeting adjourned!" England announced.

* * *

_Science (Chemistry)_

"Carefully pour an eighth of this experimental element into the beaker." Mr. Africa stated.

Presently, Italy and Germany were in chemistry, and of course, they were lab partners. Despite Germany's protests, he let Italy do all the pouring of the powders and liquids into the beaker over the flame. So far he was doing well, mostly due to the fact that with the other ingredients all you had to do was to dump all the contents in the beaker, and nothing more.

Italy looked crestfallen, he was never good at measuring things that wasn't used in foods. Germany offered to measure it but Italy declined.

"I can do this, it's easy!" Italy told him, lying through his teeth. He held the test tube with a shaky hand, and dumped the experimental element inside the beaker.

After witnessing what Italy had done, Germany immediately stood up, knocking his chair over and commanded, "Everyone evacuate to the halls!"

No one disregarded Germany's statement, because: 1. He _was _the vice-president of the school, and 2. They loved to get out of class for absolutely no reason at all.

The class, and teacher quickly ran out the door. Everyone was safely outside, all except for Italy, who was still slightly dazed at all the commotion that was going on.

"Italy! Come here!" Germany ordered from the doorway.

Italy turned his head towards Germany slightly, he was obviously alarmed.

"G-G-Germany." Italy stuttered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

All of a sudden, the smoke from the beaker exploded in Italy's face. The abrupt movement of the smoke caused Italy to fall out of his chair. Germany ran to Italy, his arm snaked around Italy's back trying to support him. Italy coughed and gagged, trying to get rid of whatever kind of smoke got into his lungs. When he finally stopped, Italy felt a lot better. He looked at Germany with big brown eyes.

"I'm fine now. It was nothing Germany. I guess the effects weren't dangerous." Italy assured him.

"Alright, but don't scare me like that." Germany scolded.

Italy stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he tottered over to the doorway full of worried classmates, "I'm fine, I promise, and I'm very sorry Mr. Africa, I'll be more attentive next time!"

Italy beamed, "I'm very sorry for worrying you g—" He lost his center of balance, and fell to his knees, he was seeing double. Germany rushed over once again to check on his friend. From what he saw, Italy's bright eyes were now a dull and opaque brown.

He shook the boy, trying to keep him conscious, "Italy, try to fight it! Don't go to sleep! You might not wake up again!"

Before he passed out, Italy managed to utter a sentence, "I'm sorry, G-Germany."

* * *

_Nurse's Office_

When Italy finally regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes, all he heard were voices.

"Is Italy okay?"

That was Hungary's voice.

"The nurse said that he would wake up before school's over, but it's already past 3."

Italy's heart beat faster, and he thought that was weird. His heart never beat this fast when he heard Germany's voice before. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, the room was still spinning. Germany realized Italy's awakening, and spoke as gently as possible.

"How do you feel?"

Italy wouldn't, or rather he couldn't speak. It was like the smoke had coated his throat. Germany put his hands beside Italy's thighs, leaned over, and placed his forehead on the smaller boy's.

Icy blue met chocolate brown, and they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Italy's face heated up, they were so close to each other! Germany drew back and stood up.

"Well, you're somewhat warm. Wait here, I'll go get your things." Germany concluded.

He left the room, and started down the hallway, leaving Hungary and Italy alone. Italy was fidgeting, his heart stopped beating erratically, and his face went back to normal temperature; but that was only when Germany left the room. Italy didn't know what was wrong with him, but maybe Hungary would.

"Ve~ Hungary, can I tell you something?" Italy questioned.

Hungary looked up from her camera, "Of course, is something bothering you?"

Italy bobbed his head, "I-I think Germany is making me sick."

Hungary cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean by that?"

"W-well, before I was fully awake I heard you guys talking, and when I heard Germany's voice… m-my heartbeat sped up, and I felt really nervous, which was weird because that's never happened before. Also, when we touched foreheads, my face felt really hot. So I think he's making me sick." Italy stopped for a moment to wipe tears from out of his eyes.

"B-but, I don't want to have to stay away from Germany," Italy continued. "He's nice, and helps me a lot, and knows how to tie shoes, and he's very tall, and…and…and! Italy burst into tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me Hungary, but I don't want it to make Germany have to stay away from me!"

Hungary walked over to Italy's bedside, and placed a hand on Italy's head. "You're in love, Feliciano. That's it. Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

* * *

**Kagaya: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Hungary: Penalty!**

**Kagaya: Oh, uh, I understand Ms. President...**

**Hungary: Assistant! Our job is to help Italy!**

**Kagaya: Yes ma'am.**

**Hungary: Also our dear readers, when that smoke exploded into dear Italy's face, it actually was dangerous, well somewhat, you can explain it better Kagaya.**

**Kagaya: Um, alright? The smoke... well... how do I put this into words. It...sped up Italy's emotions.**

**Hungary: What?**

**Kagaya: Well actually, Italy already liked Germany a lot, but the smoke sped the process up, and now he loves Germany, he just didn't know it yet.**

**Hungary: Exactly! Italy loves Germany!**

**Kagaya: *Sigh* Don't act like you're the one who explained it.**

**Hungary: What was that?**

**Kagaya: Nothing, nothing.**

**Hungary and Kagaya: See you next chapter!**


	9. Confessions and A Missing Photo

**Kagaya and Hungary: We know! We know it's a late update! Gomenasai!**

**Hungary: But the new chapter is up! So enjoy!**

**Kagaya: Miss President, I believe that I should be leader of the YM Club now!**

**Hungary: And why it that _assistant?_**

**Kagaya: I was checking the reviews, and one of our readers by the name of _12UndyingSins _called me Kagaya-sama**

**Hungary: ...**

**Kagaya: Well? Well!**

**Hungary: Who owns the frying pan?**

**Kagaya: You do...**

**Hungary: Now what was the question?**

**Kagaya: Nevermind.**

**Hungary: *pats head* good girl**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Italy blinked, and blinked again, his eyes never leaving Hungary's. He was in love? With Germany? Italy thought about it a moment, trying to picture it. Hungary stared on, slightly worried, about how her statement might have affected his brain. The short haired brunette hugged his knees, trying to cover the blush that made its way to his face.

"Ve~ Um…Hungary, how are you going to help me?" Italy asked, twiddling his fingers.

Hungary put her index fingers to her temples, and closed her eyes, trying to think. Then she suddenly shrieked, and started to blush herself.

"My dear Italy, I've thought of something foolproof," she leaned down and whispered to Italy, "When Germany comes in, and asks you if you can walk by yourself (and I know he will) tell him you can, but then purposely trip and fall into his arms! Kya! It's the perfect scenario! Oh yeah, be as cute as possible when you apologize to him!"

"B-but, I don't want to lie to Germany! I'd bet he'd hate me for it!" Italy whined, "Trust me. He won't."

Before Italy could protest, Germany strode through the door, Italy's belongings in hand. He sat them down next to the door and returned to Italy's bedside.

"Here's your things Italy, including the homework for today," he said pointing to the backpack. "Since you're awake now, I'll walk you home. Can you stand?" Germany questioned.

Italy glanced over at Hungary, who gave him a look that said, 'Stick with the plan, and look cute!' Italy shifted his gaze back to Germany, he was still awaiting an answer.

"O-of course I can!" Italy blurted.

He slid out from other the covers, and placed his feet on the floor. Unfortunately for him, he stood up a little bit quicker than he should have, and a sharp pain went through his head. He got weak in the knees, and started to fall forward, but Germany caught him in the nick of time.

"You idiot, remember that you were unconscious just a while ago!" Germany scolded.

Italy winced, then looked up a him with big innocent puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Germany, I just didn't want you to worry about me!"

"Yes!" Hungary thought inwardly, Italy was a great actor!

_Wahh! I'm sorry Ludwig!_

Germany blinked, remembering Feliciano when he was little. He ruffled the brunette's head a bit.

"It's fine Feli, I'm not mad."

"Ve? How do you know that nickname, only one person called me 'Feli' but…" Italy's eyes and curl drooped, "But he moved away years ago."

Germany was caught! He had two options, tell the truth, and make things awkward, or make up a great lie, one that Italy could believe!

"I-uh…" Germany stammered.

Hungary leaned forward, in a chair she decided to sit in, waiting to see how her scheme would play right in front of her.

"I was about to call you Feliciano, but then I remembered at school we have to refer ourselves as countries, so I cut the name short to correct myself." Germany lied.

Hungary glared at Germany skeptically, she didn't know why, but she knew somehow that what he just told Italy, was a blatant, bald-faced lie. Hungary wasn't about to call him out on it, but it was truthful enough to Italy though, because he believed every word of it, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Italy sat down at the edge of the nurse's bed.

"Ve~ oh, okay Germany…um, can I ask a favor of you?" Italy asked, wanting to change the subject.

"If it's within reason, sure."

"Well, I don't understand most of the homework, so could you… tutor me?"

Germany thought for a minute, he wouldn't mind tutoring Italy, but he didn't think Italy's brother Romano wouldn't take kindly to the thought of him being in the house, or anywhere near it in fact. One time when he walked Italy home they were greeted by some men from the Italian Mafia, under Romano's request. Germany shuddered when he remembered how the men grabbed him, and pointed five guns to his head. Romano was a psycho when it came to people he didn't like.

"That's fine…but I'll tutor you at _my _house." Germany decided.

Italy concurred, "Ve~ I'll tell _fratello_ that I'll be late getting home!" He quickly got out his flip-phone, but Germany swiftly snatched out of his hand.

"T-that, won't be necessary, because what if…he's um taking a nap! You wouldn't want to disturb him right?" Germany tried to play this off with other (painfully obvious) lie.

Of course, Italy, once again believed every word without question. "That's true, _fratello_ doesn't like to be woken up anyone, or anything."

"Let's go Italy, before it starts to get dark." Germany told Italy as he picked up his and Italy's backpacks.

"Okay!" Italy exclaimed, standing up, his dizziness was completely gone.

"B-But Italy still can't walk! Can't you Italy?" Hungary intervened, giving Italy an intimidating stare.

"Oh that's right I can't!" Italy blurted too happily.

"Y-you should carry him home!" Hungary added. "You wouldn't want Italy to collapse in the middle of walking would you?"

Germany exchanged looks, was that really a good idea? Germany sighed and stooped to the floor, "Get on, Italy, so we can leave."

"B-b-but Germany you, I mean I can't, b-because well, I'm heavy and it'll be a strain on you, and…and, well then you wouldn't be able to tutor me properly, and ve~ then it'll carry over when you become an adult and an old man an you'll have all sorts of back pain! And I wouldn't want to be responsible hurting Germany in any way possible!" Italy fumbled trying to get to the point.

"Italy." Germany ordered.

The shorter boy was very reluctant at first, he eventually climbed onto his back, and buried his face in the back of his shirt, wanting to hide the redness of his face.

Germany got to his feet, and walked normally to their belongings, Italy was extremely light, the blonde concluded. The two boys said good-bye to Hungary and started out the door.

Germany walked into the hallway, passing the club room, where they heard various screams, some of anguish, some from shock, and they heard Kagaya, laughing maniacally. The two boys shuddered in unison, Germany somewhat glad that they didn't go to the YM Club today.

* * *

_Germany's House_

The walk home was torture for both Italy and Germany. Italy's heart kept feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest, he was so close to Germany it was killing him. Germany was mentally berating himself for lying to Italy about the whole nickname thing. He should've told him the truth, wait…he _will_him the truth, during the tutoring session.

As soon as Germany had his front door open, Italy slid down off the taller boy's back.

"I can walk the rest of the way." He said speaking to Germany sheepishly, his blush from earlier didn't disappear from his face.

"All right, follow me upstairs." Germany instructed shifting the weight of the backpacks around, not knowing that the picture of him and Italy when they were little fluttered out of his backpack, and under his living room table.

* * *

_Germany's Room_

From Italy's point of view, Germany's room was absolutely spotless, neat, and clean.

"Ve~ Everything's so sparkly!" Italy doted staring at the almost visible shiny diamonds of cleanliness around the bedroom.

Germany smiled inwardly, "It's not _that_ clean, Italy."

"It is! It really is! If they had a contest for the cleanest place in the whole entire universe," Italy flailed his arms around for emphasis. "You'd win and everything! Then you'd be on TV, and have your own TV show, and then…and then!"

"Italy, are you going to stare all night or do you want me to tutor you?" Germany inquired, interrupting Italy's monologue.

"Hm? Oh, I choose tutoring!" Italy answered, joining Germany, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, all of the homework spread around him.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Germany still hadn't told Italy _he_ was the Ludwig from all those years ago. He stared at the brunette across from him, he was doing his homework, (which he now understood, thanks to Germany) and was blissfully unaware that Germany was still staring at him.

"You can do this, Ludwig!" Germany yelled at himself. "Italy probably won't even hear you! Just say it and get it off your chest! Come on! Be a man!"

Italy looked up from his worksheet, a mechanical pencil resting on his lower lip. He realized that Germany was staring at him intently, and a slight blush crept upon his face.

"I-is there something wrong, Germany?"

Germany and Italy locked eyes, "I have um…something important to tell you, but promise me you won't laugh!"

Italy cocked his head to the side, smiling innocently, "I promise, if it's important."

Germany was quiet for a long moment, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then and reopened them. "Italy…I'm Ludwig, your childhood friend, and first love."

The pencil dropped slipped out of Italy's hand, hitting the carpet softly, his brown eyes wide, and brimming with tears.

"G-Germany y-you…" Italy stood up abruptly from where he was previously sitting. "YOU IDIOT! That's not funny, h-he moved away years ago! If you _were_ my childhood love, you would have the picture I gave him! That was my farewell gift!"

Italy wiped his eyes, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'll never forgive you!"

Germany sat there in shock. Italy had never insulted him before, and when he finally did, it stung, really badly. Italy thought he was lying? Why? Italy was too nice, too kind, and carefree, why would anybody lie to him? Germany got over his shock and realized, he _did_ have the picture!

The blonde searched his backpack frantically for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Shoot." Germany muttered under his breath, and he ran out of his bedroom to go catch Italy. He searched his whole house to see if Italy might be hiding somewhere. The brunette was nowhere to be found.

Germany sat down on the couch in his living room, elbows on legs, and head in hands. He sighed heavily, "I should've kept my mouth shut." When he stood up to return to his room, the glint of something shiny caught his eye. He stooped down to grab it, he found out a moment later that it was the photo he was looking for that Italy mentioned.

"Sure, I find it now."

* * *

_Italy's House_

Feliciano ran all the way to his house, not stopping event though his lungs felt like they were about to burst. He crumpled on the couch, still crying his eyes out.

Lovino stomped down the stairs (it was very late and he was trying to sleep) wanting his little brother to shut up so he can rest, but the caught sight of the scene.

His little brother was crying, and he now wanted to know why.

"Feliciano? What happened? Why are you crying? Tell me." Lovino demanded, his voice steely.

Italy tried his best to speak through the sobs, "G-ger- *hic* m-many… h-he lied *hic* to *hic* me.

"That potato jerk did something to you? Let me see your phone." Lovino told him.

Feliciano reluctantly got his phone out of his pocket, and handed it to Lovino. Lovino, in turn, retrieved the phone, and sent Germany a text message.

_You are dead potato jerk._

Germany was smart enough to know that wasn't Italy that just texted him that message.

* * *

**Kagaya: Germany's not going to die is he?**

**Hungary: Hmm...I've never written a death fic before.**

**Kagaya: Hungary!**

**Hungary: I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Still...**

**Kagaya: So anyways! What do you think will happen to Germany?**

**Hungary: Maybe Lovi will get France on him!**

**France: *appears* _Bonjour! _Did somebody call onii-chan?**

**Kagaya and Hungary: How did you get in here!**

**France: T'was the power of _amour_!**

**Hungary: I'll show you my power!**

***CLANG***

**Kagaya: Did you kill him?**

**Hungary: Sadly, no. He's only unconscious.**

**Kagaya: Should we help him?**

**Hungary: ...**

**Kagaya: President?**

**Hungary: ...**

**Kagaya: ...**

**Hungary: ...He'll be fine.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: See you next chapter!**

**Hungary: Okay now let's drag him into the closet and leave him!**

**Kagaya: Hungary don't!**


	10. Good Advice and Bad Plans

**Kagaya: Hello! Today we want to start out this chapter with a shout out!**

**Hungary: Alright here goes...*inhales* _Hetalia loves Prussia!_**

**Kagaya: We haven't forgotten that you asked us (in one of your many reviews) about being included in the story...like a guest star!**

**Hungary: See we're both in an odd paranormal state of mind...it's what every writer fears. A writer's block.**

**Kagaya: So...After this chapter we're having another sidestory (sorry readers don't be mad... the sidestory will be good! I promise!)**

**Hungary: So if you're in and still want to guest star just give us an okay...tell us what you want your personality to be like.**

**Kagaya: *spoiler* We were thinking something valentiney~**

**Hungary: Anyways, that the end of our little shoutout!**

**Kagaya: So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_United Nations High, Morning_

"It's all your fault you stupid potato!" Romano yelled at an already gloomy looking Germany.

"What?" he replied somewhat dazed.

"Don't what me macho potato, _you're_ the reason why my stupid little brother couldn't come to school today! He was up all night crying about you lying to him, and messing with his feelings, and guess what! He was such a nervous wreck when I got up this morning he couldn't even get out of bed without falling over! So I made him stay home, which I regret because he's probably dehydrated somewhere in the house, or passed out on the floor, and it's all your fault!"

Romano panted heavily when he was finished with his rant, after all, yelling took a lot of lung power (which, unfortunately for Germany, Romano had a lot of.)

"Lovi~ _Buenos dias_!" Spain called, snaking his arms around the angry little brunette, resting his head on Romano's.

"Darn it, Spain you jerk! I told you not to call me that at school, and let me go before I bite your arms off! I'm trying to tell this potato off, if you don't mind, you idiot!" Romano screeched, trying to escape Spain's morning hug.

Spain looked up at Germany, noticing him for the first time that morning.

"Hello Germany! Why is Lovi yelling at you?" Spain asked.

"He made Feliciano cry, that's why!" Romano screamed, still trying to free himself.

"He did what?" Spain muttered darkly, his usual happy tone became low, and something akin to a monster.

This made Romano stop cold, and Germany paled. Spain was scaring the crap out of both of them. Even Romano hadn't heard that kind of voice. The atmosphere became heavy, but it was soon lifted when the school bell rang, classes were starting.

"Oh! It's time to go, we don't want to be late to we Lovi?" Spain exclaimed, his obliviousness and carefree voice back to normal. He dragged Romano away, so they wouldn't be late.

"This isn't over!" Romano proclaimed from around the corner.

* * *

_United Nations High, Lunchroom_

Germany had a lot of time to think (his gloom dissipated throughout the classes), he knew one thing for sure, and that thing was that he needed to apologize to Italy, above all else. The problem was, he didn't know how. Germany couldn't text Italy, because he was aware that texting him an apology was the absolute worse thing he could possibly do.

The blonde boy sauntered into the cafeteria, trying to come up with other ideas. No wait…he needed advice, but from who. That's right, he could ask Belgium what he should do! She had always been a big sister figure to him. Lucky for him, she walked right past him, tray of food in hand.

"Belgium!" Germany said quickly, grabbing her arm.

"Nn? Germany, dear! How are you today?" She questioned happily, her cat smile appearing on her face.

"Conflicted. I need to ask you for some advice." Germany admitted.

"It must be serious if you're actually _asking_ me in person instead of calling, let's eat outside today, it's warm out."

Germany acquiesced, and followed Belgium to the roof of the school.

* * *

_Roof of the School_

"What should I do Belgium?" Germany asked ending his story.

Belgium, closed her eyes for a moment, in thought. She reopened them, and looked at Germany sadly.

"I'm sorry Germany dear, but I can't give you a straight out answer of what you _should_ do. I can only answer your question with a question. Well, you have the picture, yes? You also told me that you would apologize, but Germany, you haven't done anything wrong, love. You wanted to tell him the truth, but you were too straightforward (that's just you being you.) Germany dear, you want to tell Italy that you were his first love, but are you actually in love with little Italy?"

Belgium and Germany heard the bell ring to indicate that lunch was over. The green-eyed girl got up, smoothed out her skirt, and started towards the door to the school.

"Think about it dear, before you do anything drastic." Belgium inquired before leaving Germany to his thoughts.

* * *

_After School, YM Clubroom_

Germany arrived first in the room, well technically, he was the first_ model_ in the clubroom, Kagaya and Hungary were fawning over the pictures they had taken throughout the day. Germany stood in the doorway, unnoticed. He wondered if the two gave good advice… only one way to find out. The blonde boy cleared his throat to get their attention. The two girls looked up from their cameras, slightly surprised.

"Oh, Germany hello!" Hungary smiled, waving him over.

"Italy's not with you today, I'm shocked!" Kagaya teased.

Germany contemplated once again whether the two were capable of legitimate or even helpful advice.

"Um…Can I ask you guys about something serious?" Germany inquired.

"Of course!" Kagaya and Hungary assured in complete sync.

Germany sat down, on a nearby chair, and explained his whole story. The two fangirls listened intently, captivated by this out of a storybook catastrophe.

"Do you love Italy?" Hungary asked.

"I-I don't know." Germany answered.

"Then why are you trying to convince him that you were his first love?" Kagaya put in.

"I don't know." Germany repeated.

Hungary and Kagaya exchanged concerned and disappointed looks, then returned back to Germany.

"Kiss him." The two fangirls told him, placing their index fingers to their lips.

Germany's eyes widened. "W-what?" Where they messing with him?

"We're serious Germany, Italy's really hurt, and I think that's what he truly needs from you. Believe me, I know he really likes you." Hungary smiled gently, recalling the conversation her and Italy had in the nurse's office, about his feelings for Germany.

"Not only will it help Italy, but it'll help you as well, I promise, the moment you kiss him, you'll know how you feel about each other." Kagaya chimed in.

"You're excused for the day Germany, to get your thoughts together, and to bring the little brunette back, as cheerful and happy as always!" Hungary announced happily.

Germany ran through the door, it was essential to go home first to get the picture, then try and formulate a plan, after all, he heeded Belgium's words to not do anything drastic.

"Good luck Germany!" Kagaya called.

* * *

_Germany's House_

Despite the encouraging words of Belgium, Hungary, and Kagaya, Germany (when he got home) was still thoroughly confused. Well actually, it was just one thing in particular. Germany didn't have the faintest idea of _how_ he was going to get into Italy's house. Wait…if Romano wasn't home he might have a chance of getting in the house.

He quickly checked his watch….it was 5:27. The club ended at 5:00. Crap…now how was he going to get in? Once again, there was only one way to find out. He mustered all of his courage, slipped the photo into his pocket and started towards Italy's.

* * *

_Italy's House_

Upon catching sight of the Italy's house, he wished he would have snuck in via back door. But that probably wasn't such a good idea either. Italy's house was surrounded by men in black (no pun intended) carrying various weapons ranging from guns to brass knuckles. Great it was the Mafia…again.

He made it to the front of the house, with Romano and Spain sitting in chairs on the porch, guarding the front door. A bow and a couple arrows rested on Romano's lap, and a wooden bat with nails was slung over Spain's shoulder. The men spotted him immediately, and stood on guard.

"So you still had the gall to show up huh potato jerk?" Romano sneered. "I don't know if Feliciano told you this or not, but I'm the national winner of the archery competition 5 years runnin'. So if you want to get in, you'll have to get past them, Spain, and me!"

Germany analyzed his situation. He was up against the Italian Mafia, who had brass knuckles, guns, bats, spikes, shanks, and was that a mace? Not to mention, Romano, a national archery champion, and Spain, who (according to what he witnessed this morning) is probably even more psycho than Romano. Germany gulped audibly, was all this just so he wouldn't enter the house. _Mein Gott,_ Germany was seriously going to die on this day.

* * *

**Kagaya: Hey president, two questions...**

**Hungary: Yeah?**

**Kagaya: Were _you_ actually serious when you told Germany to kiss Italy, or were you just messing with him?**

**Hungary: I was messing with him.**

**Kagaya: Same here...Follow up question, do you think he'll really do it?**

**Hungary: I dunno...according to Belgium, he takes things too seriously, so probably yeah.**

**Belgium: *appears* Are we talking about Germany dears!**

**Kagaya: I thought we locked the door this time!**

**Belgium: Nope! It was wide open, and I happened to hear you conversation about Germany~**

**Hungary: Well since you're here, can you answer a couple of questions?**

**Belgium: Sure, if I know the answer!**

**Kagaya: How long have you know Germany?**

**Belgium: For most of his life...but this is the first time we're in the same school. He was so cute when he was little, always acting so tough! It was sooo adorable 3**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Do you happen to have any pictures!**

**Belgium: Of course! I always keep them in an album right here! *takes out album***

**Kagaya: He hasn't changed a bit!**

**Hungary: Except for his height of course!**

**France: We'll see you next chapter!**

**Belgium, Kagaya, and Hungary: GET OUTTTTT!**


	11. United Nations High: Sidestory 2

**Kagaya: Before you read the following sidestory, Hungary and I must warn you...**

**Hungary: Um...About halfway through this, we got over the writer's block. And lost inspiration.**

**Kagaya: So HetaliaLovesPrussia, feel free to delete us if this **isn't** satisfying.**

**Hungary: We are soooooo sorry in advance!**

**Kagaya: Please enjoy this sidestory~**

* * *

_United Nations High, YM Clubroom_

"Kagaya, I've been thinking…there are middle schoolers in this world that do not know about the world of us, fujoshi. Or even yaoi for that matter. Maybe we should get an apprentice." Hungary told her assistant, leaning back in her chair.

Kagaya raised an eyebrow, yaoi was a delicate subject, and she wouldn't want to traumatize anyone's child, much less corrupt them. Although she wanted to voice her thoughts, she merely brushed her dark brown bangs out of her face, and listened to Hungary's idea.

"Do you think any of the guys know of any middle school girls that at least know what the word anime is?" Hungary muttered.

"Probably, but I can't make any guarantees about it. Should we make that our priority for today's meeting?" Kagaya asked.

Hungary frowned slightly, there was a lot of things she had to do at today's photo shoot…something that will take a lot of effort, and work…and time. The president sighed, and smiled, they could always do that another day.

The two girls stood there silently, but stiffened when they heard high pitched screaming, and a loud thud from outside the window. They rushed to the window to locate the source of the scream. Hungary opened the window, and they both looked around for any trace of the screamer.

Judging from the sound, it was a girl, that much they knew. Kagaya jumped from the window sill to get a closer look.

"Didn't I tell you to stop imitating anime! This is the freaking fourth floor!" Hungary scolded as Kagaya descended to the ground below.

Kagaya stuck the landing, only suffering minor injuries (she had a tingling feeling in her ankles.) She scoped out her surroundings, and saw a girl flat on her back, on the ground, groaning in pain. The assistant inspected the girl's uniform. She didn't go to UN High!

"Who are you? Are you okay? What school are you from?" Kagaya questioned loudly, with no regard of the probable head trauma this girl might have.

"Your voice is loud~" the girl whined as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She blinked her eyes, and realized the situation. "I've been caught!" she exclaimed stating the obvious.

"Well yes, you have been caught, now could you please answer my questions?"

"Okay, my name is Madre Terra, my head hurts a lot, but I'm fine, and I'm I attend Saika Academy, a junior high school. Anything else?" the girl named Madre Terra told Kagaya in one breath.

"Yes. Why are you at United Nations High?"

Madre Terra huffed, and pulled out her camera, "The amazing me was photographing yaoi, UN High has a lots of good material but you probably don't even know what yaoi is."

The junior high student pouted at Kagaya, but then noticed her facial expression. Kagaya was grinning widely, Madre Terra found it a little creepy. The assistant grabbed Madre Terra's hand and dragged her to the clubroom, ignoring the girl's protests.

_YM Clubroom_

Madre Terra was in awe at the sight of the clubroom, BL novels filled bookshelves that were stationed around the room, posters of various pairings adorned the walls, not to mention the piles of DVDS that covered the tables, and to top it all off there was a room full of cute guys.

Hungary approached the foreign girl, a concerned look plastered onto her face, "Were you the one who fell through the air today?"

Madre Terra bobbed her head, her mouth still wide open. Kagaya walked over to Hungary and whispered some information to her.

"I see!" Hungary squealed flashing a smile, "So you know about yaoi, anime, and doujinshi, Madre Terra?"

Madre Terra went from one state of awe to another, "Of course! The amazing me loves everything about it! Though I try to keep it a secret from 'normal' people, I can't seem to stop thinking about it! Are you a fellow fujoshi like myself?"

Hungary nodded, and clapped a hand on Madre Terra's shoulder, "It's a cruel world out there…but we have to stick together!"

"You're a good person Miss…um, wait I don't even know your name yet! Wait since you attend UN High, don't you have names of countries, or something?" Madre Terra said tilting her head.

"My name is Hungary, I'm the president of the YM Club, and it's nice to meet you! Oh, and while we're giving introductions, I want you to meet my assistant, Kagaya, and the boys!"

"I'm Madre Terra, from Saika Academy, a junior high school!"

Madre Terra waved to Kagaya, whom she already sorta knew, and then the 5 guys in the room. She stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Italy blurted first, "Ve~ I'm Italy! I like taking siestas, pasta, and painting!"

Madre Terra squealed inwardly, "You must be an uke! Right? Right?"

"Ve?" Italy responded in a confused tone.

America was next, "I'm America the hero!" he flashed his million-dollar smile, and Madre Terra was blinded by how bright it was.

"America you git!" England interjected. "You're no hero! Heroes do not fall asleep in class, then have to get the day's notes from me afterwards!"

America pouted, "That's not nice at all Iggy! I was up all night playing this video game, there was this huge boss battle dude that was tough to beat, I even used up all my the health jars because of him!"

England blushed a deep red, both in embarrassment and anger (mostly embarrassment,) "Idiot, I told you not call me Iggy!"

" Type A Tsundere." Madre Terra's voice was monotone.

" Please excuse me Miss Madre Terra? My name is England, I'm the student council president of UN High, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

This went on for a while until Prussia burst through the door, spouting off some nonsense, "I got the message! Where's the fight?"

Hungary whistled innocently, avoiding eye contact with Prussia, and hid her phone behind her back. No one said a word, they just stared at Prussia like he was nuts.

Prussia shifted his scarlet eyes to Madre Terra, a smirk already on his face, "I haven't seen you around before, but you should already know the awesome Prussia right?"

"Nope." Madre Terra replied bluntly.

Prussia looked taken aback, his ego hurt, but he shook it off, "I am the Awesome Prussia, I am the only person who can contain the wild beast that is Hungary!"

The albino's last remark earned him a smack from Hungary's frying pan. Fortunately for Prussia, Hungary chose not to hit hard enough to knock him out, but he still clutched the back of his head.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!" Prussia hissed at Hungary.

"Neither was that comment, Prussia." Hungary retorted glaring daggers.

"I'm the Amazing Madre Terra, and I'm the only one in my junior high school who knows about the wonderful world of yaoi!" the younger girl exclaimed.

Prussia and Madre Terra locked eyes, a sense of mutual respect forming. The room's occupants could feel the tension in the air.

"So you're amazing eh? Pfft. Awesome totally beats amazing!" Prussia gloated.

"That's so not true! Amazing is better than awesome, being amazing means I'm a showstopper! Now what about awesome?" Madre Terra argued.

"When you're awesome like me, you leave people speechless!"

"Well amazing has seven letters!"

Prussia stopped for a moment and counted the number of letters in the word, 'awesome'. There were seven as well. The two kept going back and forth about which word was better, until Hungary intervened by giving Prussia a whack with her frying pan, and Prussia stopped mid-sentence and fell to the floor.

"Now then Madre Terra, would you like to help us with a little photo shoot today?" Hungary asked, smiling cruelly.

"Of course! That would make my whole year for an experience like this!" Madre Terra answered almost immediately.

"You hear that dear models? This experience would make our guest's whole year! That means today will be very, very, very **intense**." Kagaya chimed in. "We'll pick the first pair, and everyone else clear the room!"

_First Victims er…Models: America and England_

"Alright Madre Terra," Hungary whispered in her ear, "This is a simple job, I need you to climb into this air shaft, and take a picture from the ceiling. By the way, this is an exercise that test your spying skills. Got it? Good! So climb into the air vent!

_In the Air Vent_

"Brr…It's cold in here, but something as easy as sniper shooting is a cinch!" Madre Terra assured herself as she continued her journey.

She saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel, and thought for about a split second that she was dead from freezing to death. Fortunately, it was just a sign that she was at her destination. Madre Terra realized that she wasn't above America and England, but right in front of them, concealed from view.

At the moment they were cosplaying, (at Hungary's request/command) America in a black and white bartender's outfit, and England in a punk rock outfit that included tight black jeans, a red and black six string slung over his shoulder, a black shirt that was ripped in some places, not to mention the matching fingerless gloves.

Saying this sight is unlike nothing she's ever seen before is a terrible understatement. Madre Terra covered her mouth and nose, to stifle a scream, and to stop a nosebleed from gushing out of the vents.

She lined up a shot with her free hand, and clicked away. Then as silently as she came, she left the air vent, successfully averting death from extreme blood loss. When she stepped out of the shaft, she saw Kagaya applauding her.

"I'm surprised you came out blood-free and you went unnoticed!" Kagaya praised.

Hungary quickly stepped out of the room and whispered something in her ear. Kagaya's expression changed drastically from happy to terrified. She walked stiffly to Madre Terra and shoved her out the door, closed it and locked it.

What followed afterwards was such a terrible mind screw that we can't tell you what it was. Madre Terra smiled widely and skipped out the door, already planning her next visit to United Nations High and their (in)famous YM Club.

* * *

**Kagaya: Hungary! Someone threw a brick at in our clubroom window!**

**Hungary: Who was it! I'll smash them so hard over the head!**

**Kagaya: It has a note on it...*gasp* It was Prussia! He said he didn't get enough screentime.**

**Hungary: *sigh* I thought it was someone important.**

**Prussia: *appears* I am super important, I am the awesome Prussia! On your knees!**

**Hungary: You'd want to leave, unless you want to be on the floor.**

***Prussia runs away***

**Kagaya: We promise you we'll have an exciting next chapter!**

**Hungary: You'll be crying! That's a guarantee!**

**Kagaya: Bye~until next time**

**Hungary: And don't forget to sat hi to Madre Terra aka HetaliaLovesPrussia!**


	12. Fights and Loose Ends

**Kagaya: Hello everyone!**

**Hungary: Sorry the new chapter's up so late _somebody's_ laptop got taken away.**

**Kagaya: I really tried hard to limit the number of times I said the word "dude"**

**Hungary: Kagaya and I suggest that you go back to chapter 10, y'know to set the mood, before reading the new one.**

**Kagaya: But it's up to you readers so please enjoy!**

* * *

_Italy's House_

Germany knew that he wouldn't leave this house unscathed, most likely in a body bag, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He'd endured a surprise training from his grandfather years ago, so he was fairly competent when it came down to hand-to-hand combat, and Germany could handle any gun known to man.

The blonde boy stood still, daring any one of the men armed with various weapons to strike first, for he would only fight in self-defense.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get him!" Romano commanded.

The men charged at him, Germany decided to start the fight out on defense. The first attack came from a big burly brown-haired man with a scar across his forehead. He brought down a metal pipe, intending to slam it on Germany's head. Germany swiftly kicked it out of his hand, unarming the man, and elbowed him in the ribs. The man stumbled backwards and fell, he was swallowed up by the rest of the crowd.

Next was a skinny man who was very quick, he punched Germany three times in the stomach, then somehow got behind him and Germany felt a kick behind the knees, he buckled to the ground. Lucky for him, that kick saved him from a metal bat being swung across his face.

Somebody roundhouse punched Germany, but he bent back, and felt the anonymous man's knuckles swish past his nose. He felt a shank brush past his uniform, it didn't impale him, but it did slice open the sleeve, revealing a sliver of his skin. Germany staggered back when he felt brass knuckles connect with his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and punched him in the nose, effectively knocking him out.

After several minutes of attempting to get pass the swarm of men, anger overtook Germany's voice of reason, and he began lashing out blindly, connecting his fist with whatever came close enough to punching range. Offense was now his tactic. The size of the Mafia dwindled quicker, and finally disappeared. Germany was breathing heavily, he took a glance at the groaning men that littered the yard, and sighed in relief.

"_Amigo_," Spain called from behind. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

Germany spun around, hands ready to fight. Spain slung the spiked bat he held over his shoulder, his eyes sinister. To tell the truth he had forgotten, he was too focused on the catastrophe that was the Italian Mafia. The brunette laughed darkly, and tossed the bat to the ground.

"I like fair fights, don't you?" Spain asked while he rolled up his uniform sleeves.

Germany didn't respond, his anger died down and he was currently trying to plan out how he would fight Spain.

"I hope you're ready!" Spain yelled as he rushed at the blonde with lightning speed. He aimed a back kick at Germany's abdomen, Germany stepped back, avoiding a concussion. The blonde retaliated by backhanding the brunette. Spain caught his arm, and kicked his feet from under him. Germany fell to the ground, but quickly rolled over, when he saw Spain's foot coming at him.

"Before this continues, would you like to explain exactly how you made Feliciano cry?"

Germany raised an eyebrow. Did he seriously want an explanation, the blonde boy was skeptical at first, but he would do anything to stop fighting with Spain.

Germany looked at the ground and started explaining, "I didn't make him cry purposely, I told him that I was his first love that moved away years ago, but….but he didn't believe me. I got some advice from Belgium, Hungary, and Kagaya, and it put me in the right direction. I'm here now to go apologize, and give him confirmation that I am his first love."

He looked back up and saw Spain in tears, (manly tears, mind you.) Spain held out a hand and helped Germany up.

"Lo siento amigo, I had no idea it was like that! Run into the house, I'll keep little Lovi from shooting an arrow at you, they really the way Lovi shoots them. Now run!"

Germany and Spain both ran to the porch, Romano stood up and aimed an arrow at Germany's head, but Spain caught it between his forefingers before it reached it's destination.

"You jerk, why'd you stop me! I almost had him!" Romano screamed.

Germany quickly opened the door, and flew in, thanking Spain before running up the stairs.

"Good luck, amigo!" Spain called before being shot in the head with one of Romano's arrows. He rubbed the back of his head, careful not to touch the newly placed arrow. "That hurt Lovi! _Me duele la cabeza!_ You're so mean!"

"It was supposed to hurt, _idiota_. And stop calling me Lovi!"

_Outside Italy's Room_

Germany inhaled, then he exhaled. This was the moment of truth. He slipped his hand in his pocket to check if he photo was still intact. Thankfully, it was. He twisted the doorknob, and opened the door to Italy's room.

Italy was laying on his bed, drawing in his sketchbook, his eyes looked lifeless and dull, he wasn't smiling, and he didn't even look up at Germany. Germany sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that Italy would at least glance at him. In actuality, Italy did much more than glance, shrieked, stared at him for a second, then started crying really loudly.

There were a serious of loud thumps and crashes coming from outside the door.

"Lovi~ Don't go in! Leave them alone!" Spain pleaded, wrapping his arms around the raging brother.

"No way, if my brother's crying, it's my job to kill his problems!"

" I don't think kill is the right word! I'll take you to that Italian restaurant down the street and treat you!"

Romano stopped flailing. "You better have a crap ton of money then, tomato jerk! Let's go!" He grabbed Spain's hand, and sped outside, slamming the door behind him.

Italy wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and faked a smile, "I'm really sorry Germany, for crying like that. D-do you, need s-something?"

Germany took a deep breath, cupped Italy's tear stained cheeks, and stared Germany into his chocolate brown eyes. Italy gasped slightly from the contact, Germany's hands were really warm.

The blonde boy gently pulled Italy closer, and kissed him softly on the lips. Italy's eyes were closed, and small streams of tears trickled out the corner of his eyes. Germany pulled away and saw the surprised Italy staring back at him.

Germany leaned over and whispered into Italy's ear. "I would never lie to you, I _am_ your first love, I love you Feliciano, sincerely."

* * *

**Kagaya: So...how was it!**

**Hungary: Especially the fight scene!**

**Kagaya: You do not want to know how many times we revised it!**

**Hungary: Oh yeah, we have a special guest!**

**Kagaya: Spain!**

**Spain: *appears* Hola, senoritas! Como estas?**

**Kagaya: We're fine! Y tu?**

**Spain: Eh~Mas o menos.**

**Hungary: Kagaya, you speak Spanish?**

**Kagaya: A little.**

**Hungary: Omigod Spain, is that arrow still in your head?**

**Spain: Eh?**

**Kagaya: Doesn't that hurt?**

**Spain: No not really, plus it was shot by my little Lovi~ I wanna keep it.**

**Hungary: I don't think that's healthy.**

**Spain: It doesn't bleed unless you touch it.**

**Kagaya: We should take you the hospital...**

**Spain: Do I get to keep the arrow?**

**Hungary: *averts eyes* Sure...**

**Spain: Hahaha! Then let's go!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Woah, we'll see you next chapter!**


	13. Running and Reassurance

**Hello, Hungary here. Due to the fact that a certain writer (coughhack_cough_**Kagaya**_coughwheeze)_ got scared and ran off somewhere, I'm here to tell you to please enjoy this chapter of United Nations High!**

**Ugh, when I find her, I going to frying pan her like I do Prussia!**

* * *

_Italy's House_

Italy threw his arms around Germany, and buried his head in his chest, sobbing quietly. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Germany." he repeated over and over again, his grip on Germany's slightly torn uniform tightening with each apology.

"Don't be, I'm not mad." Germany said gently.

Italy yawned, "Ve~ I'm glad" He buried himself into Germany's uniform and promptly fell asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" the blonde boy muttered pushing Italy's bangs away from his eyes.

Germany soon felt sleep wash over him and he fell asleep on Italy's bed, wrapping his arms protectively around the sleeping brunette, whose face had a gentle smile.

* * *

_The Next Day, United Nations High_

Both Italy and Germany arrived at school late, dishelved, and tired (even though they got enough sleep.) Germany actually had to carry Italy on his back, he was still asleep.

"What happened to you guys?" Hungary asked after on class period. Her mind already picturing a possible scenario.

"_Fratello_ stayed with Spain the rest of the night, and couldn't wake us up." Italy mumbled, leaning on Germany for support.

"Mmhmm!" Hungary hummed happily, covering her nose. "Well I'll see you guys at the club meeting after school!" she sang, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

The school bell rang for lunch. Italy immediately perked up, and sped away to the lunchroom.

"Yay! Pasta! Pasta! Time for pasta!" he yelled, leaving Germany in the dust.'

_"Mein Gott, that boy can run fast when he wants!"_ Germany thought, running after him.

By the time he arrived, Italy was already sitting at a table, enjoying his targeted food. He was sitting with France, Prussia, and Spain (the self-proclaimed Bad Touch Trio) and was very into the conversation they were having.

"So what happened after Lovi and I left, Feliciano?" Spain inquired biting into a tomato.

"Ve~ Not much. We fell asleep, and were late for class this morning." Italy said passively.

"Whoa! West made his move? Man, I owe Hungary money!" Prussia blurted, slamming his hands on the table.

Italy cocked his head to the side,"Ve?"

"Welcome to the world of _amour_, Italy! Good job!" France complimented.

"Ve?"

Germany plopped down next to Prussia, and across from Italy.

"Yo, Romeo! Congrats!" Prussia announced, patting Germany harshly on the back. "Y'know, I'm going to lose 30 bucks cause of you!"

"Congratulations." Spain added. "You're a good fighter, I should know."

"You took down Antonio?" France and Prussia yelled in sync.

"No, the Italian Mafia, he almost was knocked unconcious by me." Spain corrected nonchalantly.

"Oh." France muttered slinking in his seat.

"Geez West, I had no idea you would actually _fight _for Italy." the silver haired boy told Germany. He was truly surprised.

Germany blushed, and averted his eyes,"I was just going to tell Italy something."

"Je'taime." France whispered into Germany's ear suggestively.

"I don't love Italy!" Germany blurted without thinking.

The sound of metal clattered, Italy dropped his fork onto his near empty plate of pasta. He stared at Germany blankly, then put on a fake smile.

"I'm going to go look for _fratello,_ I haven't seen him since yesterday, if he's not with Spain, he's probably on the roof." Italy mumbled his voice wavering.

"Italy, I didn't..." Germany started.

"I'll see you after lunch, okay?" Italy smiled half-heartedly. He choked back a sob, and sauntered out the lunchroom.

Germany continued eating silently, earning stares from Spain, France, and Prussia.

"Why aren't you moving?" Spain asked in tranquil fury.

"I'm not finished with my lunch?" Germany replied confused.

"He's crying out there, y'know."

"What's makes you say that?"

"Because Feliciano's afraid of heights! He would never go to the roof!" Spain stood up and collared the blonde boy. "Didn't you see his face, that expression? You didn't see how sad he was by looking in his eyes? He thinks that you don't love him! Get up and reassure him! Apologize! If he doesn't come back smiling, so help me, I will make your life a nightmare. Go!"

Germany ran out of the cafeteria, with Spain guarding the door. France clapped a hand on Spain's shoulder. "You're quite the romantic aren't you?"

Spain laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I dunno, maybe."

* * *

Germany's shoes clacked against the hard tiled floor, he looked all over the school, and hadn't seen a trace of Italy anywhere. He asked around the school and they all claimed that they hadn't seen him.

The bell rung, lunch was over, but Germany didn't care, he wanted to find Italy first. He ran past classroom after classroom. Germany turned a corner and sat at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the roof of the school. It was there he heard sniffling, it was really faint, but audible. The blonde boy stood up.

"Italy?" He called from the bottom of the stairs.

The sniffling sounds stopped, but no answer came. Germany steadily climbed up the stairs, his pace becoming faster with each step. At the very top, he saw the form of Italy, in what seemed like the darkest corner of the top of the stairs. Italy's eyes were covered by one of his hands, the other was hugging his knees. It tore Germany up to see Italy like this again so soon.

He gently wrapped his arms around the crying brunette. Italy inhaled sharply, and struggled to pull away. Due to the fact that Germany was much stronger, Italy's attempts were all in vain.

"S-stop...you liar..." Italy sobbed.

"Feli, I didn't mean it! It was just...in the spur of the moment!" Germany reasoned desperately.

"I trust you." Italy muttered as he gave up on pulling away.

Italy lay limp in Germany's embrace, his loud sobs died down into sniffles, then to occasional whimpers. Germany was quiet the whole time, rubbing circle around the small of Italy's back.

"Better?"

Italy didn't respond, he was asleep, tired from the crying, and trying to pull away.

Germany laughed ever so slightly, this would make the second time this week that he fell asleep in his arms. After about 10 seconds of bliss Germany mentally facepalmed. They were skipping class...and it would probably go on their permanent record, but Italy was reassured (he guessed) and the world was better. Germany was sure that Italy wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

So...how was he going to explain this to Hungary and Kagaya?

He had no idea.

* * *

**Kagaya: Yes~ I know it was late, throw cookies at us if you want!**

**Hungary: Isn't that a reward?**

**Kagaya: Shh! We would hate chocolate chip the most! I would melt!**

**Hungary: Moving on~ To clear any suspicions whatsoever, this fic will not end as soon as Germany and Italy, truly get together.**

**Kagaya: *munching on cookies* Mmmph! (Translation: It's a high school AU, so we still have a LOT to do...like a cultural festival)**

**Hungary: And we still have the rest of the YMClub to develop their relationships!**

**Kagaya: Nmmpppphhh! (Translation: So get comfy, we still need a cultural festival!)**

**Hungary: Is the school in Japan?**

**Kagaya: *finished the cookie* I dunno.**

**Hungary: How could you not know?**

**Kagaya: Umm...We'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Hungary: Don't ignore me! Plus I'm still going to get you for running off at the very beginning!**

**Kagaya: *runs away* Gyahh! I thought you forgot already! Wahh~ Gomenasai Hungary-sama!**


	14. Kind of A Breather Chapter

**Hey you guys! Kagaya here with a VERY important announcement! Well, I'm thinking of making a new fic called- _The Hetalia Fandom Chronicles: Shipping Wars,_ as the name implies, this story will be about the fandom for the fandom! So if you would like to be a part of it...there are two requirements!**

**1. PM that you would like to be in it and your OTP.**

**2. Go to the poll on my profile page and answer the poll, this is important because the pairing with the most votes on the poll will be the pairing that will get the shipping war! **

**Everyone got that? Any other questions you may have...just PM me!**

**So now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_After School, YM Clubroom_

_"_Italy~ Wake up, Italy." Kagaya sang as she poked Italy with a pocky stick.

"Don't wake him up just yet! He looks cute like this!" Hungary cooed beside her, snapping pictures (without the flash.)

Germany sat down at a nearby table, waiting for the two to be quiet. The rest of the supposed 'members', thought that it was a great opportunity to sneak out the door and head for the hills (or in this case, their houses.) He had no idea whether they actually noticed this, though he had no intention of voicing this assumption.

"Gosh, I'm so happy that this boy joined us!" Hungary bragged inwardly.

"Are you done snapping pictures yet, president?"

"Yeah, we can wake him up now."

"Right." Kagaya shook the sleeping brunette lightly.

"Ve~" Italy mumbled, he stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

Kagaya got the pocky stick again, and resumed poking him with it. "C'mon, wakey...wakey."

No response.

"We have pasta, Italy." Hungary chimed in.

No response.

"Yep, he's out." Kagaya concluded.

"Unless~" Hungary's eyes glinted.

"Unless~" Kagaya smirked.

"Germany!" The two fangirls yelled in unison and pointed at him.

"Huh?" said boy looked up from a manga book (which he was struggling to read because of the format), confused.

"We need a prince's kiss." Kagaya explained. "Y'know...like in Disney movies?"

Germany blinked.

"This a classic case of tranquil heartbrokenitis." Hungary blurted seriously.

"Tranquil Heartbrokenitis?" Germany repeated skeptically at the sandy brown-haired girl.

"It's a terrible ailment...it's when a person is heartbroken, but they won't show it. This usually results in deep sleeps. In most cases, they would often yearn for the soft lips of their supposed lover. That's the only supposed cure. What do you think happened to sleeping beauty?" Kagaya added, playing along with Hungary's scheme.

"I thought she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel, and went fell into a deep sleep." Germany countered.

"Er...that was the abridged version...the people who made the movie didn't want to present a disease to its viewers." Kagaya lied.

"Italy won't wake up unless he's kissed by the one he loves." Hungary input.

"Which is you."

Hungary eyes suddenly narrowed, "Where are the other boys?"

"They left when you two were fawning over Italy." Germany answered.

"Wha? Those sneaky little...! Kagaya, we need to go get them! Now." Hungary dashed out the door.

"I'm right behind you!"

Germany turned his attention to Italy, who was still sleeping quietly.

"Tranquil Heartbrokenitis, huh." Germany muttered.

* * *

_Merry Moe Maid Café_

"Heeeh? You left them alone? Together? While Italy was sleeping? Do you no what could possibly happen?" Kyo exclaimed, harshly setting down two parfaits in front of Kagaya and Hungary.

"I don't think anything will happen...I mean they're still in the early stages." Hungary disagreed. "Germany and Italy are in what I refer to as the 'Stage of Post Realization'.

Kagaya munched on a pocky stick, "Although~ Germany's one to take things seriously."

"They're in high school! That means hormones are raging!" Kyo snapped.

Hungary held out a cherry, "Eat this and calm down."

Kyo plopped down in a chair, and ate it. Stem and all.

"I still don't see how you do that without choking. I'm not sure if you should keep eating cherries like that." Hungary chastised.

"Did you find out where the boys went?" Kyo implored.

"Apparently, they're crashing in some secret bunker or whatever that they built specifically for hiding from us." Kagaya laughed.

"If it's secret why...no..._how_ do you know about it?" Kyo pried.

"Ancient Chinese secret."

"Right."

The three ate in silence for a long while, until Hungary stood up abruptly, "Gah! I left my super X-rated doujin in the clubroom! I need to get it NOW! Let's go Kagaya!"

"Why do I have to go? It's just one book isn't it?" Kagaya pouted.

"No it's the five volumes of that TeniPuri slash manga. The extremely NSFW or any other public establishment I told you about?"

"Oujisama Gakuen? With the MomoRyo pairing?"

"That's the one! We have to get it!"

"Why didn't you tell me, this is serious!"

The two fangirls dashed out the cafe so fast that it made Kyo's hair stand on end. "They better lend it to me.

* * *

_United Nations High_

"Come on Hungary, run faster!"

"Those are my books! Why are you so worried about them?" Hungary said breathlessly as she turned the corner.

"Because YOU won't let me read it!"

"Last time you read something X-rated, they had to put in the hospital due to loss of blood!"

"I'm better now aren't I?"

Kagaya slowed her pace as she neared the door to the club room. Hungary caught up soon after, glaring daggers at her assistant. Kagaya rolled her eyes and open the door.

What she saw when she opened the door made her immediately lose consciousness.

Hungary stepped over her, and witnessed what made her assistant fall over.

This was the scene: Italy was awake, his arms pinned over his head by Germany, and his uniform shirt was unbuttoned. Germany was straddling Italy, his lips were lightly pressing the brunette's neck. Currently, they were both blushing wildly, after all, they were just caught in the act.

Hungary slammed the door shut, and ran out the school, abandoning Kagaya and the X-rated TeniPuri slash manga. She had just witnessed real-life yaoi. And it was just as hot as it was in the various books she owned.

* * *

**I know, I know...lame chapter is lame. Unfortuantely, Kagaya is in the hospital. So she couldn't be here for the ending bit. But it's okay, because I have a guest star! Please put your hands together for...Prussia!**

**Prussia: *appears* Bow down to the awesome that is me!**

**Hungary: *mumbles* Is it bad, that I'm already regretting this?**

**Prussia: Nah, I can just take over the show for you, Liz! After all I am the most awesomest character.**

**Hungary: That's not why you're here.**

**Prussia: The WHY, am I here?**

**Hungary: *smirks evilly* I would like to know the location of that secret bunker. Y'know the one you guys use to hide from Kagaya and I?**

**Prussia: Like I'll tell you! I'm too awesome to give away such an Important secret!**

**Hungary: *deadpan* I have my frying pan.**

**Prussia: *tenses up***

**Hungary: *caresses pan* You wouldn't want be unconcious for a whole week this time do you?**

**Prussia: *runs away* That's it, I'm outta here! I'm not running away cuz' I'm scared! I'm too awesome to be knocked out!**

**Hungary: *excited* Ooh! A chase! You're not escaping me Prussia!**

**...Dead Air...**


	15. School Skipping and How to Do It

**So... Kagaya going to be incapacitated for a while~**

**The doctor said the nosebleed was super serious...**

**The Club and I are going to pay her a visit later on...**

**So~**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_United Nations High, The Same Day_

Germany scrambled off Italy a full five minutes after Hungary slammed the door shut. Both boys had been in a very traumatic state of shock.

Italy sat up, and started rebuttoning his shirt. He was still slightly out of breath.

"G-Ger-many?" Italy whispered in between breaths. He was given a blank stare from a very pale blonde.

"I'm sorry, Italy." Germany blurted suddenly. "I shouldn't have done that." The melancholy blonde got up and was about to leave when Italy grabbed the back of his blazer.

"W-wait!" Italy exclaimed desperately. "Don't leave! Germany, please don't leave!"

If only Italy could have seen the way Germany's eyes widened before he turned around and embraced him tightly.

_"I'm glad he isn't angry." _Germany thought, relief washing over him.

"What are we going to do? I don't really feel like going to school tomorrow, since Hungary...saw...us." Italy admitted.

"Let's skip school."

Italy pushed Germany away and scrambled to a far away corner, where he stood shaking like a leaf. That was a statement he thought he would never hear from someone like Germany. He stuck to the rules and never stepped out of line if he believed it was against school policy.

"A-are you okay, G-germany? D-did you hit your head?" Italy stammered. "We could go to the nurse's office and get a compress..."

"I didn't hit my head. I'm fine."

"Ve~ that's good."

A silence settled between them, it was thick...almost tangible. They both stole quick glances at each other while gathering their belongings strewn throughout the room.

Germany finally broke the silence, "I was serious though...about skipping school tomorrow."

"I know. I don't mind."

"You'll have to stay at my house tonight." Germany informed quietly.

Italy dropped his blazer mid-pickup, a blush across his face. He repeated his previous statement.

"I...don't...mind."

The awkward silence returned. Germany broke it once more.

"Are you ready to go, Italy?"

Italy bobbed his head. "Yep!"

* * *

_Germany's House, The Next Morning_

When Germany woke up the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of a naked Italy clinging to him, sleeping peacefully. Well, he _was_ until Germany screamed quite loudly and fell (face first!) out of bed.

In turn, Italy shot up, disoriented.

"Ve? Germany? Germany? Are you okay? What happened?" Italy said quickly.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Germany screamed from the floor.

"I always go to sleep naked!" Italy replied happily.

"WEST? Are you dying up there?" Prussia called from downstairs, though it was kinda muffled due to his breakfast occupying his mouth.

"I'm fine, _Bruder_." He yelled back. Germany then quickly turned around and whispered to Italy, "I don't think he knows your here, Italy."

"I do now." Prussia stood smirking in the doorway, his arms crossed. He was already dressed for school, much to Germany's surprise.

"Good morning, Prussia!" Italy beamed.

"Mornin'."

"How are you?" Italy was seriously starting a conversation.

"The usual. I'm awesome and my _bruderlein_ keeps bringing home random people everyday."

"Wha?"

"I DO NOT!" Germany eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed, or are you planning on skipping school or something?" Prussia laughed.

"Ve~ We are!"

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed.

Italy flinched, "Ve?"

Prussia immediately stopped laughing. "Oi, you guys are _really_ skipping school? Cause' I was just kidding."

Italy squirmed a bit, and spoke very quietly, "Well, some stuff happened at school, and now we have to lie low for a bit."

"_Mein Gott,_ West did you freaking KILL somebody?"

"Of course not!" Prussia _knew_ how to get under anyone's skin, especially Germany's.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your crime issues and such. The awesome me, on the other hand has to go and piss off a certain Princess by the name of Roderich Eldstein. Enjoy your day of school skipping." With that being said, the albino disappeared out the door.

"Germany? So where are we going to go?" Italy asked wandering over to Germany's closet to wear.

The blonde followed, "...There's this pastry shop at a park near my house. They sell seasonal foods." Pause. He fumbled around in the closet. "There has to be something you can wear in here..."

Italy ended up wearing baggy denim jeans (courtesy of Prussia's closet) and a dark blue hoodie (it was the middle of October, light jackets were necessary.)

Germany tried to stifle a laugh, Italy pouted. "I can't help it if I'm not muscular...or tall."

"We should get going, Italy. Everything's my treat." Germany left out the bedroom door, and went downstairs.

Italy immediately perked up, "Ve~ Yay!" He trailed Germany outside the house, when he caught up, Italy locked their hands together. Germany intertwined their fingers, it was a lovely day outside.

* * *

**Just got back from the hospital!**

**Kagaya will be back next chapter, when I got there, she was reading doujin!**

***sigh* what will I do with her?**

**Oh yeah, please remind me to keep Prussia away from anything white.**

**That is all.**

**We'll see you next chapter!**

***sob* It's lonely in here.**


	16. A Date and a Chocolate Kiss

**Kagaya: Guess who's back!**

**Hungary: Me!**

**Kagaya: You?**

**Hungary: I was kidding.**

**Kagaya: Oh, okay. I get that.**

**Hungary: So~ We were told that Italy and Germany skipped school today.**

**Kagaya: Maybe we should leave during lunch, and follow them around.**

**Hungary: Stalking isn't good, Kagaya.**

**Kagaya: Heehee, you're not so squeaky clean yourself. Does the name Austria and Prussia ring a bell?**

**Hungary: *averts eyes* No~**

**Kagaya: I thought as much, so stop stalking people yourself!**

**Hungary: ...**

**Kagaya: ... **

**Hungary: We're going to follow them right?**

**Kagaya: Right.**

* * *

_Ludwig's Neighborhood Park_

"Ve~ Higher, Germany! Higher!" Italy giggled, as he was pushed on the sole wooden swing. It was tied by two strings to an extremely tall oak tree.

"Hold on tight, or you might fall!" Germany warned.

"I'm not worried, I know you'll catch me!" Italy continued giggling. The brunette enjoyed the autumn breeze, especially when the falling leaves just barely brushed against his shoes as they fell to the ground. It was truly a moment of bliss, it was a nice day, and he was spending the day with Germany.

Although, they were always together at school, this time it was different. They were out together enjoying the fall day in the park. As Italy flew back in forth in the air, he realized something.

This outing with Germany, could it be called… a date?

"Germany...I want to get down." Italy told Germany on his nth time swing back to earth. Germany grabbed the ropes and stopped the swing in its tracks.

Italy slid off, his face slightly tinged pink, though he was blunt with his question, "Is this a date, Germany?"

Germany rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and looked off in the distance, "You...could call it that...I guess."

"I want to walk around! It's a nice day, and I want to go to the lake! Oh! Oh! And there was this tree that had a weird hole on it, isn't it weird how that happens?"

Italy's stomach growling interrupted his babbling.

"You didn't eat breakfast before we left did you?" Germany asked without looking at the brunette.

Italy covered his stomach and blushed, "Maybe."

Germany sighed, "Let's go to that seasonal shop now, knowing you, you'd pass out from hunger."

* * *

_Seasonal Shop, **Saisonniers Pastry Shop Délices (Seasonal Delights Pastry Shop)**_

_"_Everything is so festive, isn't it Ludwig?" Feliciano switched to using their real names, they were in public.

The shop itself wasn't that big, it was actually a regular sized restaurant, but with many decorations. It was homely, and familiar. The establishment was warm, and the air smelled like cinnamon. Italy spied the rows and rows of pastries on display. It seemed like they had every dessert in the world.

There were columns of glazed doughnuts, cheesecakes with orange and black icing (it was October) croissants, churros, eclairs with the creme oozing out. There were cookies that took the shapes of ghosts, bats, pumpkins, even black cats.

"Welcome back, Ludwig! Shouldn't you be in school? And who's the cutie you brought with you? Your girlfriend?" The patissier smiled broadly from behind the counter, his red bangs covering his eyes.

"Check again, Émile." Ludwig replied, unfazed.

Émile approached Feliciano, parted the hair in his eyes, and got a closer look, "Oh, she's male!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Ve~ My name's Feliciano! Ludwig and I are out on a date!" The brunette stated obliviously. He was used to being mistaken for a girl.

"Feliciano!"

"Ve?"

Tears rolled down Émile's face (they were happy tears.) "You must be a miracle worker, Feliciano." He ruffled his head. "I've known that boy since he started coming here when he was in middle school. Ludwig was scary, stoic, and didn't talk to anyone. But now, to see him walking around with someone as cute as you..." Émile crumbled to the floor. "It's a miracle! Little Luddy is all grown up...and on a date."

Feliciano cried along with him, he sank to the floor and hugged Émile, and the patissier hugged back. Ludwig just stood there, not knowing what to do. The two cried for a good ten minutes, and would have gone on longer, had Ludwig not pried them off each other.

Émile sniffed one last time and stood up, "Since this is an extremely special occasion, you can pick any ten sweet treats, all on the house."

"Really? Then I won't hold back!" Feliciano bounded over to the counter, and stared at the endless rows of pastries.

Émile leaned in and whispered seriously into Ludwig's ear, "Hold on to him, Ludwig. If you don't, someone will surely take Feliciano away from you the first chance they get."

Ludwig didn't see Émile's eyes as he walked by, and the predatory look in it.

_"...someone will surely take Feliciano away from you the first chance they get." _Was Émile implying something?

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I hope you don't mind that I picked out your share..." He looked away sheepishly, cradling the bag of sweets in his arms.

"Uh...that's fine. I don't mind."

"I have to show you something, so can you come with me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him out the door, but not before he gave a quick good-bye to Émile.

* * *

_Bridge_

"Ve~ This is my favorite place in the whole city! It's so beautiful at night." Italy closed his eyes and inhaled the autumn air.

The sky was settling down, as the city started to light up. The wind was blowing ever so lightly, it played with the leaves around the area, swirling them around before lettting them flutter to the ground. The lights of cars left streams of color as they passed under the bridge and into the city. The sun peeked out from under the horizon, a sliver was visible. Far off in the distance the moon began to take it's shift for illuminating the sky.

"It is, isn't it?" Ludwig smiled, he stole a glance at Feliciano, who was shivering a bit, even with the hoodie on.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist hesitantly, and pressed him against his chest. The brunette gasped in surprise but simmered down in Ludwig's grasp. He closed is eyes, and relaxed himself against Ludwig's shoulder.

They just stayed there for a while, blending in with their surroundings. Ludwig noticed the tips of Feliciano's ears, they were red.

"Do you feel sick, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked spinning the brunette around to face him.

"N-no, i-it's just... I...d-do you want to share this?" Feliciano held out a piece of wrapped chocolate, shaped in a heart. "Émile gave it to me...and said we had to share it in a... particular way."

"Particular way? What does that mean?" Ludwig asked tentatively.

Feliciano looked downwards, and blushed. " Close your eyes and s-say 'ah...'

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, but closed his eyes and opened his mouth anyway.

"Bite down." Feliciano instructed quietly.

Ludwig did as he was told.

"Open your eyes."

As soon as his Ludwig's eyes fluttered open, Feliciano's lips were against his and he tasted (now a little bit melted) milk chocolate. Ludwig's tongue darted forward, meeting the chocolate, and the brunette's tongue as well. Feliciano moaned, and Ludwig pulled him closer. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, kissing him as best as he could without standing on the tips of his toes. When the chocolate was gone they focused on each other.

Ludwig trailed his tongue down the side of Feliciano's neck, nipping at certain spots. The brunette covered his mouth with his hand, but not before a sound escaped his lips. The blonde stopped, fearing he hurt Feliciano.

"W-why'd you stop?" Feliciano's brown eyes were lust-filled, his breathing untimed gasps.

"You're...not hurt?" Ludwig's breathing was just as ragged.

"N-no."

The blonde pulled Feliciano in for one more quick kiss, then intertwined their fingers.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Ludwig informed him. Feliciano picked up the bag of sweets, that was dropped to the ground during their make-out session. The two walked across the bridge, their thoughts still a bit muddled.

* * *

_Feliciano's Home_

Two Mafia guards stood at the foot of the stairs, each of them carrying an AK-47. Ludwig was no longer afraid of the Italian Mafia, he took them down single-handedly after all.

"Ve~ Hello!" Feliciano called to them as he walked up the driveway, he was clinging to Ludwig's arm.

"W-welcome home, Young Master Feliciano, sir!" The two guards said in unison.

Feliciano pouted, "I told you not to call me Sir!"

"We apologize, Young Master Feliciano!"

The brunette sighed, as he approached them, "Why are you guys here?"

"Young Master Lovino told us to be on the look out for an Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aka Spain."

"Has he come by yet?"

"No, not yet."'

Ludwig spied a shadow on the roof of the house, it disappeared down the chimney. He decided not to say anything about the matter.

"Come on, Ludwig! Let's go in! It's cold out here!" Italy tugged at Ludwig's arm.

The two were greeted by a _very_ pissed older brother, and a boy of Spanish decent nuzzling said older brother's head. Antonio was covered from head to toe in ash and soot, and Lovino was only partly-covered.

"H-hello...fratello." Feliciano stuttered.

Lovino looked oddly calm, but that didn't hide the anger in his voice. "Two questions, Feliciano."

"Y-yes?"

"One. Where are the guards that were supposed to be outside?"

"Ve~ They're still outside."

"Two..." Lovino snapped. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY HAVE YOU BEEN, FELICIANO VARGAS? DID THAT POTATO KIDNAP YOU?"

Feliciano hid behind Ludwig.

"W-we b-brought you pastries, fratello. You can have some too, Antonio."

"Aww~ You're so sweet Feliciano!" Antonio grinned.

Lovino instantly cooled down, he almost looked happy. He snatched the bag, and retreated to the kitchen, Antonio arms glued around Lovino's waist. He looked over his shoulder.

"Get out of my house you muscle-bound potato. Feliciano's home now."

Feliciano translated what Lovino actually meant.

"Why didn't he just say thank you, then?" Ludwig was confused.

"He's a very shy, fratello." Feliciano giggled.

It seemed that Antonio whispered something weird to Lovino again because he screamed in Italian something along the lines of 'say something idiotic like that again and I swear that your descendants will all suffer at the hand of the entire freakin' mafia!'

* * *

**Kagaya: Crap! Nobody told us where they went!**

**Hungary: Correction. Nobody _knew_ where they went!**

**Kagaya: *sigh* I bet they didn't kiss at all.**

**Hungary: We probably didn't miss out on much.**

**Kagaya: It's not good to lie to ourselves.**

**Hungary: You're right.**

**Kagaya: GYAH! I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Hungary: Be strong! We can just interrogate them later.**

**Kagaya: *pumps fist* Hooray for interrogation!**

**Hungary: It's good to have you back Kagaya.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: We'll see you next chapter!**


	17. The Cultural Festival's Coming!

**Kagaya: Hiya!**

**Hungary: How's everyone?**

**Kagaya: Here's a reality check: School's back in...**

**Hungary: It's going to be REALLY hard uploading a chapter every week...**

**Kagaya: We're already beginning to fail you...Orz**

**Hungary: *sigh***

**Kagaya: I'm trying to steady my schedule and work something out.**

**Hungary: We're really trying our best!**

**Kagaya and Hungary: But until then, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_United Nations High, YM Clubroom_

"It's the greatest time of the school year!" Hungary squealed prancing around the clubroom, gathering various materials, from cameras to doujin to costumes.

The males of the club sat uncomfortably in various seats around the room, they could only wonder what she meant by that. Both Germany and Italy were among them,

"Why exactly is it the greatest time of the school year?" Austria asked nervously.

Hungary stopped momentarily, "It's the school culture festival! But that's not even the best part!"

"Ve~ What's the best part?" Italy asked happily. Everyone paled.

Hungary was brimming with happiness, "This year, we're doing a japanese-style culture festival! This calls for cross-dressing, a café, haunted houses, and photos galore! It's just... I mean...it's going to be...so...KYAA!"

Kagaya stepped in, "Translation: This is the first time in a LONG while that UN High has had a japanese culture festival, and since Hungary's watched endless amounts of yaoi...and 'other' anime, she's pretty much overwhelmed," Kagaya's voice broke into a whisper, "I just hope she doesn't go and try to everything at once."

"This year the Yaoi Model Club will do both a butler and maid café!" Hungary decided holding up two posters, one with various pictures of girls dressed in frilly maid costumes. The other poster had boys dressed in suits, with sparkles all around them.

"Are you two going be the maids?" England inquired hestitantly.

"Yep! Me, Kagaya, you, Italy, Austria, and Romano!" Hungary beamed.

"I decline!" Romano frowned, he shuddered. There was no way that he would be made to wear another dress for he rest of his life!

"I didn't ask! You have to otherwise I'll post certain 'things' in every sigle room of this entire building!" Hungary ruffled Romano's hair.

"Chigi! I didn't sign up for this!" Romano pouted. It took every ounce of Spain's self-control to not pounce on him then and there.

"We have about 3-4 weeks to prepare...what kind of café should we have?" Kagaya changed the subject for the sake of everyone else's health...and I eyes.

"McDona-" America began.

"No, you bloody git! We don't want the entire student body to die of heart attacks! I don't mind cooking though..." England shot him down.

"They would surely die if that happened." America said passively.

"What was that?"

"Pasta!" Italy volunteered.

"It would be smarter to do japanese foods, you dummies." Austria sighed.

"We should sell beer!" Prussia chimed.

"You wanna get suspended?" Hungary glared.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Prussia replied, shrugging.

"Tomato-based dishes!" Spain added.

"I agree with the idiot." Romano mumbled.

"Lovi~" Spain hugged him.

"You have five seconds before I castrate you!" Romano threatened.

"How about a sweets shop?" Germany asked. "I know someone who would be happy to lend us ingredients and recipes."

"Ve~ Do you mean Émile?" Italy grinned. "Émile's so nice, that's a great idea!"

"Er...who's Émile?" Hungary was thrown for a loop.

"A sorry excuse of an adult who shirks his responsibility of running his pastry shop." Germany answered bluntly.

"Harsh. I'm sorry I asked." Hungary frowned a bit.

"Eh? That's not nice Germany! He's a very kind person and his pastries were _almost_ better than pasta! Émile gave us free pastries during our date!" Italy was adamant.

"ITALY!"

"Oho! So you guys skipped school to go on a date, eh?" Kagaya smirked.

Germany blushed wildly, then facepalmed. Italy just smiled.

"I get, I get, you don't have to talk about it." Kagaya was a bit more understanding than Hungary was. "But you'll have to eventually."

Scratch that.

"I like the idea of a sweets shop! Do you think you can get in contact with him today?" Hungary was really happy, her idea was already lifting itself off the ground!

"Sure, his shop isn't far from my house. I don't mind."

"Ve~ I wanna come too!"

"You can go, if it's okay with Romano."

"Fratello?" Italy looked at his older brother with puppy eyes.

"I don't freaking care anymore, that potato better not touch you." Romano huffed, swatting away Spain's wandering hands.

"Ve~ _Grazie_!"

"Today's club meeting is adjourned! Tomorrow, we'll be picking out costumes!" Hungary clapped her hands.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

_Émile's Pastry Shop_

"Émile, Émile! We're back!" Feliciano greeted bursting through the door.

The redhead gave a woman a bag of eclairs and waved at the two brightly. His green eyes shimmered. He left the counter and approached them.

"Feliciano! Ludwig! You were here just yesterday! Were my pastries that good? Or has one of you fallen in love with my charms?" Émile gave Feliciano a bear hug, and shook Ludwig's hand. The blonde's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation.

"We actually came here because we have a favor to ask of you." Ludwig corrected.

Émile released Feliciano, "A favor?"

"Yes, the cultural festival is coming up, and our club leader wants to do a café. The main foods will be sweets. Would you consider making some pastries for the café?" Germany ground out, somewhat already regretting that he had asked.

Émile closed his eyes and thought, "Hmm...I dunno, with all my admirers that hang around, they might die from heartbreak if they don't see my face."

"Oh, no! We can't bother him if that happens, Ludwig!" Italy fretted, tugging on Ludwig's uniform.

Ludwig was unfazed, "That was a lie, Feli."

"Ve?"

Émile laughed, "I'll do it! Really! But on one condition!"

Ludwig sighed, "And that condition is?"

The redhead smiled, "Feliciano has to work for me until the day of the festival!"

"Okay!" Feliciano agreed.

"Great! You start this Saturday, welcome to the pastry business, Feliciano!"

* * *

**Kagaya: This chapter feels rushed to me...**

**Hungary: What do you mean?**

**Kagaya: Nothing...Nothing.**

**Hungary: So, dear readers! Any suggestions on what kind of maid dress you want the 'ukes' to wear?**

**Kagaya: I don't think that's a good idea...you know us fangirls tend to go wild with our imaginations!**

**Hungary: Duh, that's how doujin and fanfiction *coughanddramacds* came to be, geez.**

**Kagaya: Hm...fine, but I have a BAD feeling.**

**Hungary: Don't be so pessimistic! We have to go and buy doujin now so let's go.**

**Kagaya: Nothing X-rated okay?**

**Hungary: I'm not guaranteeing a thing.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: See you guys next chapter, it'll be longer!  
**


	18. Working at Émile's Pastry Shop

**Kagaya: Hey guys!**

**Hungary: This chapter will be mostly of Feliciano working at Émile's pastry shop!**

**Kagaya: Hmm... I wonder how that'll go~**

**Hungary: Heehee, two characters will be introduced! Sorta, but I think only one will show up again**

**Kagaya: Gah! No spoilers!**

**Hungary: Oh! Sorry, sorry!**

**Kagaya: *sigh***

**Hungary: THE PERSON WHO'LL SHOW UP AGAIN IS T-**

***tackles***

**Kagaya: Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Hungary: *angrily* MMPH!**

* * *

_Émile's Pasty Shop_

**"**Feliciano! You're early! Come in, come in!" Émile welcomed the brunette.

Saturday came quickly, much too quickly in Felciano's opinion. Nevertheless he was happy to see Émile again. The redhead was really nice the few times they encountered each other. The pastry shop wasn't open just yet, there was enough time for Émile to show Feliciano the ropes. By the time they were finished preparing the sweets (which Feliciano found he was very good at,) it was time to open up shop. The brunette put on an apron, and waited in front of the register.

"Welcome!" Feliciano greeted loudly as the first costumer of the day walked in.

"Um...g-good morning." A timid girl with monochromatic sea green eyes replied, she approached the register.

"Ve~ You're so pretty! What's your name?" Feliciano flirted unconsciously.

The girl with the sea green eyes blushed, "Um...L-Lilli..."

"Such a beautiful name! Mine is Feliciano Vargas, I really like your eyes."

"Feliciano, focus!" Émile called from the back.

"Oh! Right, right!" Feliciano lightly smacked himself in the head. "What would you like Lilli?"

"Mmm..." Lilli was still slightly flustered, she wasn't use to flirting, her brother would usually chase them off. "If I remember correctly, Big Brother wanted _Mousse au chocolat_, so I'll have that."

"Ve~ Okay! Oh wait...Émile!"

Émile poked his head from out of the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"Which one is the mook-moon-" Feliciano paused for a moment. "Could you come here, please?"

The redhead emerged from the back, he was currently wiping his hands off with a towel. Feliciano stared at him with pleading eyes, Émile laughed a little, and took Lilli's order. In less than five minutes Lilli was happily waving good-bye, and Feliciano promised that he would do a better job next time she returned. Lunch hour came, and people piled in.

Feliciano took and gave the customers their orders, and Émile prepared them, not much later another employee arrived. Feliciano found out that he attended UN High as well, he was 'Lithuania' at school, but his actual name was Toris Laurinaitis. Him and Feliciano became fast friends, much to the delight of Émile. Unfortunately, Toris wasn't good at making sweets, but he excelled at taking orders.

"Um! Um! Table 3...Toris could you give them water?" Feliciano dashed back and forth trying to give orders and giving the customers what they ordered.

"No problem, Feliciano!" Toris answered.

"Can I get a refill on this lemonade?" A person from Table 2 called waving their empty glass.

"Sure thing, just wait a moment!" Feliciano replied as he juggled a tray full of sweets and a pitcher of lemonade.

" Ve~ Table 8, you ordered...two parfaits, lemonade, a cream puff, and a slice of strawberry shortcake for the little one! Enjoy!" Feliciano smiled, he set everything on the table and poured the lemonade in the cup.

The brunette jogged to Table 2 and poured the lemonade.

"I'm ready to pay!" A man from Table 5 waved his hand.

"Okay!" Feliciano hurried to the man.

"Feliciano, we can switch! You go bake!" A batter covered Émile appeared from the kitchen.

"Hold on..." Feliciano mumbled. He was given the money and he returned to the register, where the money was deposited safely.

"Good luck." Émile patted Feliciano on the back.

Feliciano entered the kitchen, and immediately began cooking. He rolled swiss rolls, baked various flavors of cakes, almonds biscuits, and traditional cookies. He especially enjoyed making the Halloween cookies, they were very popular. The brunette was so engrossed in his baking, he forgot about the customers outside, Feliciano was reminded as soon as Émile starting yelling orders at him.

He tried to get them to Émile as fast as they were coming, but he had many accidents, Feliciano kept slipping and falling on the ground. After the fifth fall, which was particularly loud and sounded dangerous, Émile and Toris stopped what they were doing. They exchanged troubled looks.

"I'll check on him." Émile volunteered.

"Ow...ow...ow." Feliciano rubbed the back of his head.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" Émile asked worriedly from the door of the kitchen.

Felciano stood up awkwardly, but immediately fell down on his butt. He propped himself up on his elbows, the brunette was covered with vanilla icing.

"Ve~ I'm fine, probably a couple bruises on my right leg."

"Lemme see." Émile crouched down, and slowly raised Feliciano's pant leg, softly dragging his finger tips along smooth skin.

"Nn..." That action felt weird to Feliciano.

"What's wrong?" Émile feigned innocence.

"I-It's nothing." Feliciano lied.

"Hm..." Émile continued sliding his fingers up the brunette's leg.

"Ah...Wh-what're you doing?" Feliciano's body started to tense up.

"Just checking for any sort of brusing. Does it hurt that much?" Émile tried not smirk, though you could see gleam in his eye, but only if you removed his bangs from his eyes.

"No..."

Émile let Feliciano's pant leg go, he changed his position and hovered over the brunette, their faces dangerously close together. Émile stared at Feliciano with dark eyes.

"Émile?" Felciano said weakly. "_What's going on? He's so close."_

The redhead dipped down a licked off a glob of vanilla on Feliciano's neck, the brunette went rigid. Émile smirked, and removed more of vanilla that adorned the younger boy's face.

"St...stop." Felciano cried, his eyes wide with fear, tears escaped and slid down his cheeks. He struggled to get away from Émile, but his wrists were trapped. "Stop, please! A-ah!"

"_Germa- no...Ludwig. HELP! SOMEONE!"_

* * *

**Kagaya: Émile you dirty son of a-**

**Hungary: Kagaya!**

**Kagaya: *flinches* Sorry, sorry.**

**Hungary: *grits teeth* All I can tell you is Germany's not gonna show up.**

**Kagaya: You're kidding right?**

**Hungary: No, Kagaya.**

**Kagaya: Oh, a couple people asked if there's a clear description of what Émile actually looks like.**

**Hungary: Um... he looks like Akio Furukawa from Clannad, but without the cigarette and green eyes.**

***low spirits***

**Kagaya and Hungary: We'll see you next chapter.**


	19. A Condition of His Own

**Kagaya: And... we're here with yet another chapter!**

**Hungary: We've discovered that people had mixed feelings about our OC, Émile.**

**Kagaya: I think there's only a small pool of people who outright hate his guts.**

**Hungary: Well, he did attack Feli...but then again, who wouldn't?**

**Kagaya: *mumbles* You have quite a lot of competition, Germany...**

**Hungary: Did you say something?**

**Kagaya: I said, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Émile's Pasty Shop_

Toris sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, this is not an easy job for one person. He tied back his brown hair with a red elastic band, it really was getting a bit long. Émile hadn't come back from checking on Feliciano, the elapsed time was approximately 10 minutes.

"Thank you for coming! Please come again!" Toris waved off the last customer of the lunch rush hour. He closed the cash register and walked back towards the kitchen slowly, thinking about possible scenarios. As soon as he was in front of the door he stopped dead in his tracks.

Émile's _condition_ could have resurfaced. Toris shook off the thought, it's already been suppressed completely. With renewed hope, he opened the door. The brunette gasped when his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. A pinned Felciano looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Not again!" A worried Toris screamed. He quickly pried Émile off and checked his his eyes, they were dim and glazed. Émile's eyes were open, but he gave no sign if full consciousness. Toris's expression softened, he turned to Feliciano, who was barricaded himself behind a stack of crates.

"Wh-what's wrong with Émile?" Feliciano asked, peeking from behind the crates.

Toris looked behind him, checking on Émile, he was now sleeping soundly. "No one told you, Feliciano? About his condition?"

"Ve! Is he dying? We need to call someone! He's too young to die! Who's going to run his pastry shop?" Feliciano babbled.

"Hold on, calm down, it's nothing serious like that!" Toris grasped Felciano's shoulder. "He has this really weird disorder. I, myself, have no idea whether anyone on this earth has ever had this or not...what I'm about to tell you is a very big secret. Don't tell anyone this. Ever. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Feliciano bobbed his head, his eyes wide, his heart beating fast. He wasn't good at keeping secrets, to tell the truth, he had no secrets. Not any that he knew off the top of his head in any case.

The long-haired brunette released his hold on Feliciano's shoulders, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "If I remember correctly, Émile goes in and out of consciousness. It's not like he passes on the floor or anything... well not until his lapse of madness in over, but he rarely does that... he just..." Toris scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and laughed humorlessly, "I would say its kinda like sleep walking...but it's not. This is a lot harder to explain than I thought. Um...when he's in that state, all his actions run completely on his strongest emotions. Émile doesn't remember anything when he wakes up. He's had this condition since he was a child, as I've been told. This hasn't happened in a long while, I don't know why all of a sudden it's happening again."

"Wait...so that wasn't Émile acting on his own?" Feliciano asked, stealing a glance at the sleeping form.

"Well, yes and no. Uh... it's his subconscious thoughts that controls him."

"Subconscious?"

"Yes, the totality of mental processes of the which the individual is not aware," Toris answered intelligently, "Or the thoughts you have that comes from the bottom of your heart."

Tears pricked the edges of Feliciano's eyes. A single tear slid down one cheek. "Poor Émile, I bet it caused problems..."

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make you sad or anything, b-but telling you this was inevitable, so now that you know..."

Feliciano smiled sadly, "I have to keep it a secret."

"Right, I'm glad you understand. I'm closing up shop early, and taking Émile home. You go on, I know this a lot for you to find out on your first day."

"Ugh...my head. Am I hungover or something?"

Toris looked over his shoulder, surprised. Feliciano paled.

"My God," Émile's eyes went wide, "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yes, but luckily, you weren't angry!" Toris laughed awkwardly.

Émile eyed him stoically, he shifted his gaze to Feliciano. Their eyes locked momentarily, but the brunette looked away, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

"What did I do this time?" Émile ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't cheerful. Far from it actually.

"I think... it would be better if Feliciano told you himself. Truthfully, I don't know what happened." Toris said softly.

The atmosphere grew even more tense than it already was, the complete silence was suffocating, but no one uttered a sound. Toris kept his eyes on Émile, Émile was staring at Feliciano, waiting for an explanation, and Feliciano eyes were trained to the tiled floor he stood on.

"I'll be back, the sign on the shop still says we're open, so...yeah." Toris walked briskly out of the room, sighing in small relief when it closed behind him. "Maybe, he'll say something now."

"Feliciano...what did I do?" Émile's tone was somber, the brunette had to hold back tears. "Was it really that terrible?"

"No...it's...you...I mean..." Feliciano stuttered. How could he tell Émile this without making him feel worse?

"Feliciano, I want to know the truth. You won't make me feel bad if you tell me, I promise." Émile added seriously.

"You came to check on me when I fell..." Feliciano started, his voice cracking. "I told you that my leg was hurting... then you licked icing off me... that's about it."

"Is that why you've got a hickey on your neck?"

"H-hickey?" Feliciano's voice cracked, his hand reached up to rest on his neck, he the mark was slightly damp.

"I'm so sorr-"

"It's not your fault!" Feliciano cried, streams of tears flowing freely down his face. "It's not..." The brunette gave Émile a crushing hug, wailing like a child.

"Feliciano..." said a startled Émile. He smiled softly, and hugged the brunette back, "Thank you."

Toris laughed lightly to himself on the opposite side of the door, he hoped that his abrupt departure would help mend the tension between the two, they really seemed to like each other.

Toris made up his mind, "_I'm going to support you two 100%!"_


	20. United Nations High: Sidestory 3

**Kagaya: Aaannd... we're back with yet another chapter.**

**Hungary: We kinda felt guilty about not really developing Austria and Prussia's relationship~**

**Kagaya: So we're taking this opportunity to do so!**

**Hungary: We hope you enjoy it!**

**Kagaya: Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_United Nations High, Roof_

"Huh? Princess is in love with somebody? Who?" Prussia twirled his pencil around in his hand. It was self-study time, so the Bad Touch Trio decided to do their studying on the top of their school.

France and Spain exchanged looks, "We don't know, amigo. Hungary refuses to tell us."

"Then ask the Princess, himself." Prussia adjusted the wristband on his arm, he tugged on something in a concealed pocket. It revealed a small mp3 player. He smirked to himself and removed a pair of red earphones out of his uniform pocket.

"It's not that simple, Prussia. He wouldn't just come out and say it." France said, passing a mini stapler to Spain, who then stapled some homework together.

"He'd probably just smack you on the head, or get Hungary to knock you out with her frying pan." Spain joked.

"It might be Hungary." France guessed.

"Wrong, they use to go out, but not anymore." Prussia put the earphone back in his ear, he turned up the volume and laid on the concrete roof.

"I think it's Prussia."

"_Repittan por favor?" _Spain arched an eyebrow.

"Austria loves Prussia." France reiterated.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm France (and French at that), it's common sense that I understand _l'amour_." France scoffed.

"Right."

"After all, do you see the way Austria acts around Prussia? Prussia always annoys him somehow, and he acts accordingly."

"He acts accordingly?"

"I mean that he almost always turns red in embarrassment whenever he has a conversation with Prussia, haven't you noticed that?"

"Hmm..." Spain tapped his pencil on his chin, "No."

France sighed in defeat. Why was Spain so oblivious? It was tiring. He snapped his fingers, "Maybe we should test my theory out!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Spain flipped absent-mindedly through his Algebra book.

"I have a plan... but we might need permission from somebody." France's mind reeled.

* * *

_2nd Floor Hallway_

"You're not using Mattie for some plan!" America yelled firmly.

"Quiet down, _l'Amérique, _there are classes going on." France hushed insistently.

France came by himself, he made Spain keep Prussia out of his way for a while. It wasn't working very well though, it seemed that they kept running into each other.

America quieted down, just a bit. "Are you crazy? Mattie doesn't even go to this school, let alone does he know anyone besides you, me, and England! You know how shy he is!"

"He's not as shy as you think. He just doesn't really stand out much, it'll give him a chance to meet someone new."

"But, Prussia of all people? The dude's nuts!" America voice got louder.

"_And you're not?" _France muttered under his breath, "Since I spend the majority of my day with Spain and Prussia, I can monitor him, no problem."

"No." America was adamant. His cerulean eyes flickered behind his glasses.

France smirked, America was falling into play oh so easily. "Well, since he can't meet Prussia...maybe _I_ could get to know him better, _non? _Now that I think about it, he's pretty cute._"_

America finally made up his mind, "Whoa! Not happenin' dude! I'd take crazy over creepy, ANYTIME! Don't touch him, he can meet Prussia!"

France became a bit saddened at this, but put on a facade, "You won't regret it. It's for the good of your brother!" The Frenchman smiled wickedly, "_And Prussia."_

* * *

_Lunchroom_

_"_So, did you convince America?" Spain asked in between bites of tomatoes.

"Convince him of what?" Prussia inquired.

"Yeah, it was easy after a bit of prying." France answered haughtily.

"What was easy?" Prussia asked again, this time with a bit of venom.

"So when do we meet him?" Spain continued.

"Hey." Prussia said, he was getting annoyed.

"After school, I'm going to pick him up."

"I said, HEY!" Prussia yelled.

"Yeesh, why so loud? We're right here!" Spain covered his ringing ear.

Prussia just glared. "WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO CONVINCE AMERICA ABOUT, WHO'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT MEETING, AND _WHY_ WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"It's a secret." Spain and France replied simply, putting a finger to their lips.

"AGH!" Prussia flipped over the lunch room table, he stomped out of the cafeteria, grumbling profanities.

"I think we went too far." Spain said, he jogged out the door, after the fuming albino.

* * *

_Emerald Academy for the Musically Gifted_

"Are you going anywhere today, Matthew?" Lars asked him.

Lars was one of the few people that actually acknowledged his existence, Matthew was grateful for this, and spoke to him constanly. He was taller than Matthew, and his bangs always stood up straight, while the rest of his hair was smoothed back.

Matthew shook his head, "No, I'm just going home, and cooking dinner for tonight."

"You should get Alfred to do it once in a while." Lars sighed, he glanced at Matthew's small keychain with a small, white, stuffed bear on it. Lars smiled to himself, he thought it was weird how Matthew managed to always wear that thing every single day on his belt loop.

Matthew stared into Lars's eyes in shock, "I wouldn't wish Alfred's cooking on my worse enemy! I- I mean, he can cook, but it always comes out dripping with grease. It's like he cooks heart attacks."

"Hey, do you know that guy, he's waving at you." Lars questioned.

"Francis? Why is he here? I'll be right back." Matthew walked briskly to the smiling Francis.

"Matthew! It has been too long!" Francis hugged Matthew tightly.

"Can't. Breathe." Matthew wheezed.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry." Francis apologized, dusting the boy off a bit.

"What brings you here?"

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow, during school hours."

"What? I can't do that! The school would know I wasn't there!"

"It's no problem! You will be sick!"

"But your school will notice that I'm not a student!"

"They will not, unlike most schools, they don't take attendance."

"But-"

"Borrow a uniform from Alfred."

Matthew closed his mouth, he thought it over for a moment. "Who am I meeting and why?"

"Your meeting a friend of mine, and I'll tell you in the morning."

"Francis." Matthew whined.

"Don't worry, it's nothing shady. _Au revoir, _dear Matthew." Francis left quickly.

"What happened? You look confused." Lars always seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna be sick tomorrow, okay?" Matthew was disoriented.

"Don't do anything stupid, Matthew." Lars said sharply.

* * *

_United Nations High, Morning_

"Why so nervous Mattie? I'm here too y'know." America was greeted by various students, he waved back at them, but truth be told, he didn't know half of them if not more.

"I'm not supposed to be here, Alfred! Plus I'm meeting a friend of Francis's, and I have a very bad feeling about meeting him." Matthew paused to remove his bear charm. "I hope you'll give me luck today, Kuma."

America sighed, "Just remember that today your name will be Canada. I'm America, Arthur is England, and Francis is France."

"Matthew! You've arrived! _Merci!" _France greeted.

"G-good morning, I'm Canada today." Matthew said timidly.

France's eye twinkled. "_Cute," _he thought to himself.

"No groping him, France." America said firmly.

"Why to you always pass me off as a pervert of some sort?" France asked in feigned hurt.

"Because you are." America and Matthew said in sync.

"Ouch. That hurts. No matter, come along Matthew. You'll be in the 3rd years' classes today." France wrapped his hand around the waist of the slender wavy-haired blonde.

"What? I'm a first year! How could I survive?" Matthew struggled to get free.

"You'll be fine! Plus you'll get to meet my friend!"

Matthew looked to America for help, his brother just mouthed the words "Good luck, Mattie" and left for his classes.

* * *

Prussia and Matthew really hit it off, and France was very amused at how well the two got along. They were polar opposites, and would be still be considered strangers, but they were talking to each like they'd know each other their whole life. Spain was the most friendly, but somehow, Matthew could relate to Prussia the most. France was very, very amused. He could see a certain brunette with a flyaway hair radiating jealousy, not too far away from them.

Matthew was enjoying himself, he had no idea why he had to meet Prussia, but he was glad that he did. He truly believed that this was one of the best days of his life. France noticed how happy he was and felt a pang of guilt, remorse was settling in. He was taking advantage of a boy who was oblivious to his horrible plan to prove a theory.

The blonde 3rd year told Spain to leave Matthew and Prussia alone, so they could enjoy themselves a bit longer.

"Let me get this straight, you go to a private school with the rich and snooty, have a part-time job, _and_ you manage to take care of that hamburger eating idiot? That's awesome, but I guess I'm kinda like Alfred since West takes care of me... and I'm the older brother." Prussia was really impressed with Matthew's amazing patience.

Matthew laughed, "He usually spends his time playing his video games, so he stays out of my way... that is, unless he wants something."

"Hey, why do you have that white bear on your belt loop?" Prussia gestured to said bear.

"Kuma? He's my good luck charm, and helps me keep my sanity most of the time." Matthew ran his fingers over it fondly.

"I need to get me one of those." Prussia joked.

"I know wher-"

The bell rang.

"Crap, classes have started. You wanna skip and go up to the roof? I want to show you something."

* * *

Austria couldn't focus in class, he was too angry. He wasn't one to lie, especially to himself, he was angry..._and_ jealous.

"_Prussia's such an idiot," _Austria thought, bending his pencil with his thumb in anguish, he ended up snapping it in half.

The self-proclaimed aristocrat snapped back to reality when he realized that he had just broken a mechanincal pencil made completely of metal. Austria had no idea he was that strong, and he blamed the broken pencil on Prussia.

"_If only he had a brain that actually worked."_

At this thought, Austria stood up and asked if he could be excused to the restroom. He walked briskly down the hall, getting even more mad with each step. He stopped cold when he heard the raucous laughter of Prussia coming from the roof, he forgot to close the door again. Austria ran up the stairs, he didn't know why, but he did. He almost ran into Matthew, who was going back to class.

"Sorry about that." Matthew apologized soflty, as he made his way down the stairs.

Prussia had his back to the brunette, he was staring up at the bright blue sky. Austria marched right up behind him and cleared his throat. Prussia smiled and made a complete 180. Austria glared with furrowed brows, he clenched his right hand into a tight fist.

"Hey, Princess. Haven't seen you all d-"

Austria slapped Prussia, hard. Prussia's eyes widened, he certainly wasn't expecting anything like that, in actuality, the brunette never slapped him so it came as a shock. The albino had quick reflexes -where did you thing Germany go them from- and grabbed both of Austria hands, and pinned them above his head, his back was against the fence that prevented them from falling to their deaths.

"What was that for?" Prussia voice was low and serious, a tone of voice that scared France and Spain silly when he used it.

"You dummy! Why didn't you tell me you liked somebody else?" Austria really couldn't move.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about?"

"You've been laughing and hanging out with that odd boy all day! Who is he to you?"

"He's America's younger brother, Matthew, and an awesome person! Why're you so huffy about it?"

"Maybe, it's because I love you!" Austria yelled without thinking.

"I know that!" Prussia lied.

The two boys inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"I don't believe you one bit." Austria said when he regained control over his breathing.

Prussia stared into Austria's indigo eyes, and pressed his lips against the brunette's. At that very moment Austria's indifference wall shattered into a milion pieces, he let his guard down, a good sign for Prussia. Austria regained some composure and pushed the albino away.

"You're pretty bold to be doing this. What would Matthew think?" Austria mumbled.

"I met Matthew today, he's an awesome guy, but we're nothing more than fast friends!"

"YOU DUMMY! THAT'S SUCH A LIE! YOU NEVER ACT THAT WAY AROUND ME!"

Prussia squeezed Austria's still pinned wrists tightly, "Don't provoke me. I can show my love in much more _rough_ ways than just that kiss."

"Shut up and kiss me."

France and Matthew looked on from behind the door of the roof, Matthew was a little hurt when he learned that the only reason France wanted him at the school was to make Austria jealous. Though he was happier, he liked United Nations High, not to mention he made a great new friend.

* * *

**Kagaya: And yet another Sidestory has ended!**

**Hungary: Kagaya, did you notice?**

**Kagaya: Notice what?**

**Hungary: This is the 20th chapter!**

**Kagaya: This calls for a celebration!**

**Hungary: But what?**

**Kagaya: I dunno...**

**Hungary: Well, I hope this was enjoyable for you PruAus fans out there!**

**Kagaya: The main storyline will continue next chapter!**

**Hungary: Be prepared!**


	21. Welcome to Our World!

_United Nations High_

Italy was in very high spirits that morning, he had a great weekend. He went on some kind of hike with his grandfather and his _fratello. _The Italian smiled wider than usual his curl bobbing up and down, he greeted Germany louder than he usually did. This caused the tips of Germany's ears to redden. In the distance he could here Romano yelling at Spain already for his routine morning hug. Nothing could ruin his day.

That is, until his class decided what they were going to do for the cultural festival.

"A haunted house?" Italy cried. "I don't like haunted houses! They're scary and they could give the elderly (or me) a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Italy, but majority rules." his teacher apologized.

The rest of the class began to chatter about what they were going to dress up as. Germany and Italy's class mostly (if not entirely) consisted of girls who knew how to create authentic costumes, and boys who were great boys who new how to build things from scratch. Basically, they were a very creative class.

"How about we let Feliciano paint the scenery?" A girl named Seychelles suggested. "You're good at art, aren't you?"

Italy immediately brightened, "I accept! I love painting!"

Germany sighed to himself, "_It's odd how easily he goes from sad to cheerful."_

The room suddenly erupted into masses of whoops, squeals, and laughter. Italy, despite still not liking the idea of the haunted house, couldn't help but melt along with them. Germany too found himself breaking away from his usual character to laugh as well.

"What're we going to wear, Sheila?" Australia asked India when things settled down, "I'm not worried about what it'll look like 'cause I know it's gonna be a beaut."

"That's a good question." she replied. "Since the theme is a _Japanese _cultural festival, we should research japanese ghosts and legends."

"Before we get into that, why don't we just go with ones we know off the top of our heads." Seychelles added. "First...ghosts."

"Skeletons!"

"Headless horsemen!"

"Godzilla!"

"King Kong!"

"Wait guys, I think we're regressing, King Kong is _not_ scary. No exceptions." Australia interrupted.

"Agreed." New Zealand said.

They were making great progress, then the bell rang. The class immediately stopped talking to each other, gathered their belongings.

* * *

_Lunchroom_

"Germany! I was tricked!" Italy whimpered, he uncharacteristically didn't get pasta (or Italian food) and settled with sweets. "I like painting, but I paint still life and portraits! Not horror!"

"HEY DUDES, LOOK WHO JUST JOINED THE STUDENT BODY!" America approached the table, his arm around his younger brother, Matthew.

"Hello again..." Matthew said softly.

"MATTIE!" Prussia yelled as he glomped him from behind.

Austria's fork paused in midair and he glared at Prussia, who smirked right back from over Matthew's shoulder. Though he didn't know that America was giving him the exact same glare. When the silver hair sensed danger he backed off quickly, and tried to play it off.

"Uh...I forgot! Princess gets jealous when I'm with people other than him!" Prussia put his hands behind his head and stepped backwards.

"That's a lie, you dummy!" Austria defended.

"I'm glad you finally accept your nickname, Princess!" Prussia teased. He suddenly felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, followed by the floor being closer to his face than usual.

"Hey, guys!" Hungary smiled stepping over Prussia.

"Wait shouldn't we-" Matthew began.

"Don't worry about it Mattie, you don't die unless you're killed!" America slapped him on the back.

"Alfred, I think he _has _been killed!"

"He's fine. See look! He's groaning, that means he's breathing." America concluded.

"America, is that your twin or something?" Italy asked stepping in front of Matthew.

"No, that's Mattie, he's my little brother. He's a first year, like you!"

"Ve~ What's your country name?" Italy smiled brightly.

"Canada." Matthew said naturally, Italy could also be someone he could get along with.

Italy gave Matthew a hug, "We can be friends! I'm Italy and the over there is Germany, he's muscly."

He pointed to everyone within the proximity of the table.

"Austria."

"Spain."

"France."

"Hungary."

"And England."

Matthew nodded a 'hello' (even though he already knew Arthur and Francis.)

"You interested in joining a club, Canada?" Elizabeta got really close to Matthew.

"E-eh?"

* * *

_2 weeks later, United Nations High (3 days until festival)_

"The scenery is better than expected!" Seychelles doted, the canvas was the exact same size as one of the walls of their classroom.

"Ve~ It was pretty difficult to work out of area of expertise. Though I think it's good practice to divulge into the different art styles that aren't in your comfort zone." Italy said cheerily.

At this point the entire classroom stopped in stared. Most of them had blank expressions.

"_Did Italy just..." _was the thought that entered everyone's mind.

"Ve~ What's wrong? If you feel sick pasta is always a good way to go!"

"_No, it's nothing." _they sighed.

"Where are the other two?" Seychelles continued.

Italy thought for a moment, "Hmm...Kagaya said that I could leave them in their clubroom for safe-keeping. I could go get them-"

"No! No! No! No!" Seychelles replied too quickly. "I'll get it." She laughed nervously. "Everyone in here is driving"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't need any he-"

"Hahaha! No, it's been a while since I've seen Hungary and Kagaya anyways!" Seychelles reassured, she left out the classroom before Italy could say anything else.

"Ah! Germany, where are you?" Italy fidgeted.

_"_Hellooo..." Seychelles popped her head through the door of the YM clubroom. "I've come for the canvases."

No answer. The brunette peered around the room, searching for a sign of life. Seychelles stepped through the door and into the clubroom. Curiosity got the best of her, and she started looking at the shelves of books.

"What kind of book is this?" Seychelles picking up a manga book. "It's...backwards?" She turned it around experimentally, trying to figure out which side she would start on. Luckily she chose the right way and opened it up. "It's all in Japanese."

Kagaya and Hungary looked at her from a hidden location in the room (under the table). They silently egged her on with their eyes.

"W-w-w-w-what is this?" Seychelles cried, she dropped the book and staggered backwards, clutching the table behind her for support. "Two boys?" She said hoarsely. "My virgin eyes!"

The two fangirls under the table covered each others mouths, now was a crucial time. Would Seychelles pick the book up again or run screaming? Only time would tell. Seychelles stood up straight, took a deep breath and approached the book once again. She crouched to the ground and picked it up cautiously.

"Do I read it or not?" Seychelles murmured to herself. "Forbidden love... but on a whole other level! Should I? Shouldn't I?" The poor girl started babbling incoherently with herself, her face growing redder and redder with excitement. Seychelles finally decided to read it, she flipped through page after page.

"Hello!" Hungary and Kagaya announced simultaneously.

"Wah!" Seychelles jumped up, letting the book fall from her grasp. She dusted off her skirt and laughed awkwardly. "I wasn't... I didn't... it was just... I mean..." she held up her hands defensively. "I didn't read the Japanese books with the two boys! Honest!"

"Didja hear that, President? That sounded like suspiciously specific denial." Kagaya chuckled darkly.

"Indeed it did, assistant. Don't deny that urge, Seychelles. Accept it." Hungary smiled evilly.

"I dunno..." Seychelles said uncertainly. "But I want to read more...oddly."

"Good choice." Hungary said.

"Welcome to our world (club) enjoy the contents of this room." Kagaya motioned all around the room.

"We have to go pick up our costumes for the festival! Bye!" Hungary and Kagaya disappeared through the door.

Seychelles was alone in the room.

"Wait, What did I come in here for, again?"

* * *

_Hallway_

Italy couldn't find Germany, he finally wanted to tell him about what happened that day with Émile. He couldn't exactly tell him beforehand, it was too difficult. Honestly, Italy didn't know why this time was different, but for whatever reason, something told him that now was a good time. He searched everywhere and couldn't find him.

"Italy? Are you looking for something?" A voice called behind him, he recognized it as Lithuania's.

"Ve~ Actually I am! Have you seen Germany?" Italy grinned upon seeing Lithuania.

"Germany? I think he's still in the student council room doing paperwork. I just dropped off our menu for the cafe we're doing." Lithuania answered softly.

"Really? _Grazie_, Lithuania!" Italy dashed away in the opposite direction."

* * *

_Student Council Room_

Germany was mumbling gibberish to himself, his hand speeding across paper after paper. Everyone else had already left, apparently everyone was in dire need for help.

"Ve? Germany?" Italy slunk through the door hesitantly. He noticed that no one was in there other than the blonde. Italy knocked on the door to get Germany's attention. "Germany?"

"Come in." Germany asnwered sternly without looking. He set his pen down for a moment and looked up. "Oh, it's just you, Italy."

"I...need to tell you something...important. Do you have a moment?" Italy was getting less and less eager as he made his way to the desk where Germany was currently sitting.

Germany removed his glasses, "What is it? Did something happen?" He stood up from his chair and approached Italy.

"The first day at Émile's shop...when I started working there...I dropped some stuff-" Italy stammered.

"You can be pretty clumsy at times." Germany chuckled slightly.

"Right, hahaha," Italy replied dryly. "then Émile...he...well." Italy trailed off. "Y'know Germany, it's nothing really. I'll come back later, when you're not as busy."

Italy turned around to leave but was quickly stopped when Germany grabbed his arm, spun him around, and placed his hands on Italy's shoulders.

"Italy! What happened with Émile?" Germany looked at Italy with piercing eyes.

"This." Italy took his thumb and rubbed a spot on his neck and it revealed a dark reddish-purple hickey. "I asked Hungary for concealer to c-cover it up. I didn't want to tell you...I'm sorry Germany, please don't hate me!"

Germany didn't say anything, but the words from Émile popped up in his head again.

_"Hold on to him, Ludwig. If you don't, someone will surely take Feliciano away from you the first chance they get."_

"Feliciano." Germany forcefully laid Italy across the desk. He trapped Italy's hand and kissed him on the lips. "Feliciano, where else did he touch you?"

* * *

**Kagaya here! Doing a little free advertising~**

**Okay, so for the past month I've been preoccupied by this awesome Ho Yay filled anime called Tiger & Bunny! The animation is awesome, so are the voice actors, not to mention the plotline! I don't like mecha (well Tiger and Bunny really isn't mecha when you get down to it.) ****I highly recommend this anime for you fangirls out there! I'm proud to say that I've joined that fandom now! But Hetalia is still my number one!**

**In other news! I have a new poll up! If you've visited my profile page then you already know that I have some ideas about other fics. So take the poll and see which fic you'd like to see online! (After APM and UN High is over!)**

**Don't forget to check out the anime, Tiger & Bunny! It's awesome!**

**P.S. Next chapter, the festival will be here! Whoo! And let's welcome Matthew (aka Canada) to UN High and Seychelles into our world of yaoi!**

**P.S.S Seychelles eventually got the scenery.**


	22. The Cultural Festival is Here! Part 1

**Okay, since this is the cultural festival, no Kagaya and Hungary talkie-time. Just pure fanfic for the next two chapters! Kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

_United Nations High_

The campus of United Nations high were rife with students, not one person was absent, the Cultural Festival was the absolute best part of their school year. The hallways were covered in decorations, and so were the classrooms. Heck, even some of the bathrooms had banners on them. The Yaoi Model Club clubroom wasn't any different, everything was decorated like a maid cafe, they even borrowed some decor from the Merry Moe Maid Café. This made it look even more authentic. The room was calm...sort of.

"YOU'RE PUTTING ALL OF US IN DRESSES?" England screamed, the sound carried all around the room, and probably the entire school.

"Not everyone. Just you, Italy, and Romano. Didn't I say that some weeks back? You'll be fine, you have the build for it and everything! It's not like we're going to put in lipstick on you or anything!"

"I can't do that, if the student body found out that their president crossdresses, I'll be removed from office!" England argued.

"Like I said, you'll be fine! You'll have wigs on!" Kagaya held up said items.

"What will we be wearing, dude?" America asked.

"You four will be hosts! You wear bartender suits. Or just suit-y suits." Kagaya answered. "Your call."

Hungary poked her head through the door, "Guys, the festival starts in a half-hour! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"They won't wear the dresses you slaved to make for them!" Kagaya tattled.

"You made those yourself, Hungary?" Italy beamed. "I'll definitely wear it since you made it just for me!"

_One down._

Romano avoided eye contact and said off-handedly, "I can't have my little brother being the only one looking like an idiot, I would fail as an older brother."

_Two down_.

England coughed, "It would be a waste of fabric to not wear it...but just this once!"

_Three down! That's a victory for the fangirls!_

"Okay, you guys made your decisions, now hurry up and change!" Hungary said quickly, trying to hurry things along. "Kagaya and I will get the sweets from the cafeteria's freezer!"

* * *

Canada wandered the halls, looking for America. The halls were crowded with the influx of people coming in the front door. He liked the atmosphere of things here, it was a warm, friendly environment. He had made a lot of friends, not counting the ones France introduced to him. A third year girl whose name was Ukraine, a third year guy named Sweden, and his second year wife (?), Finland. Though the one he has been closest to is a third year named Cuba. They had a lot more in common than he initially thought.

Cuba was loud, while Canada was quiet by nature. Suddenly a thought occured to him, he generally hung around people who were his polar oppposite. He became lost in his thoughts until a familiar face passed by. Speak of the devil indeed.

"L-Lars?" He called, still immersed in the crowd.

"Matt? Matthew? Where are you?" Lars stopped and looked around aimlessly.

"I'm over here!" Canada stuck up his hand in the air, and waved it. Lars grabbed the hand, and tugged it in his direction. Canada almost stumbled at the force.

"Hey Lars, how's it go-"

"Why did you leave E High?" Lars knocked him in the head lightly with his knuckle. "We were best friends! I thought you would at _least_ give me the reason! I feel so unloved!"

Canada laughed, "What do want me to do? Give you my glasses so you can wear them like you used to?"

Lars pouted, "That _might _help a little."

Canada removed his glasses and attempted to hand them to his best friend. But Lars stopped him, "No way, you have to put them on me."

The violet-eyed boy rolled his eyes, he was just as childish as Alfred sometimes. He complied and stepped back, then he collapsed to the floor laughing. "You always look so weird when you wear glasses, Lars! Take them off... I can't breathe!"

Lars took them off nonchalantly and handed them back to Canada. "All jokes aside, why exactly _did _you leave? It feels odd without you playing the piano during lunch. Not to mention walking with the group from class to class without you struggling from the weight of the textbooks."

"Well, it was always work and no play at Emerald High. The students weren't exactly friendly, and I think you were the only one with some type of personality. Truthfully, I didn't like it there, but here...here at United Nations High, you get to y'know, let loose. The people I've met are understanding, supportive, and encouraging. I really love it here, it's truly the ideal high school...for me anyway. Plus there's someone I kinda like here..." Canada explained softly.

"Whoa, Matt. That sounded inspirational, and pretty bold. It's kinda unlike you." Lars said, taken aback. In the short time that he transfered, Matthew gained some self-confidence.

Canada raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Lars placed a hand on the shorter blond's head and ruffled it. "Have fun here, okay? If anyone gives you trouble, just call or text me via phone and I'll rush right over here, got it?"

Canada laughed, "I got it, but I think Alfred and Prussia have that covered."

"Prussia?"

"Long story, he's a good friend of mine." Canada answered evasively.

"That reminds me, pardon my previous lack of reaction, but... YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?" Lars yelled out in the open, causing some murmuring to float up in the air from the people around them.

Canada blushed, regretting he said anything about the matter. "Not so loud!" he shushed, "I do, but it's a hopeless love."

"Hopeless?" Lars repeated. "What does that mean?"

Canada fidgeted a bit, "The person I like, likes someone else, thought they're not together...the way they act around each other, they might as well be..." he trailed off.

"I understand." Lars said in a comforting tone.

"B-but anyways, since I'm still new and not really in anything, we can explore the school together!" Canada suggested, trying to change the subject.

"My goal is to get to every single classroom and event in the entire school!" Lars declared.

* * *

"Ve~ Welcome to our café! Please follow me so I that I may seat you!" Italy said cheerily. He wore short red and white maid dress, the sash with a bow on the back, his sleeves, and the lace at the bottom of his dress were all red. His boots were knee-high, they were black. To conceal the fact that he as indeed a guy, Italy had a wig on that matched his hair color, it was tied back in a pony-tail.

The two boys who came in couldn't help but blush at the "girl" in front of them. Hungary was at another table, tending to other customers who were already ogling Italy. She couldn't help but do the same, and it was at this point she concluded that the Vargas brothers were perfect for cross-dressing.

While this conclusion as still fresh in her mind, she searched for Romano who always held a menu in such a way that it was hard to tell whether he was trying to hand it to the person he was serving or trying to knock them over the head with it. Romano wore a dress similar to his brother's, but it was orange instead of red. The wig he wore was similar to what Hungary's hair looked like, but with his hair color. He was very unenthusiastic about it all, but he was well- received nonetheless, much to his dismay.

Though it was no competition, England was the center of it all. His dress was an emerald green (much like his eyes,) the student council preident was forced to wear read glasses. He had a permanent pout on his face, which only made the guys keep asking specifically for "the girl with the cute frown and red glasses." The aforementioned boy wasn't used to this kind of attention, and was a little more than a bit embarrassed.

"Who knew that England's _tsundere_ character would be the most popular?" Kagaya whispered to Hungary, she wore a black maid dress, and carried several trays of pastries.

"I know! Everything is going wonderfully well!" Hungary grinned.

The YM clubroom was split into two sides. When you first walked in, the entire room was set up so that there were two sides of the room. One side completely obscure from the other, it was split into two categories: Girls and Boys. Surprisingly, there were a lot of both males and females coming to the café. The four boys on the _Females_ side of the clubroom were doing exceptionally well, in the words of Austria:

"Who knew that a hyperactive blonde, a stoic, and a dummy could actually be charming and civilized?"

Kagaya and Hungary could hear the squeeing coming from the other side, this was a very good sign. Hungary snuck over to the other side and called to Prussia and Austria.

"I want you guys to put on this act for me. The next time someone orders a coffee, Austria, spill a little on your finger, act like it burns a LOT, then Prussia, you go over to him and-" Hungary whispered something into his ear.

Prussia's eyes lit up, "Will do!"

Hungary, satisfied, returned to her side of the room.

America was getting impatient, he wanted to see England in the dress! Kagaya refused to let the "hosts" see the "maids."

As she phrased it, "_It's like the groom seeing his bride before the wedding, y'know? It'll be bad luck for our business!"_

This didn't sit well with America, because:

1) He didn't get what that had to do with seeing England.

and

2) How would it be bad luck?

Spain wasn't faring so well either, he was on the brink of leaving altogether. Though you wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. He had the ever present smile that the girls that entered loved the most. He was the most popular on his side, he was easy to talk to, cheerful, and always made sure that the customers had everything they wanted. Little did the girls know that he only had eyes for the cute spitfire, Romano.

"And what is it that you would like today, Milady?" Austria asked as smoothly as he could. Inwardly, he was hoping that she didn't ask for coffee. He didn't want to learn what Hungary whispered to Prussia.

"Coffee, please." A girl with a rainbow headband answered.

Austria's eyes widened for a split moment, but he tried to cover it up by adjusting his glasses. "Right away." He turned and retrieved the coffee, Prussia hadn't noticed anything, he was too busy with another customer. However, it didn't relax the brunette on bit. His strict instructions was to spill a bit of the coffee on his finger, just a bit..._nothing to it_.

The tray shook in his trembling hands as he reached the table, he picked up the cup, but unintentionally spilled the whole thing all over his hand in his fit of nervousness. He recoiled in pain, hissing at the sudden contact of the hot liquid. Prussia, who believed that this was intentional, approached Austria briskly. He took the coffee stained hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss.

Prussia smirked seductively, "Better? Or would you like me to treat it more?"

Austria pulled back his hand quickly, his face red, he didn't know how to react, "P-please excuse me, I'll will bring you another one." he told the girl who was too busy wondering why she was happy with what she witnessed.

While this was going on, Germany was seriously freaking out. He wasn't fit to do something like this. His brother already pointed out that he was too stiff and that he should just relax, but that wasn't very helpful. How would relaxing help him? According to the girls he's served so far, he was doing just fine, but it felt like he wasn't doing something right.

What's more, it was pretty boring without Italy being with him. Everything felt odd. Especially not hearing, "Germany! Germany!" every other minute. He wondered how Italy was doing.

"Ve!" Italy cried as he dropped a tray full of food for the nth time.

Hungary wasn't angry at him, per se. Actually, she was encouraging this, what Italy was doing (no matter how accidental and messy it was,) was making them sell more stuff.

The guys were buying pastries just to see if Italy would drop theirs. The brunette on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to drop anything, but it became increasingly difficult for him, he wasn't one for coordination. Romano, in thanks for the customers thinking perverted thoughts about his brother, he constantly gave people the wrong order, and when he gave the right one, he slammed it on the table with a frown.

The boys didn't detect the spitefulness that Romano was showing, and misinterpreted the behavior as being fiesty. England was trying to blend into the background, but really stood out because, after all, he was the favorite. Currently, he was dreading being found out, so he tried to stay near the pastries and not the people who came in.

"ENGLAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A MAID OUTFIT? NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING!" France yelled from the doorway, the green-eyed blonde paled. With that sentence, everything became deathly quiet. That bloody frog, he messed up everything.

_Is it okay to commit a murder now?_


	23. The Cultural Festival is Here! Part 2

_United Nations High_

England could already hear the whispers coming from both sides of the clubroom, yes, France's "greeting" was **that** loud. France was immediately detained by Hungary's frying pan and dragged into a secret room connecting the two sides. The student council president bolted from the room and flew down the crowded hall, apologizing to those he bumped into while trying to get away. If he had stuck around for another minute, England would have noticed that the comments were more positive than negative, though it wouldn't matter to him. America only saw a flash of blonde hair and green eyes before England disappeared into the crowd.

"England, hold on for a minute!" America yelled into the flood of people.

America was completely ignored by England, who wished to not speak with anyone. If only he could find somehwere to hide, someplace that's not crowded with booths and such. England slowed down to a walk when he decided that he was far enough from the room. He was a mess of mixed emotions, England was angry that France called him out, embarrased that he was discovered, and sad that he would certainly have to resign his position as president.

"_Did the science fiction club say they created a working time machine?" _England wondered. He climbed up the staircase leading to the roof. Nobody would come up here unless they were students, and the entire student body _should _be helping their class with whatever it is they were doing. It was easier running in the boots than walking believe it or not, England thought it would be better if he walked barefoot, but decided against it. He opened the door leading to the roof and slammed it behind him, which was undeniably an idiotic thing to do since he was trying to hide.

"Agh, what to do now?" England grimaced and snatched the wig he was wearing off his head and the galsses on his face. He tossed them away, and leaned against the fence, causing a the few birds that were sitting there to fly away. He couldn't go back and live with his parents, he left so he could be independent, so he wouldn't have to rely on anyone.

_That's a lie._

He was worried about that lug-headed idiot he called a best friend, Alfred F. Jones. That, and he lost a soda drinking contest, so he was more or less forced to take the entrance exams for United Nations High. Both he and Alfred got in with the top two highest scores; Alfred was #1, Arthur #2. He could even remember the git's words when they saw their scores.

"_Whoo! __I got the higher score! You owe me lunch! That's two bets in a row you've lost, Artie. But, hey! We'll be in the same school together, you'll help me with my homework again this year, won't you?"_

"England!" America slammed the roof door open, denting the metal in the process.

The aforementioned blonde jumped.

America stared at England for a moment then turned around to leave, "Sorry miss, I was looking for a green-eyed, thick-browed boy-"

"You idiot, it's me!" England hissed, blushing furiously.

America laughed and crouched in front of England, "Who would have guessed you'd look like such a convincing girl," he tugged at a sleeve.

England swatted his hand away, "Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion."

A silence settled between them. America did absolutely nothing but stare straight at England, unabashed. The green-eyed blonde grew more uncomfortable with each passing moment, it came to a point that England covered his face to keep America from seeing how red it had become. He had to think of a topic, any topic.

"H-how'd you find me?" England mumbled.

"Well, it's because I know you. Maybe even better than you know yourself." America answered bluntly. "Remember? When we were in middle school, whenever you were mad or sad, you'd hide on top of the roof of the school."

"Oh."

"England, we need to go back to the room."

"I'm NOT going back down there!" England stated firmly. "It's bad enough that I'm going to lose my position as president after this is all over, something that I really put my heart and soul into. Now I have to go back and be ridiculed once more?"

"But I'll be there! You know I always help the ones I care about! They wouldn't dare say a word about you!" America boasted.

"I don't think the power of friendship would help in this situation." England said pessimistically.

"Wait, I though we were more than just friends." America raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, best friends." England rolled his eyes.

"More than that..." America pressed, he got a little closer to England.

"Friends with benefits? We haven't done anything-"

"Actually, I thought we were each other's boyfriend." America said truthfully.

"B-boy... what? Me? H-how did you come to that conclusion?" England would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it, but there weren't many attributes about him that stood out about him, other than his hot temper.

"Whaddya mean, HOW? I've kissed you on numerous occasions, that's not including high school! Not to mention I even told you how I felt back in the 7th grade! Now that I think about it, you never did give me an answer..." America stared at England expantantly.

"But why? I'm stubborn, hot-tempered, hard to get along with, with large eyebrows and messy hair! What could you possibly see in me, America?" England's voice began to crack, he sniffed softly and let his head hang. "It'd be better if found some kind girl that has a decent personality."

Long fingers slid across tear-stained cheeks, America softly lifted England's chin and their eyes met. England looked at the spectacled blonde with such lost, innocent, green eyes. He didn't want anything sugar coated, he wanted the truth. America, truthfully, wanted to kiss and make a mess of the boy in front of him, but now wasn't the time.

"I love you." America took off his glasses and looked England in the eyes. "Arthur Kirkland. The stubborn, ill-tempered Arthur. The Arthur that I grew up and fell in love with. The one with the beautiful emerald eyes, unique eyebrows, and the rare smile that I wish I could see everyday."

England threw his arms around America. He buried his head in the blonde's chest, "I love you, too," he mumbled softly.

"Then, will you go out with me?"

England answered by grabbing America by his tie and connecting their lips. America thought it was a bit sloppy and inexperience was evident, but nontheless it was something both of them needed at the moment. America put his hand on the back of the smaller blonde's neck, bringing him even closer.

America licked at England's lips until he gave in, he then took that opportunity to explore England's mouth. The green eyed blonde pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wait." America whispered before pulling England in for another searing kiss.

* * *

"No sanitation inspection documents, having a host slash maid cafe, males dressing like maids, BARTENDER OUTFITS, stashing inappropiate materials in a room, knocking out a student, and causing a food fight," The principal of United Nations High listed, she was not pleased. She paced the room, while Italy, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Kagaya, Romano, and Spain sat in _seiza (_it's still a J_apanese_ cultural festival.) "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?"

"As head of the YM Club, I apologize and take full responsibility!" Hungary slapped her hands on the tiled floor and bowed until her head touched the floor.

"Yeah it was totally Hungary's idea! Not to mention she's blackmailed all of us to join the club!" Prussia blamed unshamedly.

Germany gave him a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Agh," Prussia cried as he doubled-over. "...innards caving."

"I should disband your club for this," the principal barked.

"Good riddance." Romano mumbled under his breath.

"Ms. Pangea, you can't!" Kagaya cried.

"Are you a student here?"

"Ve~ It's more than just a club!" Italy answered. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Please, just give us a chance to show you!"

"I'm sorry, Italy, but I cannot allow such activity to become rampant. This school has a reputation to uphold. I'll give you a choice."

Hungary, Kagaya, and Italy brightened at this notion, "Either all of the members are expelled from the school or the club be disbanded." At this their faces fell once more. "You have until the cultural festival is over, which is tomorrow at 7. Until then, you cannot operate your cafe, but can still attend the festival," Ms. Pangea motioned for them to stand up, which they did, albeit reluctantly.

"We'll leave now Ms. Pangea." Germany said quietly.

"Thank you, Vice President."

The eight students filed out, all of them with some amount of sadness. With the threat of expulsion weighing in their minds, how else were they supposed to feel. No one was more melancholy than Hungary, as they trekked back to the clubroom, she was so lost in thought that she ran into walls on numerous occasions. Even Austria had never seen her in such a condition. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and the first day of the festival was coming to a close. The remaining members of the club quickly changed and waited for any last words from Hungary.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Hungary exclaimed animatedly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Hungary, will you be okay?" A concerned Italy asked.

Said girl smiled, "Of course! We had a successful day today!"

Italy wasn't convinced but before he could say anything else, Romano pulled him out the door. "She said she'll be fine, I want to go home."

Austria, Prussia, and Kagaya stayed with Hungary in the room when everyone else left.

"Hey Liz, it's not healthy to bottle up your feelings. You could've just told Italy you were depressed." Prussia said seriously.

"Shut up, I didn't want him to worry." Hungary replied.

"Personally, I don't mind being expelled," Kagaya admitted, "I'm not supposed to be here, anyway. Plus we have Seychelles and a couple other students to have it up and running for us, but incognito."

Hungary laughed dryly.

"I just think you should do what you believe is best, it's your forte." Austria supplied.

Hungary perked up at this, "my forte, huh? Y'know what, that gives me an idea. Do you guys mind staying here overnight?"


	24. The Cultural Festival is Here! Part 3

**Kagaya_:_ We had a couple sad readers when they didn't see us at the beginning and the end of each chapter~**

**Hungary: So... we're back!**

**Kagaya: There is soo much going on right now! Especially with applying for high schools, I'm REALLY trying to get in a fine arts school.**

**Hungary: But! Here we are!**

**Kagaya: I wanna give a shoutout to my best guy friend who proclaimed himself to be a yaoi fanboy the other day!**

**Hungary: Congrats! I hope he likes the yaoi lifestyle~**

**Kagaya: So... the question still stands.**

**Hungary: Will the club be disbanded?**

**Kagaya: Or will its members be expelled?**

**Hungary: The mind reels.**

**Kagaya and Hungary: Enjoy!**

* * *

_United Nations High, After Hours_

"You're crazy, you know that, Liz?" Gilbert praised as he sprayed another layer of paint on the gym floor.

"You didn't have to stay." Elizabeta said knowingly.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. Plus it's just like what we did last summer at that baseball stadium, so I'm fine with the consequences," Prussia tossed the empty can away and grabbed a green one. He stood up and stepped over the message he just sprayed in blue. The albino climbed on top of the closed bleachers, balancing his feet on the edge, he sprayed an upside down _"Y" _and_ "M"_ on the wall in green.

Kagaya walked in the gym, clapping slowly, "What a work of art! I've never seen the school with such vibrant colors."

"Thank you, thank you." Gilbert and Hungary both bowed modestly.

"Where did you get the neon-looking spray paint?"

"The art club has a stash of pencils, paint, and markers under a tile in their club room. If Ms. Pangea found out about this she'd freak out! Now THAT, would be awesome." Prussia grinned, he tossed the can in the air and caught it.

"I've rearranged the banners and scenery. The haunted house for room 2-4 is now the music club's concert location." Austria announced.

"Who knew Princess could be bad?" Prussia teased.

"Be quiet." Austria huffed. He crossed the room to Hungary, being careful not to step onto the still wet paint splattered across the gym floor. "Is there anything else in the school that needs to be 'decorated'?"

"No, actually I think we're done now." Hungary answered, she began picking up cans strewn on the hardwood floor. Prussia joined her, spraying a little dot of color here and there.

"Ms. Pangea's going to be surprised when she gets here tomorrow." Kagaya smirked.

"That's an understatement." Prussia interjected. He dropped the cans in the crate they came in and left to return them to the art room.

"Thanks you guys." Hungary said when the albino returned, "I really couldn't have pulled it off without you guys and if it means anything, if the club IS disbanded, it was really fun while it lasted."

Prussia stretched and yawned, "I better get home before West tracks me down."

"We should all get home." Austria added. "It's extremely late."

"I'm totally coming to school early for once!" Prussia boasted.

* * *

_Beilschmidt Residence_

"Where have you been Gilbert?" Ludwig asked bluntly as soon as the albino stepped through the door.

"I helped Liz clean out the classroom?" Gilbert replied, he closed the door with the sole of his shoe.

"Ve~ Gilbert, are you hungry? I made pasta!" Feliciano poked his head from out of the kitchen. He wore nothing more than red shorts and a loose black shirt, courtesy of Ludwig.

"That would be awesome, I'm starved!" Gilbert answered loudly, then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "What's Feliciano doing here, West" he waggled his eyebrows and smirked, "Am I interrupting a date of some sort? You guys "

Ludwig's eyes went wide, he stuttered, what he wanted wanted to say was: "shut up!", "this isn't a date!", and "stop saying idiotic things... but what actually came out was, "Shut...this isn't, I mean...stop saying-" Ludwig abruptly stopped and stormed into the kitchen.

"It's okay West, I won't mess up your date!" The elder Beilschmidt retreated to kitchen where Feliciano was chatting away happily.

"What are we gonna do?" Feliciano sighed at the kitchen table, Ludwig began helping him with homework, but the brunette got distracted so he started a conversation. "Elizabeta didn't tell us which choice she made. Though I don't think either one is fair."

"I was thinking the exact same thing... Ms. Pangea said that either we are expelled from school or have the club disbanded. The odd thing is, If we are expelled, then the club would cease to exist, since we're all members. It's a lose-lose situation." Ludwig took off his reading glasses and set them on the table.

"The old hag probably knew that already, Liz came up with a plan, so I really wouldn't worry about it..." Gilbert concluded, he opened the refrigerator. "Hey West... where's the beer?"

"You're underaged, I gave it to the neighbors." Ludwig opened his Algebra book. "You're wasting your money, buying it every other week. You should know by now that I'll just give it to someone of the legal age."

"Well if I look old enough to whatever stoner cashier sells it to me, don't you think I have a right to drink it?" Gilbert argued. "Waiting three more years just to get a drink is WAY too long for me," he grabbed a water bottle and left the kitchen. "Don't forget you like beer just as much as I do, maybe even more." he added before going upstairs.

"Ludwig, would you be sad if the club was disbanded?" Feliciano questioned.

"I'm not sure. That club is certainly the weirdest one I've ever been part of."

"I would be." Feliciano laid his head on his textbook and looked up at the blonde. "Everyone is nice and I made friends, sure I was forced to wear dresses, though it's not like that hasn't happened to me before, but overall it was fun!" Feliciano raised his head and smiled brightly. "Even though Kagaya says that they only have the club to raise money, they have a scrapbook that has pictures of all of us, and not just in constume. It's their memories of high school, I like the club, it makes you feel welcome."

Ludwig couldn't help but smile, the enthusiam that Feliciano showed was bit overwhelming. If only showed that much enthusiam when doing homework...

"We still have to finish." Ludwig reminded.

"Ve~ thought you forgot." Feliciano exhaled, his curl dropped a little. "That reminds me... what did Gilbert mean when he said Elizabeta had a plan?"

"Who knows. He likes to hear the sound of his own voice."

"...Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"If we _do _get expelled..."

"That won't happen. I'd do everything in my power to prevent that." Ludwig mumbled impassively, he was too busy scribbling away in his composition books and didn't see the way Feliciano's face lit up.

* * *

_United Nations High, Day 2 of the Cultural Festival_

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Ms. Pangea screeched upon entering her school covered from head to toe in all types of paint. She, in all honesty did not have a clue as to who would be responsble for this. She gritted her teeth, the principal always had to be there at 6 in the morning, sharp.

The students didn't have to be there until 8:15, to get ready for the second day of the festival, which began at 11.

Unfortunately for Ms. Pangea, she had no choice but to wrack her brain for two hours and fifteen minutes, trying to figure out who covered the school in graffiti.

As soon as 7:30 rolled around, students started showing up, most of them just as shocked, but not as angry as the principal who shut herself in her office. She was flipping through the records of each student, trying to see who could be a potential suspect.

Prussia, true to his word, was actually one of the first 20 people there, along with Germany and Italy. The albino didn't hide the grin on his face, but he always did that, so it wasn't as suspicious as one might believe. He left the two first-years behind and roamed the school, admiring the combined work of him, Hungary, Austria, and Kagaya.

When other "nations" passed by, they could only gape. The majority of the banners were switched around. All cafés were now haunted houses, the auditorium lacked any type of marquee whatsoever, and the ones that had booths, they were crossed out with a messy 'X' from corner to corner.

Hungary kept a completely straight face while touring the halls, she anticipated that Ms. Pangea would stay in her office. Her plan was already in motion, she didn't exactly tell her three accomplices the entirety of what she was actually going to do. If she did, they would reject in a moment, though it would be a team effort, as in, everyone in the YM club.

She ran into America, who was busy annoying England.

"Guys, have you-" Hungary began.

"-seen the canvas we call a school? Yes." England replied. "I'd personally like to wring the neck of the bugger who decided that just because we get a bit of freedom, you'll have the permission to go AWOL."

"No, that's not what I was going to say-"

"Come on, Iggy! I think the school looks better this way." America glanced around the hallway.

England pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen America, and listen _closely_," England said softly, but dangerously. "Don't call me Iggy. **Ever**. Don't make me angry so early in the morning. Lastly, United Nations High is a very prestigious school and I want people who do not attend the school to think of it in that manner!"

"Is Ms. Pangea still in her office?" Hungary cut in before America could respond.

England sighed tiredly, "Yeah... I tried to talk to her but she was flipping through student records and mumbling something that was definitely not the Queen's English. I really can't do anything about it right now, but the the festival starts in a little over than two hours! This is more than just a small problem."

"I know what to do." Hungary said quickly. "Follow me. We're going to round up the rest of the club and barge into the principal's office. Then, leave the rest to me."

It actually didn't take long, since for some odd reason, everyone was on the third floor of the school. The ten students filed down the stairs to the very first floor, in front of the principal's office.

"Stay here, when I give the signal, come in behind me." Hungary whispered, she gripped the brass doorknob.

"How do we know what the signal will be?" Feliciano said.

"You'll know." Hungary winked.

"I'm not going to do anything with this Spanish idiot clinging to me the entire freaking time!" Romano grimaced, he attempted to unlatch the brunette that was clinging to him.

Prussia sighed and plucked Spain off.

"Now, everyone be quiet." Hungary said. She barged through the door, the startled principal had papers strewn throughout her office. "Ms. Pangea, the YM Club volunteers to clean the entire school before the festival starts!"

"WHAT!" The members in the hall said collectively.

Romano threw up his hands, "I'm outta here!"


	25. The Cultural Festival is Here! Part 4

**Kagaya: Welcome back!**

**Hungary: This will be the final part of the cultural festival. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Kagaya: Also, we want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Hungary: We love you readers!**

**Kagaya: Can we stay here? I don't want to clean!**

**Hungary: This is NO time to be lazy! We have to save our club!**

**Kagaya: You just want a place to stash you're books...**

**Hungary: Enjoy~**

**Kagaya: You didn't deny it either.**

* * *

_United Nations High, Principal's Office_

"Ve~ I'm pretty good at cleaning." Italy supplied, breaking through a very awkward silence.

The principal got up on shaky legs, walked to Hungary, then fell to her feet. Ms. Pangea looked up at her with the most thankful expression that the third year had seen in her entire life.

"Thank you! Thank you," the principal bowed in a Japanese fashion.

_"Wow, she goes all out during the festival, doesn't she?" _England thought to herself.

"Ah, but I didn't say that we'd do it free of charge dear principal." Hungary grinned haughtily. "Such a difficult feat to do in a matter of a couple of hours..."

"You're right president, I read in the student handbook that we could sue the school for things like this. Free, extremely laborious, work. Though Hungary and I may be eighteen, some of the members are not." Kagaya stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest.

"_Ve~_ _Blackmail. Scary..." _Italy thought to himself.

"What could possibly compensate?" Hungary smirked. "Any suggestions, assistant?"

"None at all, Ms. Pangea, what about you?"

"No! You're not getting your club back! That "club" is a deplorable representation of the high school, I won't allow it!" Ms. Pangea answered defiantly.

"Is that your final decision?" Hungary said steadily.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, we'll be off, sorry to bother you." Hungary motioned for everyone to follow her as she walked out. Kagaya closed the door behind them.

"5...4...3-" Austria counted softly.

"Okay! You win! Alright? If you manage to make today successful, you can keep the club! But that's ONLY IF you can." Ms. Pangea's hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Dudes, the thing starts at 11... look at the time, it's 10:30. How exactly can we clean the whole school in half an hour?" America checked his phone (which he wasn't supposed to have.) Though Ms. Pangea just stopped caring altogether.

"We can't, it's impossible." Germany said.

"Ve? We have to! We have to, Germany!" Italy tugged on Germany's uniform.

"Italy, I don't see how that could happen..."

"We just have to have faith in our cleaning skills!" Italy said.

"Actually, I have an idea." Prussia pointed out.

* * *

So, they ended up actually not having to clean at all. Thanks to Prussia's (actually brilliant) idea. They slapped a board on the front of the school that had the word, "yakuza" painted on it in red.

That saved a LOT of time and effort.

"Well, **THAT** was anti-climatic." England muttered, he tugged at his fingerless leather gloves.

"How'd you know about the term, yakuza?" Kagaya asked the albino after he finished hammering the sign onto the school.

"Hungary," He answered flatly, "It was like her obsession or something during middle school..." he hopped off the ladder, "totally unawesome."

"Watch it, Beilschmidt." Hungary warned.

"To think, our graffiti would actually be part of the cultural festival... now _that's_ what I call awesome." Prussia stuck a fake adhesive scar across his cheek.

"Ah, I like that we get to dress tough. It brings back memories." Spain slicked back one side of his hair. "Reminds me of my delinquent days..."

"Delinquent?" Romano asked.

"You didn't know?" Prussia slipped on a long black jacket. "Before he mellowed out, this dude beat the snot out of gang members during free period."

Romano tried to suppress a growing blush.

"You're so cute Lovi!" Spain gushed.

"Ve~" Italy flailed his arms, effectively preventing his brother from punching the Spaniard "Look! Look! People are coming! It's cultural festival time!"

"Since our cafe is still shut down (which sucks, by the way) I guess I'll go enjoy what the school has to offer." Kagaya turned to leave.

"Germany! Germany! I want to see the play in the auditiorium! Canada's in it! I want to see him act!" Italy tugged the blonde away.

"Dude, England and I are followin' you guys, okay?"

* * *

_United Nations High, Auditorium_

**"...and thus the fair princess slept for one hundred years after pricking her** **finger," **the narrator spoke into the microphone.

"England, there's Mattie, d'ya see him? There sleeping on the bed!" America got up and pointed to the stage.

"He's the... princess?" England raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Well, our family (and the majority of his friends and classmates) always said he had the physique that was perfect for dresses. So they (the female ones) used to make him wear all sorts of things. You gotta admit though, he looks awesome in a purple dress."

"Ve~ he's so pretty!" Italy praised.

**"The prince fought the dragon valiantly, stopping at nothing to get to the sleeping beauty. Armed with the charmed sword and shield, the dragon soon met its death."**

"Whoo! Go prince-guy!" America hopped up waving his arms around like a maniac. "Justice prevails! HAHAHAHA!"

It was inevitable that the audience would turn around and shoot daggers at the (extremely) obnoxious student. England swore he heard some hissing as well. He grinded he teeth together and pinched the, now applauding blonde, on the back of the leg.

It effectively made him sit down and shut up.

"You're such a killjoy, England." America muttered, he nursed his wounded calf.

England huffed.

**"Fair princess, awaken from your centinnial slumber as I place a kiss on thine lips," the "prince" said.**

Canada's brow furrowed, if he remembred correctly, they had strictly said that there would be no kissing, at all. Under no circumstance, whatsoever. So what he was supposed to do! Right now, he was still in a coma! Canada felt his classmate's breath ghost over his lips and started panicking.

About two seconds later, he heard thundering footsteps come pounding across the stage, and was swooped off the (prop) bed. Canada eyes immediately fluttered open, a distressed Lars grimaced as he stormed out of the auditorium.

"Lars, what're you-"

"Something stupid." Lars cut off immediately.

"That oaf! He's taking away you're brother! Who is he anyway?" England spat as he watched them leave.

"Oh no, that's just Lars don't worry about it, dude." America waved it off.

"But-"

"He's Mattie's best friend, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he just saved him some embarrassment. Anyway, I guess the play's over... and I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Overweight git."

"Am not! I have a six pack and you know it!"

* * *

_United Nations High, Some Hours Later_

"Students! And uh...Kagaya." Ms. Pangea stood at the podium in the auditorium. "I see that you've already noticed the unique style of our school. I'm proud to say that this year's festival was a success!"

The auditorium thundered with applause.

"Though this may seem odd... the theater production that had the largest audience was the one titled, "Journey of a katana. Second place is Sleeping Beauty (despite the princess being kidnapped.) Third place is Snow White. Congrats, and you guys get free cafeteria desserts for the rest of the month!"

There was a sharp cough somewhere in the mass of students. Ms. Pangea began to stammer.

"A-a-also, I'd like to mention that the YM Club has collected the m-most money for this year's cultural festival... and so I -gulp- I declare them a crucial asset to this high school..."

Once again, the students began to clap. Some more wildly than others, the principal at the podium was seriously taken aback. She had no idea that the YM Club was so widely known in the school. Hungary was a bit surprised herself, she could have sworn that it was more obscure.

"Ve~ Yay! The club is back! It's back! Germany! Germany! Did you hear that?" Italy clung to him, making small noises of happiness.

"I get to see you in cute dresses again, Lovi!" Spain beamed.

"No you won't because I'm quitting!" Romano folded his arms and avoided eye contact.

"You actually let me call you, Lovi!" The Spaniard hugged the brunette next to him.

"That's only because the old hag let us keep that stupid club, okay? Not because I'm happy or anything, I mean my stupid little brother probably wouldn't stop crying and I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of my life because of it."

"Congrats, Hungary." Austria smiled warmly at the club president.

"I couldn't have done it without my wonderful models and assistant now could I?" Hungary grinned back.

"Agh, I just know that this club is going to take years off my life." England sighed bitterly.

"Don't think to much into it. Just go with the flow!" America whooped along with some boys behind him.

After the short assembly, the club members took the liberty of taking down the tape and removing the cafe decor. Romano took it upon himself to burn the dresses in the bonfire that was burning behind the school.

...and thus ended another year of United Nations High's cultural festival.

* * *

**Kagaya: Well, things went as normally as they usually do every year.**

**Hungary: Guess what I found out!**

**Kagaya: ...what?'**

**Hungary: Whoever quarantined our clubroom messed with our manga collection!**

**Kagaya: messed with our- is there something missing?**

**Hungary: No... there's actually more than what we had before!**

**Kagaya: Yeah... about that...**

**Hungary: Kagaya, what did you do?**

**Kagaya: I kinda spent some of the money we made, and I kinda bought some stuff. Kinda.**

**Hungary: *sigh***

**Kagaya: Well, see you next chapter!**

**Hungary: Wait! Wait! Happy belated birthday Kagaya!**

**Kagaya: Aww... thank you!**


	26. Final Exam Struggles

**Kagaya: It's close to graduation time!**

**Hungary: Aww... but I don't wanna leave high school! What are the freshmen going to do without us?**

**Kagaya: Finish high school?  
**

**Hungary: Who'll be the club successor? It can't be one of the boys.**

**Kagaya: Seychelles, duh!**

**Hungary: I don't know... is she ready?**

**Kagaya: She's a bit... too nice?**

**Hungary: How about Belgium?**

**Kagaya: She's graduating with us isn't she?**

**Hungary: Nope, she's a 2nd year.**

**Kagaya: Wait, we need to get ready for final exams before we graduate!**

**Hungary: Crap.**

**Kagaya: On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Carriedo Household_

"You've been up all night studying you basta-er, Antonio." Lovino tried his best to be nice to the third year, but it was coming increasingly difficult to do so. "I'm surprised, since you and Feliciano have the same short attention span."

He sat down next to Antonio at the kitchen table, sliding a glass of ice cold water towards him. Antonio nodded in thanks and took a sip. "You're too nice to me Lovi. Though you really didn't have to stay up-"

"I didn't do it for you! With your already crappy grades if you don't pass the final exam you'll be held back!"

"Aww Lovi, I didn't know you cared so much!" Antonio blushed happily, a goofy grin spread across his face.

Lovino avoided Antonio's stare, "I don't! I'll be stuck with you for another year and that's the last thing I want to happen!"

"Ah, that actually seems like a good idea. We'd be third years together, graduate together, and go to the same college together! Hmm... maybe I should fail on purpose."

"If that happens, I'm transferring schools!"

"But Lovi~" Antonio whined.

"Shut up and study!"

Antonio sighed and flipped his science book back open, "Genetics and human anatomy are boring topics, Lovi."

"Do you _want_ to finish, high school?"

"Of course! I want to get a scholarship for athletics, I want to be in the Olympics for track!" Antonio eyes brightened and he stood up from the table and opened his refrigerator. "Ah, but I'm hungry."

"Sit down! I'll make dinner, okay?"

"You're so sweet to me, Lovi~" Antonio praised.

"Shut up. If you don't eat, you'll die."

* * *

_Beilschmidt House_

_"Ve~_Gilbert! What college are you going to?"

"Ah, I haven't really thought about it...but I want to be an engineer, so I guess an awesome engineering college?"

"I think he means something specific, brother." Ludwig tapped a dozing Feliciano.

"I dunno, but I think the community college not far from the school is a good choice. But that wouldn't be an awesome choice, since I'd still have to look at the old hag we call a principal now and again. You know what. Screw it, I'll find a college somewhere," Gilbert flipped on the tv and started a game.

"Ludwig! Why do I have to study and Gilbert doesn't?" Feliciano whined.

"Because you're grades are getting better in Algebra, but slipping in everything else, and Gilbert's grades are high, despite his personality."

"Whoa! Gilbert you're smart?" Feliciano beamed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, he's heard this millions of times before, "Yeah, but it's not something to brag about, I have a reputation!"

"You could also get into any college you wanted to. Yet, you don't." Ludwig got up from the couch and left for the kitchen. When he came back with drinks, he saw that Feliciano joined Gilbert with his racing game.

"Dude! You totally used the lightning powerup! That's cheating!" Gilbert grimaced as Feliciano's red car whizzed past him.

"Ve~ Fratello and I play this game all the time!" Feliciano bragged. "But when he's about to lose he turns off the console... and I don't think that's fair!"

"That just means he a sore lo- ROAD SPIKES- crap!"

"Ve~"

"Feliciano, get back to studying!" Ludwig screamed.

Gilbert paused the game, "Relax, West. It's just a bit of a break, experts say that playing video games increases the creativity of an individual."

"Gilbert! You're intelligence is showing!"

"Really? Awesome!"

Ludwig sighed.

* * *

_Kirkland Household_

"Why did you come over if you understand all the work?" Arthur frowned as Alfred flew through all the take-home practice tests they received while he stayed fixated on Pre-Calculus.

"Well, I'm taking an advanced class that works with imaginary numbers, plus I'm naturally gifted, so yeah."

"That doesn't answer my question." Arthur tossed the math paper on the floor, annoyed by the fact he couldn't understand it.

"I wanted to see you," Alfred admitted bluntly, "I kinda thought that was obvious."

Arthur threw a pillow at him. "You've known me for years. What makes today any different?"

"Well duh, we're a couple now. I have to be romantic and stuff," Alfred explained, "It's important."

"It would be better if you just stayed the same."

"Ah, but I wouldn't be able to make you blush like that, would I?"

"Idiot... you have been for the past 3 years."

Alfred gave him a quick kiss. "Hey, that's just my natural charm isn't it?"

"Sure, whatever you believe."

"Not nice! I have to be heroic too! So being charming is a job requirement!"

"Oh? Are you saying you have a secret identity?"

"Yep! You don't know about it!"

"Whatever. I'm finishing my work."

* * *

_**MAJOR CRISIS/ Breaking News: My account has been HACKED, someone stupid deleted the Shipping Wars fanfic and I'm seriously FREAKING OUT. I didn't save my chapters (which I think is stupid now looking back) and the hacker deleted it. I don't know what who it was or why they did it! I really wanted to finish and I was about to upload the next four chapters. I think it won't happen again, I changed my pasword, so I guess everything's okay now. I really don't know what to do, but please be careful everyone, I don't want it to happen to you. OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!**_


	27. Will You Leave With Me?

**Kagaya: School is coming to an end, i the heatliaverse and real-life!**

**Hungary: Let me save you a couple chapters, and brief you here...**

**Kagaya: So... the finals are over (in UNH)**

**Hungary: This will be the third to last chapter!**

**Kagaya: And a pretty long one too!**

**Hungary: It's graduation time for the third years.**

**Kagaya: Well, technically it's the day before graduation.**

**Hungary: You should see the navy blue gowns!**

**Kagaya: Shh! Don't say anything you're not supposed to!**

**Hungary: Oh hush, it'll be just fine. They'll find out eventually.**

**Kagaya: Well then, the last last few chapters will have like a whole LOT of romance!**

**Hungary: Though this one will focus on Spain and Romano, since they need more love!**

**Kagaya: Enjoy!**

* * *

_United Nations High, Rooftop_

"So... you're leaving high school," Romano leaned against the metal wire, his hands gripping them until his fingers tingled. He did this to keep his conflicting emotions in check. "I can't believe you actually passed, you've always had trouble with tests in the past."

Spain smiled brightly, it was rare to have his little spitfire compliment him, and this one in particular actually _sounded _like a compliment. Romano had called him out of his class, yelling something about a family emergency and that he needed to leave class immediately. He soon found out that it was a lie and that Romano needed to tell him something important, something that _"just couldn't wait."_

Romano eye flitted from Spain's to the ground, he bit at his lip, saying absolutely nothing. Spain, who decided to sit on the ground, still looked at him expectantly -of course he was so attentive, he never wanted to miss a word of what Romano had to say- so he waited patiently.

"Che!" Romano suddenly spat. Spain assumed that it was some kind of pep-talk. "A-are you going to attend a college, or go straight to work?"

"Ah, college. I've got a scholarship for this univerity in Spain. Odd isn't it? They want to train me so I can be in top condition when I represent the country in the Olympics one day. They said I really had great potential for both track and field. Hahaha, isn't that great?"

"S-so, you're gonna be in Spain for 4 years?" Romano shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He kept his eyes trained anywhere but Spain's.

"Yeah, I am, Lovino," Spain said flatly. "You'll be in your third year of college when I return...but maybe not even then. Actually, I won't know what kind of schedule or life I'll have afterwards. There's even a possibility that I might never come back. Ah, but I'll find a way anyway!"

His heart clenched painfully and he found he couldn't breathe properly. He realized that he wouldn't see Spain- no, Anotnio- but Romano somehow found a way to keep this hidden from Spain (or so he thought.) Romano began to hyperventilate, gripping in his shirt in the process.

"Lovino!" Spain immediately went to the younger boy, cupping his cheeks gently but resolutely, staring intently into the wild hazel eyes of the second year. "Breathe, Lovino. Slowly. Slow even breaths."

"_Why is this affecting me so much?" _Romano thought to himself as his breathing steadied. "_He's been annoying me for the past two years... shouldn't I be glad he's leaving?"_

"My God Lovi... don't scare me like that again." Spain sighed and ruffled Romano's hair, his hand rested atop. "Maybe I should go somewhere locally... I'll be worried about you."

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Romano eyes flickered angrily. He snatched Antonio's collar. "Don't make me be the one who holds you back."

"But I'd give up anything for you Lovi. You know that, right?"

Romano released his grip,"That's the problem, moron."

"It's because I love you."

Romano face bloomed scarlet. Spain had said that a million times to him, every single day. But for whatever reason, it always made his heart flutter. And he hated it. He hated that with so few words he could turn into a crying mess, a happy idiot, or a mix of both. But what Romano hated the most was that he couldn't come to terms to how he felt about him. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, because he didn't know what to say.

"If you were ever in trouble, even if I was in the middle of a race in the Olympics. I'd run to you, at my fastest speed and make sure you were safe." Spain said seriously, he stood up and placed his hand firmly on Romano's shoulders/ "The race wouldn't even matter to me anymore. I'd drop everything and stay with you for the rest of my life, we'd live together."

Romano wouldn't cry, he had more resolve than that. Unlike his carefree little brother he actually had his manly pride. Instead he just buried his head in Spain's chest gripping his uniform shirt, his nails digging into the fabric. There were so many things he wanted to say to him though. Though he didn't want to risk Spain hearing his voice waver, but did it really matter anymore? After the heartfelt confession he was given?

"I-I'm no good with things like this..." Romano stammered, but his words were a bit muffled. "Y-you're a great guy. Any girl would die to have someone as p-perfect and wonderful as you are. I'm not Feliciano, so I can't be cheerful and carefree and friendly to anybody-"

"Lovino, I don't think you've realized that you are a great older brother! Because of you, Feliciano _can _be carefree and cheerful! Did you ever think about it that way?"

Romano simply blinked at this.

He knew it was true, how could he deny something like that? That was another thing that power that only Spain truly had. He could find the good in anybody, but especially Romano.

"While you're in college... and when you're racing in the Olympics... I can wait for you." Romano mumbled, forcing himself to look at Spain.

"Lovi-"

"So don't get any twisted ideas or delusions... stuff like I'm going to leave you or something, okay? I won't." Romano gritted his teeth, and reluctantly continued. "I... don't hate you. At all. It's the opposite. But don't get the wrong idea! I'm not saying I'm some freakin' schoolgirl with a crush or anything."

Spain smiled softly and Romano's heart skipped at beat. As the third year came closer, the shorter boy could feel his heart racing. He truly hoped that it wasn't audible.

"I know you wouldn't, Lovi." Spain praised.

"Men aren't cute."

Romano was caught off guard when Spain pressed his lips against his cheek. When the third year pulled away, he smiled to himself. Romano on the other hand smacked a face to his cheek, blushing furiously. "Since I'm moving, how about a date at my house? It'll be like a sleepover, only it's not. It's a date!"

"I'm only going for the free meal."

"That's fine!"

* * *

_Carriedo Household_

If there was one thing Lovino couldn't do, it was deny good food. He especially couldn't say that Antonio's food was disgusting, because it wasn't. He was a great cook, Lovino believed that if Antonio's whole Olympics career thing didn't work out he could go into culinary arts. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to him, unless the time came for it.

Antonio made a simple candlelight dinner, it seriously wasn't anything special, just spaghetti. Romano squirmed in his seat, twirling the noodles around his fork. It was seriously embarrassing, not to mention annyoing to have someone staring at you while you were trying to eat!

"How is it? How does it taste? Is it good?" Spain said rapidly.

"It's... good," Romano mumbled. "I've eaten your food millions of times, shouldn't you know already that I like it?"

"Ah, but this is the absolute first time you actually said you _liked_ it."

"Hmm... weird."

The two finished their dinner amidst odd conversations about animals and their odd habits. Lovino was sure his face was scarlet the entire time. He knew why, but it was much easier to deny it. While Antonio cleaned the dishes, Lovino went outside and sat on a black wooden bench that was nailed to the patio, looking up at the stars.

Antonio plopped right next him moments later, snaking an arm around Lovino's waist and pulling him closer. Lovino tensed slightly, but made no attempt to move away. He actually leaned onto his shoulder, relaxing a little.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Lovi," Antonio said offhandedly, "It's beating really quickly, can you tell me why?"

"You _know _why, idiot."

"But wouldn't it be great to say, '_Antonio, I love you so very, very, very much! Please kiss me to your hearts content!' _Something like that!"

"W-what if I said something like that..." Lovino muttered, he made it seem like it was something offhanded, "You'd just kiss me and say it back wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Ah, wouldn't that be the obvious thing to do?"

"That's why I won't say it, 'cause I know what you're going to do. It won't come as a surprise."

"You want surprises, Lovi? I do that anyway, with the hugs during school!"

"No, I mean... nevermind. It's absolutely nothing."

Lovino focused back on the stars, fisting his hands in the fabric of his uniform. It could have just been his eyes, but the small specks of light seemed to twinkle even more noticeably than usual. He knew that Antonio was looking at him, his peridot eyes burning, waiting for the smaller brunette to say something...anything. Antonio reached out his hand brushing his fingertips gently against Lovino's cheek, causing him to jump back at the sudden contact.

"Lovi... will you...come to Spain with me?" Antonio asked suddenly, not realizing the words that had just escaped his lips.

"Are you seriously asking me to drop out of high school? Leave Feliciano in the house by himself?" Lovino replied almost immediately. He had dreaded this question, already having prepared for it, he got off the bench and headed for the house. Antonio wouldn't have an answer for something like this.

"I thought of that... but don't forget, Feliciano has Ludwig that basically takes care of him. His grades have gotten higher since entering high school. He knows how to cook and clean... I think he'll be find by himself. You should let him be just a bit independent from now on."

Lovino paused before saying, "You know I can't do that, I promised our parents on their _deathbeds_. I told them that I would take care of him."

"But Lovi, you can't do that for the rest of your-"

"I can so! I promised, a man doesn't break his promises!"

"Lovi, but what about when you leave high school? What about college? Are you going to move on or stay in the same city forever?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It _is _my concern, because I love you, Lovino. You're not going to drop out of high school, just go to another one in Spain. We can live together, have a beautiful garden, and you can be a great archer. Feliciano will be fine, you've done your job. Your parents wouldn't be anything but proud," Antonio approached Lovino and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "So please, Lovino. Let it be my turn to take care of you."

Lovino sniffed and wiped a tear away, "You're a stupid romantic, you know that? Idiotic, perverted, dumb, and too nice for your own good. You always know how to piss me off and make me cry like some bratty kid. How could I live without you?"

Antonio laughed, "So is that a yes?"

"No duh, stupid."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Lovi?"

"What?"

"This kinda feels like a marriage proposal." Antionio admitted.

Lovino elbowed Antonio in the stomach and walked into the house, "You really are an idiot."

"Lovi~ that hurt! That really hurt!" Antonio cried, rubbing his wounded abdomen.

"Don't whine!It's unmanly!"

* * *

**Kagaya: I personally believe that it was a euphemism for a marriage proposal.**

**Hungary: If I remember correctly, two guys can get married in Spain.**

**Kagaya: Antonio, you clever man.**

**Hungary: Yes, clever indeed.**

**Kagaya: Should we throw a graduation party?**

**Hungary: No way. Remember what happened last time you threw a party?**

**Kagaya: I did not know that little children were there, okay?**

**Hungary: Poor children...scarred, traumatized, they'll never be the same again!**

**Kagaya: Well neither will the others who came to the party!**

**Hungary: *sigh* You say that like it's supposed to be something better.**

**Kagaya: It could be at the Merry Moe Cafe.**

**Hungary: I think the boys are scared of that place now.**

**Kagaya: Why?**

**Hungary: The got electrocuted because of Gilbert.**

**Kagaya: Where was I?**

**Hungary: At school.**

**Kagaya: Okay...then. I'm going home.**

**Hungary: We'll see you next chapter!**


	28. Graduation and Sleepovers!

**Kagaya: Graduation Day is here!**

**Hungary: Don't make me cry! Don't make me cry!**

**Kagaya: I haven't cleaned my locker out yet!**

**Hungary: You said you cleaned it last month!**

**Kagaya: A LOT of things can happen in one month.**

**Hungary: I hope it's not like last year, I think you created life.**

**Kagaya: Did not! That red thing was _definitely _not breathing!**

**Hungary: But it had TEETH.**

**Kagaya: So do saws.**

**Hungary: It moved.**

**Kagaya: So do chainsaws.**

**Hungary: It clawed its way through four other lockers, _including _mine.**

**Kagaya: But-**

**Hungary: You're argument is invalid.**

**Kagaya: Don't worry, this time it's just a bunch of paper.**

**Hungary: Right.**

**Kagaya: Moving right along! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_United Nations High, Gym_

Prussia grimaced, the ceremony was seriously getting annoying. It was bad enough that he had to wear some stupid gown -if _that's_ what they call it, cause it was actually a dress- the had with the stringy thing, what was it called was seriously getting on his nerves.

The hag at the podium kept droning on and on, "_Now that you are graduating, blah blah blah, you have to be mature blah blah blah, blah blah boring education lecture, blah."_

But the worst part was that he was in the front row. Prussia cursed his last name. Why couldn't they order them in country names and not their last names? Now that was pure torture. he couldn't throw anything, play a game on his phone, or move without someone noticing. Prussia needed to do _something, _otherwise he'd go absolutely nuts.

France and Spain were lucky enough to get a seat next to each other, the brunette was more jittery than he was. He was drumming his fingertips against the chair, and chattering to France in like a pidgin language. Though it was almost inaudible, Spain was chatting in both Spanish and English. France was having a hard time keeping up, not that he was listening anyway. He trained His eyes on Monaco, the valedictorian.

Monaco didn't like the attention she was receiving. She glanced back and forth from the principal, who was still at the podium, and France who winked.

Hungary was reading manga (yaoi of course) on her phone, not caring at all if anybody saw. Kagaya had her earphones in her ears, listening to drama CDs. It seemed that the third years around them were doing everything but looking up at the podium.

At one point someone let out a loud snore.

When Ms. Pangea finally decided to stop talking (mostly because she too was getting bored) the gym erupted with applause. Mostly because they were one step closer to leaving for good. Prussia leaned back in his chair while the choir sang the school's anthem.

"How long is this going to take?" Spain whined/whispered, "I wanna take pictures with Lovi!"

"He's in class right now._"_

_"Graduarse es aburrido!"_

_"_I have no idea what you just said."

* * *

_United Nations High, Classroom_

Italy poked Germany with his pen, "Ve~ Germany, do you already have plans for college?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be asking about that?"

"Well, with Austria, Hungary, Kagaya, Prussia, Spain, and France graduating, I think it's the perfect time."

"But this is _our_ first year of high school. We have two years to worry about before college."

Italy drooped, "Ve~ Thanks for that thought. Ah! That also means two more years of pasta!"

"That's right."

"And two more years of being with Germany, who I love more than pasta!"

Germany's face heated a bit, "Don't say stuff like that so easily!"

"Ve~ Germany, we should have a party for them!"

"A party? Isn't it a little short notice?"

"Nope! Since it's Friday, we can invite everyone over my house! We can have pizza, _fratello_ and I make pasta, and watch scary movies! It'll be a sleepover!"

"Isn't America afraid of scary movies?"

"Nope! He says he watches them all the time!"

"Where will we sleep?"

"It's a sleepover! We'll sleep in the living room and I want to sleep with Germany!"

"Italy, don't say that so loud!"

"Ve?"

* * *

_After School, Jones Household_

Since the finals were over, the two second years

"Dude, Artie! Get my phone out my pocket! I got a text!" Alfred yelled, his fingers clicking furiously at his game controller. He was extremely close to defeating the final boss in his game, and this, of course, was the most important thing in the world now.

"I will do no such thing. Stop being lazy and do it yourself!" Arthur said, already irate. He didn't bother looking up from his book."

"What if it's an emergency?"

"That would be all the more reason for you to get it." Arthur replied immediately.

"Artie...please, please with sugar on top?" Alfred whined.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Thanks, babe."

"Don't call me that."

Arthur left his seat on the couch, a bookmark tucked firmly between pages. He knelt and slipped his hand into Alfred's left pocket, blushing like mad. He retrieved the electronic and mutely handed it to Alfred, who grinned goofily. Arthur returned to his seat and hid his flushed face behind pages of his book.

The bespectacled boy paused the game for a moment, causing Arthur to glare at him. He unlocked his phone and read the new message, it read: "_Ludwig and I are__ having a sleepover this weekend, wanna go? Everyone is coming and we'll watch movies, eat pizza, and have fun! I hope you remember where the house is because I can never remember the exact address! Lovino might know so call him or Antonio if you can't find the house!"__  
_

A few moments later, Arthur received the exact same text. He pondered it for a moment and turned to Alfred, but found that he was already upstairs packing.

"Sweet! I'm bringing all my games, dude!" Alfred yelled from upstairs, "Where did I put my horror movies? Arthur...I can't find my thrillers!"

"They're mixed in with your bookshelf of those loathsome comics!"

Matthew padded out kitchen, his hands full of sweets. Unlike Arthur and Aflred, he was in his pajamas already, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Is Alfred going somewhere?"

"We've been invited to a sleepover, tonight."

"Oh. That's fine. I already called Lars over, so I guess I'm having my own sleepover,eh?" Matthew smiled to himself before retreating to the basement. "If Lars gets here before you leave, tell him I'm downstairs setting up the air hockey table!"

"Hm. Peculiar." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred slid down the banister, he carried two bags. Both of them overstuffed with way more than just overnight clothing.

"Dude! I have tons of games and movies! Plus! I decided that you could just wear some of my clothes instead! It's a million times sexier, isn't it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

A loud chime of a bell sent Alfred barreling his way to the door, "I'll get it! Lars! Dude, what brings you here? No wait, I see the bag. I don't know where Mattie is, he was in the kitchen last time I saw him-"

"Matthew's in the basement assembling the air hockey table." Arthur said, relieving Alfred of a bag and walking out the door.

"I see. I'm going to go help him. Have fun wherever you're headed, but don't...OD or something."

"Dude, I've told you already, we don't smoke like you do. Speaking of which, no smoking in the house...or neighborhood. Just last week the couple next door threatened us with a drug bust or something 'cause of you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Why wasn't I warned about this?"

"It didn't really _concern _you." Alfred and Lars answered.

* * *

_Vargas Household, Evening_

"Feliciano! Why are there all these people in the house?" Lovino yelled when he entered the living room with Antonio.

"You didn't get my text, Lovino? Antonio?" Feliciano replied, he bounced happily to the door and greeted them "I sent it to you both...at least I think I did. It was around 5 or so..."

"Sorry Feliciano, I think that was around the time we were renewing your passport, right Lovi?"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, "Passport? Are we visiting our family in Italy?"

"No, it's a long story. I'll tell you after everyone is _out _the freaking house."

"Well, Big Brother...Ludwig and I are having a bit of a sleepover."

Lovino didn't have time to protest, since Gilbert, Kagaya, and Elizabeta quickly came to retrieve everyone in the living room. The three originally standing in the living room were whisked away by the trio that came from the den. Everyone was already in their pajamas and Alfred, Ludwig, Arthur, and Roderich were engaged in a fighting game. There were bowls of food spread around the floor and Gilbert started placing bets.

"Okay, I bet two suckers on Alfred!" he exclaimed waving his wager in the air.

"I'm in that, since Arthur's totally _winning_!" Elizabeta yelled back, "I'll give you four packs of mini sour straws!"

"Ve~ Ludwig's gonna win! I just know it!"

"Screw that! He's about to die!" Alfred bragged. "My health bar is full!"

"Whoa! Roderich's is too!" Antonio pointed out.

"Ha! That's because Ludwig keeps getting in the way!" Gilbert snorted.

Feliciano laughed, picking up the empty popcorn bowl and taking it into the kitchen. He was quickly followed by Ludwig, who gave his controller to Gilbert when he lost. He silently intertwined his fingers with Feliciano and they walked the short distance to the kitchen. The brunette hummed silently to himself, opening the pantry to get microwave popcorn packet from the pantry.

He stretched, trying to reach the top shelf, Gilbert made the last batch of popcorn, so it was probably him that put it up so high. Feliciano saw Ludwig's arm in his peripheral vision before a packet of popcorn dangled in front of his face.

"Oh. Thank you Ludwig! You're always so helpful!"

"You're welcome, Feli."

Feliciano's heart fluttered, he felt a blush begin to rise and color his cheeks. He laughed awkwardly and put the the popcorn in for 2 minutes and 15 seconds (it was important to be precise with microwave popcorn.)

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciano mumbled, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Hm?"

"I might cry."

"Cry?" Ludwig asked softly, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist.

"School's out in a few days...this might be the last time the club can get together like this-" Feliciano's voice cracked and he choked out broken sobs. "I don't _like_ it Ludwig! Summer's gonna be too busy...and...and-"

Ludwig cut him off, tilting his chin up and kissing Feliciano deeply. The brunette looked at him with bashful eyes, and a nervously timid smile when Ludwig pulled back.

"Don't be sad, Feli. I'll admit, the school will be considerably _different_. But it's not the end of the world. You can just keep in touch with them, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should enjoy tonight shouldn't I? After all it's a sleepover party!" Felciano wiped his eyes and grinned at Ludwig. "And I promise to stay friends with everyone for the rest of my life!"

The microwave beeped, Feliciano quickly got it out and dumped its contents into the glass bowl. "You coming, Ludwig?"

"Yeah."

When the two returned, Elizabeta beckoned wildly at them. "You're just in time! We're taking a picture! Come over quickly!"

They quickly rushed over.

"Now eveyone saw YAOI!"

"YAOI?"

* * *

**Kagaya: That really was a good picture!**

**Hungary: But with this chapter, there is only one chapter left...**

**Kagaya: Yeah, the epilogue.**

**Hungary: Story, Y U NO continue?**

**Kagaya: What?**

**Hungary: Oh, it's an internet meme.**

**Kagaya: I could've told you that!**

**Hungary: Thanks readers for reading!**

**Kagaya: And our flakiness with the updating!**

**Hungary: Yeah...that was a SUPER long wait. But this time it'll be less than two weeks!**

**Kagaya & Hungary: See you next chapter~**


	29. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Feliciano opened his locker for the last time. His graduation was over, exams finished, and college applications sent out. His three years at United Nations High was fun...but his very first year was the best. True to Elizabeta's word, the club was instantly revived when the new school year started, headed by Michelle and Lilli (who Feliciano remembered meeting at the pastry shop one day!)

It was less wild and a bit more organized, but it didn't lose its charm. It became wildly popular with both guys and girls and it even escalated to a full-blown magazine (exclusively to the school, and funded by Ms. Pangea.) The years went by fast, and while most of the time things were uneventful, it was still fun.

The brunette left his locker momentarily to retrieve the large trash can out of the boys' bathroom. Feliciano rifled through the paper that accumulated in his last year of high school. Lucky for him, he kept the same locker, but only bothered to clean it on occasion. So... there was A LOT. It amazed him that he didn't notice that it was practically taking over the entire _space_ that was his locker.

The first thing he picked up was a crumpled piece of paper with science notes scrawled on it...

_Arthur's handwriting._

Alfred and Arthur graduated last year, with Alfred being the valedictorian and Arthur the salutatorian. Feliciano noted how much Arthur was blushing that day, _especially _since Alfred refused to do his graduation speech if him and Arthur couldn't do together at the podium.

Well, that caused a lot of pandemonium and arguments (between Alfred and Arthur) mostly because Arthur thought that Alfred was being childish about the matter.

But in the end, Alfred got his way.

Feliciano chuckled at this and tossed the piece of paper in the trash can. He felt a pang of sadness, but brushed it off.

The brunette didn't expect to find photos of him and Ludwig in costumes. Feliciano blushed at how intimate some of them looked, wondering how in the world he got dragged into the club in the first place.

"_You did say that you would do anything in return right? I want you to be in my Yaoi Model Club!"_

Right, that was why.

Blackmail.

He rifled through the rest of the locker, finding the weirdest things that only made memories come flooding back to him, causing him to sniffle and smile at times. Feliciano wondered briefly if he would even be able to walk out the building without bursting into tears.

It was an odd sight, so much so that Ludwig found him and became worried at the uncharacteristic frowning.

"There you are, Feli." Ludwig said. "Are you alright?"

"Ve~ I'm fine. Just...cleaning out my locker."

Ludwig frowned when Feliciano sighed. It was depressed sigh, something that Ludwig didn't like. He slid his fingers softly through his boyfriend's hair and pulled him into a hug.

"You're not sighing about the locker are you?" Ludwig said more as a statement than a question.

"We're going to different _universities_." Feliciano mumbled. "In different states. Basically different worlds. We'll never see each other, or go on dates-"

"We'll stay in touch, I'll call and text you frequently, everything will be fine."

"But I don't want to _keep _in touch, I want to _be _in touch."_  
_

Ludwig tilted Feliciano's chin up with his forefinger, "You're not making any sense."

"I want to go to school _with_ you...and nothing would have to change. Lovi is with Antonio! In _Europe_! It's not fair!"

"There are weekends, holidays, days when we have no classes."

A smile gave way and Feliciano bubbled over with laughter, returning to his normal cheerful self. He quickly detached himself from Ludwig and dumped everything in his locker into the trash can. After that was finished he tugged the blonde down the hallway, "Ludwig! We're going on a date.

* * *

"Ludwig! Why do we have to see a horror movie!?" Feliciano whined.

The brunette held back a shriek when someone brushed past his shoulder. But he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ludwig pressed a cold soda against his neck. "You said I could pick."

"I know...but..."

"Then we should go. Wouldn't want to miss the movie, right?"

"As long as I get to hold your hand."

"Deal."

Feliciano clung to Ludwig's arm, "And if I get really scared, can I jump in your lap?"

"You'd do it anyway even if I told you couldn't."

Bracing himself, Feliciano sat rigidly in the seat, his hand squeezing Ludwig's. The blonde winced a bit, Feliciano's vice grip was a powerful thing.

Ten minutes into the movie, Feliciano was looking at the movie from behind his hands.

Thirty minutes into the movie he couldn't bear to watch at all, so he clamped his eyes shut and held onto Ludwig for dear life.

An hour into the movie, he was in Ludwig's lap.

At the end of the film, Ludwig was covered in spilled popcorn and tears. He sighed when the theatre lights came up.

"Feli?"

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

"Can I look?"

"Yes."

Feliciano looked up curiously, spotting one of the employees sweeping up debris in the front row. He cautiously unwrapped his legs from around Ludwig's waist.

"T-that movie wasn't that scary..."

"Oh?"

"It was VERY scary. I'll have nightmares for weeks. But I don't think that'll be a bad thing, since I can just stay with Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled slyly and stole a kiss. "We can sleep in tomorrow and cuddle!"

"We can't sleep in, you have a college interview tomorrow morning. If anything, we'll have to wake up early." Ludwig reminded him as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Ve~ Don't remind me. I'm already worried..."

* * *

Feliciano nervously slid out of the passenger's seat of the car, his palms were sweaty and his heart wouldn't stop racing. He swallowed a lump with his throat and fumbled with his suit, tugging at his tie, pulling at his wrinkling sleeves, making sure that there were no scuffs on his shoes. He felt like something was going to go wrong, even though he hadn't even entered the university.

Thoughts of the date from last night relaxed him slightly, but he couldn't stop trembling. He couldn't stop worrying, even though Ludwig told him not to. Feliciano sat down in a chair outside the Dean's office, the only distraction from his nerves were the clacking of the secretary's fingsaga against computer keys.

No less than ten minutes later, a tall and slim man dressed in a dark blue suit stepped out the office door. He spoke to his secretary in a low whisper. Without looking up, she pointed to Feliciano and resumed typing.

Dark brown eyes shifted to the boy and he smiled kindly.

"Feliciano Vargas, I presume?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're the one I've heard so much about! Follow me to my office! There's much to talk about."

Before Feliciano could respondly, he was pulled quickly into the large office and dropped into a chair. The Dean propped his feet onto his desk and stared at Feliciano expectantly.

"Um Mr. Dean... how do you know about me?"

"Ah... Carriedo?"

Feliciano gasped, "Antonio Carriedo?"

"Yes! I was his teacher a year ago when I was in Spain temporarily, but we're more friends than anything else. He said how you loved to draw and had great potential. I know your brother, too. He's quite the little spitfire, isn't he? I accidentally called him Lovi once...and he punched me in the face."

"Ve~ That sounds like my brother!" Feliciano giggled, instantly calming down.

"So, Feliciano. I've seen some of your paintings, you gave Antonio lot. I've gotta tell you, I was completely blown away. I want to offer a full scholarship for our Visual Arts department. What do you think?"

_A few months later_

Feliciano opened the door to his new university...

* * *

**OMG...**

**This fic is FINISHED!?**

**No...! It can't be!**

**Impossible! I feel like my heart has been taken by Nathan the Repo Man! (Epic Internet high-fives to ANYBODY who gets that reference.)**

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with Kagaya and Hungary with their antics, the wonderful YM Club, UN High, and my chronic laziness! You readers are awesome and I love you all! It took me a year.. But it's finished. I'm going to miss worrying about whether I've updated it or not.**

**I started this story in 7th grade... I am now a freshman in high school! Guys, this is it! **

**Kagaya and Hungary: Thanks for reading! From us and the Yaoi Model Club!**


End file.
